


Кот и Ворон

by Helius, TerenceFletcher



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awesome art by Helius, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helius/pseuds/Helius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке Персе "Алвадик. Кроссовер. Фон эпохи Рокэ Алва с любовником-оруженосцем встречаются с великолепным полководцем Фернаном Риверте и его любовником-хроникером".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кот и Ворон

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: миры и персонажи принадлежат В.Камше и Elle D соответственно; авторы не претендуют и не извлекают.

 

Пролог

 

_Они созданы бесконечно далекими друг от друга, подобно звездам, разделенным сотнями световых Кругов. Они сияют каждая своим приглушенным блеском, дышат воздухом, полным незнакомых, чужих ароматов. Они зовутся бусинами одного Ожерелья, хотя связующие их нити давно истончились, стали прозрачными, почти невидимыми. Они давно живут сами по себе, редко задумываясь о других._

_В каждом из миров идут войны, наступают засухи и наводнения, горят леса, содрогаются земли и рушатся скалы. Извержения вулканов, в одном мире заливающие раскаленной лавой обреченные селения и города, в другом не тронут дуновением ветра и тонкой травинки._

_В каждом из миров рождаются и умирают люди. Они плачут от горя или от радости, поют, заглушая тоску или празднуя победу. Люди не слышат ни песен, ни плача друг друга — для этого их разделяет слишком большое расстояние._

_В каждом из миров есть правители и их подданные. Короли издают эдикты, раздают титулы и награды, или, верша правосудие, обрывают чьи-то жизни смертным приговором. Подданные никогда не знают уготованной им судьбы. Многие Круги они с улыбкой отправляются к подножию трона, не задумываясь о том, что в это же самое мгновение кто-то с последними проклятьями ступает на эшафот._

_Правители и подданные иногда меняются местами. Одна фамилия сменяет другую, затем приходит третья, за третьей четвертая... Династии конечны: войны, болезни и человеческое коварство укорачивают отведенные каждой сроки, и древний род может пресечься так же легко, как чья-то рука может обрубить ветвь могучего дерева._

_Случается и так, что корни прорастают снова. Никто не властен над той силой, что возрождает прежнее. Астрологи могут лишь предсказать перемены, но перед лицом судьбы они так же беспомощны, как крестьяне перед надвигающимся потопом._

_И когда это случается, бусины Ожерелья ненадолго пересекаются, а на небосводе загорается звезда Дейне, последняя и самая загадочная из блуждающих звезд._

 

 

1

 

Стоя на балконе королевского дворца среди перепуганных придворных, Дик смотрел то на обезумевшее пылающее небо, то на своего эра, который с бесстрастным лицом наблюдал происходящее. В одной руке Рокэ все еще держал поднесенный ему королем меч Раканов, другая спокойно лежала на мраморном парапете балкона. Глядя на Первого маршала Талига, можно было подумать, что он всего лишь любуется невероятным закатом, озаряющим небо радужными кругами с короной и щитом. Еще несколько месяцев назад Дик именно это бы и подумал, если бы после варастийской кампании не узнал своего эра немного лучше. Гораздо лучше, говоря по правде, и ближе, чем мог когда-либо предположить и он сам, и все окружавшие их люди, большинство из которых, разумеется, ни о чем не догадывалось. И сейчас Дик был уверен, что, несмотря на внешнюю невозмутимость, Рокэ видит не просто горящее закатное небо, а что-то иное, завораживающе страшное и неотвратимое, как летящее в цель пушечное ядро.

— Смотрите, смотрите, там сердце! — раздался сзади чей-то крик.

Стоящие на балконе люди, позабыв об этикете, расталкивали друг друга и напирали, чтобы не пропустить необыкновенное явление. Дик уже получил пару тычков локтями, чьи-то каблуки прошлись по ногам, и он изо всех сил старался удерживать вертикальное положение, чтобы не быть затоптанным насмерть. Победить на войне, чтобы погибнуть в давке на балконе дворца! Нет, это было бы слишком обидно.

Какая-то дама вскрикнула, очевидно, собираясь упасть в обморок, но в это мгновение истекающее кровью сердце исчезло, и толпа сомкнулась подобно каменной стене. Дама устояла, а Дика вплотную прижали к Рокэ. Подбородок уперся в обтянутое парадным мундиром плечо, рука едва не выронила шпагу, и Дик невольно перехватил рукоять поудобнее, задев при этом чужое бедро.

— Потерпите хоть до дома, — тут же услышал он знакомый голос. Рокэ говорил совсем тихо, почти шепотом, и Дику не пришлось краснеть за свою неловкость.

— Монсеньор, меня толкнули! — так же тихо отозвался он.

— И удивительно удачно… Ну вот, похоже, заканчивается.

Сообразив, что Рокэ говорит о закате, Дик вновь вытянул шею. Небо быстро угасало, силуэты сходящихся мечей растворялись в густом душном воздухе. Это было красиво и немного страшновато, как и всякое чудо, что не может длиться вечно. Дик жадно смотрел вдаль, стараясь запечатлеть в памяти удивительное природное явление, и размышлял, стоит ли потом спросить у Рокэ, что все это значило.

С последними отсветами солнца толпа на балконе зашевелилась. Сначала вполголоса, затем все громче и оживленней придворные принялись обсуждать увиденное, и вскоре в этом нарастающем со всех сторон гуле стало невозможно различить отдельные голоса.

— Самое время убираться отсюда, — заметил Рокэ и первым начал проталкиваться к распахнутым дверям. Дик поспешил за ним, едва успевая не терять из вида спину с маршальской перевязью.

Им никто не препятствовал — все были настолько увлечены бурным обсуждением, что исчезновения двух человек попросту не заметили. Миновав полупустой Большой зал, они спустились во внутренний двор и подошли к конюшням. Молодой конюх, встретив восхищенным взглядом бриллиантовую звезду ордена Святой Октавии, почтительно склонился перед Рокэ. Он явно не знал, что сказать.

— Лошади готовы? — выручил его Дик, неожиданно вспомнив о своих обязанностях.

— Сию минуту, сударь!

Опомнившись, конюх бросился за лошадьми, а Дик важно кивнул ему вслед. Его вдруг захлестнула гордость за монсеньора — и немного за себя. Они были уже не только Первым маршалом и оруженосцем, они были победителями в войне, в которой победа могла быть добыта только чудом. И сегодняшнее явление природы лишь подтверждало чудо, свершенное человеческими руками, ложные солнца появились на небе именно сегодня, в день чествования того, кто осуществил невозможное и вернулся живым. Тут было чем гордиться! И награда, бесценная реликвия, переданная Рокэ королем, была не только заслуженной, она была единственно возможной.

Чуть повернув голову, Дик взглянул на меч. Широкое лезвие потемнело от времени и в сгустившихся сумерках почти сливалось с серыми камнями, в которые упиралось его острие, лишь на рукояти тускло поблескивали камни. Приглядевшись, Дик увидел, что на самом деле это блестят сапфиры в перстнях Рокэ, но это было не так уж важно: эта рука заставляла сиять все, чего касалась.

— Любуетесь? — Как и всегда, Рокэ хватило секунды, чтобы понять, куда смотрит его оруженосец. — И правильно делаете. Первый маршал Талига с двумя клинками в руках — зрелище нелепое и уникальное одновременно. — Заметив озадаченное лицо Дика, он усмехнулся и продолжил: — Хорошо хоть его величество не наградил меня в придачу и щитом, иначе мне действительно понадобились бы ваши услуги. По, так сказать, прямому назначению.

Дик негромко фыркнул в ответ. О его непрямом назначении они оба знали слишком хорошо, чтобы произносить это вслух.

— Слушаю монсеньора, — с поклоном ответил он. — Если вам угодно, я могу помочь и с мечом.

К его удивлению, Рокэ ответил не сразу.

— Не нужно, — помедлив, произнес он, — а то кто его знает, чем это обернется… Если вашей родовой стихии тоже взбредет в голову вызвать небесную мистерию, то завалит весь город, а нам еще ехать домой. Так что, уж простите, вам придется потерпеть. Поиграете позже.

С этими словами он ловко сунул меч за пояс и взлетел в седло наконец выведенного из конюшни Моро.

Дик молча кивнул и полез на Сону. Он не был уверен, что понял весь смысл тирады Рокэ, поскольку не видел никакой связи между стихиями и недавним светопреставлением. Впрочем, он уже привык, что Рокэ нередко говорил загадками или делал странные выводы из слов и событий — такова была его натура, с которой оставалось только смириться. Дик и смирился, хотя на то, чтобы побороть стойкое и мучительное недоверие, у него ушло целое лето. И это было лучшее лето в его жизни.

На улицах Олларии все еще царило заметное оживление. Горожане, которые при обычных обстоятельствах уже смотрели бы четвертые сны, сейчас толпились возле домов, размахивая факелами и обнимая женщин. Осмелев по случаю победы и праздников, они прямо на улице пили из больших глиняных кружек и непрерывно болтали, на все голоса славя его величество и всю его армию от маршалов до солдат. Временами разгулявшиеся бездельники орали так громко, что от их воплей у Дика закладывало уши, но почему-то это совсем не раздражало, а напротив, вызывало почти неприличный восторг. Не будь он с Рокэ, он и сам бы, наверное, спешился и пошел в трактир отмечать победу.

Люди все прибывали, и постепенно их стало так много, что Дик перестал узнавать знакомые улицы. На месте таверн стояли лавки, на месте лавок вырастали особняки, которых он не помнил. Удивляясь, как разительно обыкновенная толпа меняет облик города, Дик глазел по сторонам и боролся с искушением заговорить с Рокэ. Тот ничуть не казался удивленным или встревоженным, он-то всегда умел находить общий язык с кем угодно. Уж если он договорился с бакранами — пусть и ценой кошмарной еды, — то в Олларии его и подавно ничем не проймешь. К тому же, мысленно заключил Дик, война держала их вдали от столицы несколько месяцев, за это время новые дома могли и выстроить, и тем более заново покрасить. Оллария встречала победителей и принарядилась к их прибытию — только и всего.

Улица Мимоз тоже оказалась запружена людьми, и Дика с новой силой охватило ощущение, что город изменился. Казалось, что дело не только в толпе, сами строения стали выглядеть иначе. Дик отчаянно вертел головой, пытаясь восстановить в памяти дома, мимо которых он проезжал множество раз, но он никогда не приглядывался к ним внимательно и теперь не мог вспомнить, что здесь было, а что нет. Улица была одновременно похожа и не похожа на себя прежнюю, разве что кое-где светились другие окна, да вместо деревянных ворот появились кованые на каменных опорах. Впрочем, это могло быть всего лишь прихотью разбогатевших хозяев, решивших украсить свои жилища на новый манер.

Дик слегка пришпорил Сону, чтобы поравняться с Рокэ. По этикету этого делать, разумеется, не полагалось, но Дик был уверен, что его не отругают. Сегодня, когда весь город сходил с ума и даже в темноте не прекращал излучать пьянящую безудержную радость, оруженосцу Первого маршала тоже можно было все.

— Монсеньор, вы ничего не замечаете? — спросил он. — Здесь все как будто другое...

Рокэ не ответил. До дома оставалось всего пара десятков бье, Дик уже видел впереди знакомые ворота, однако Рокэ неожиданно натянул поводья. Проследив за его взглядом, Дик догадался, куда он смотрит.

Мрачный серый дом с глубокими нишами, стоявший неподалеку от особняка Алвы, словно памятник тоске и запустению, невероятным образом преобразился. В том же пространстве и даже, кажется, сохранив в кладке те же грубо отесанные камни, теперь возвышалась небольшая часовня с аккуратным шпилем, черневшим на фоне ночного неба, и с круглой розеткой во весь фасад.

— О-откуда это? — запинаясь, вымолвил Дик. — Ведь ее тут не было!

— Воистину, — кивнул Рокэ, не сводя глаз с часовни. — Не знаю, кто тот шутник, который додумался поместить этот оплот добродетели рядом с обителью разврата, но будем считать, что я оценил иронию… — Он вдруг резко поднял голову и устремил взгляд на небо. Дик невольно последовал его примеру и замер, от восхищения приоткрыв рот.

Звезды сияли необычайно ярко, так, будто каждая вдобавок к собственному свету обзавелась дюжиной свечей. Лучи света разбегались в стороны, как языки пламени, они пересекались, сливались вместе и вновь расходились, чтобы встретиться уже с другими звездами. Зрелище было действительно необыкновенное, и у Дика мелькнула мысль, что это даже красивее, чем полыхающий закат, который они наблюдали вечером. И самым удивительным было то, что он видел даже те созвездия, которые знал только по книгам. Среди них особенно выделялась одна крупная одинокая звезда, окруженная ярким голубоватым ореолом. Очевидно, Рокэ тоже отметил ее, потому что губы его шевельнулись, словно не решаясь доверить чужим ушам важный секрет, а затем он произнес — очень медленно и задумчиво, как говорил всегда, когда не хотел ничего объяснять:

— Блуждающие звезды коварны. Мерцают недолго, зато оставляют за собой такой след, что в нем не разобраться целым поколениям... Смотрите, Ричард, внимательно, ибо его величество подарил нам редкое зрелище. — Его рука небрежно скользнула вниз, и Дик увидел, как пальцы легли на рукоять старинного меча и крепко сжали ее. — Это Дейне, самая необычная и таинственная звезда.

 

 

2

 

Уилл Норан смотрел в окно и чувствовал, что сходит с ума. Внутренний двор выглядел как прежде, но там, где увитая плющом стена смыкалась с соседней, начиналось нечто непонятное. Вместо всегда стоявшего за ней небольшого особняка с причудливым витражным окошком под крышей там высилось угрюмое каменное строение, крытое рыжей черепицей. Справа, позади конюшни, тоже, как по волшебству, вырос новый дом — невысокий и приземистый, с закопченной печной трубой. Ни этого дома, ни трубы Уилл никогда здесь не видел.

Он с тревогой перевел взгляд левее и тут же уперся в перекресток двух широких улиц, одна из которых плавно спускалась к реке, а другая уходила наверх, огибая ряд по-дворянски богатых домов. В нескольких окнах были выставлены незнакомые гербы, над воротами красовались древки со знаменем, изображавшим всадника на белом коне и поверженное им чудовище. Уилл был далек от геральдических изысканий, но зрительная память его обычно не подводила. Таких гербов и знамен в Сиане не бывало никогда.

Он вновь посмотрел на незнакомые стены, дома и улицы и в отчаянии протер глаза. Наваждение никуда не делось, и Уилл наконец не выдержал:

— Монсир! Сир Риверте!

— Я сплю, Уильям, — раздался с постели сонный голос. Похоже, Риверте и вправду спал или во всяком случае успешно это изображал.

— Монсир, прошу вас. Вы должны это видеть!

На кровати завозились, и, обернувшись, Уилл увидел высунувшуюся из одеял растрепанную голову.

— И что такое я, по-вашему, должен увидеть? — протянул Риверте, ничуть не скрывая недовольства. — Хиллэс пошел на Вальену войной? Ваш братец Роберт въезжает в город на белом коне и требует мою голову? Небо стало зеленым? — Так и не дождавшись ответа, он широко зевнул. — Ну, и что вы молчите, как монах, позабывший все Руады?

Уилл нерешительно качнул головой в сторону окна.

— Посмотрите сами, монсир.

Риверте душераздирающе вздохнул, будто Уилл просил его о неком сложном, долгом и невероятно скучном деле, и поднялся с постели. В два шага преодолев расстояние до окна, Риверте оперся о подоконник и, плавно потянувшись, выглянул на улицу.

В отличие от Уилла, ему достаточно было и секунды, чтобы оценить происшедшее. Те, кто знал несравненного сира Риверте несколько хуже, могли бы подумать, что незнакомые флаги, реющие по ветру, дома и деревья, выросшие за одну ночь, и река, внезапно освоившая русло там, где когда-то дорога шла в гору, оставили его совершенно равнодушным. Но Уилл прожил с ним три года, три трудных и восхитительных года бок о бок с Фернаном Риверте, и он не мог не почувствовать, как тот напрягся, цепко оглядывая изменившийся город.

— Выглядит так, будто нас завоевали за одну ночь, — вымолвил он наконец. — Но это не под силу природе, да что там, это не под силу даже мне… Уилл, в ваших Руадах есть что-то на случай, если вокруг особняка вдруг вырастает совершенно чужой город?

— Боюсь, что нет, монсир.

— Я почему-то так и думал. По-настоящему ценных советов в них никогда не найдешь. — Риверте повернулся к Уиллу. Взгляд его был тяжелым. — Сколько я вчера выпил?

— Не больше обычного, монсир.

Риверте прищурился:

— Уверены?

— Совершенно уверен, монсир.

— Ну, раз вы уверены, то все в порядке. — Он немного помолчал, снова оглядел незнакомые строения и уже без тени шутливости продолжил: — Что меня радует в происходящем, так это то, что мы не могли сойти с ума оба и сразу.

Уилл вздохнул. На его взгляд, этот вывод ничего не объяснял и, откровенно говоря, был довольно слабым утешением.

— Тогда что же случилось? — спросил он. — Как мы здесь оказались?

— Я думал, вы спросите, как нам вернуться, — без особого веселья усмехнулся Риверте. — Это несколько важнее, вы не находите?

— И как нам вернуться? — покорно повторил Уилл.

— Пока не знаю, но намерен это выяснить сегодня же. — Риверте вновь говорил своим обычным деловым тоном, и, услыхав его, Уилл немного успокоился: когда граф брал все заботы в свои руки, самой разумной тактикой было ему не мешать. — Вот что… Позовите-ка мне Гальяну.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Уилл, — а мне что делать?

— Вам? Как обычно, Уильям, ничего. В этом смысле для вас мало что изменилось. Вы, разумеется, можете побегать по этому городу, даже названия которого мы не знаем, разузнать, в какой он стране, кто ею правит, где расположены оружейные лавки и винные погреба и какими деньгами тут берут плату. Не сомневаюсь, что на определенное время это займет все ваши мысли, однако Гальяна справится с этим лучше и, что важно, гораздо быстрее вас. — Заметив, что Уилл не двигается с места, Риверте снисходительно добавил: — Одевайтесь. После завтрака, я думаю, у меня появятся первые новости, и надо будет выбраться на разведку.

— Я поеду с вами?

— Поедете. И впишете потом в свои хроники. — Риверте бросил быстрый взгляд на простую рубашку, которую Уилл второпях накинул на себя, и сказал: — Вы уж оденьтесь поприличнее, Уильям, иначе у местных жителей сложится неверное представление о высших кругах вальенского общества.

Уилл мог бы ему ответить, что младший сын лорда Бранда Норана не имеет к вальенскому обществу ровным счетом никакого отношения, и потому не так уж важно, что о нем подумают в этих землях. Он мог бы сказать очень многое, но, едва открыв рот, внезапно вспомнил, как Риверте издевался над его костюмом в первый вечер их знакомства и как он сам, сгорая от стыда, бормотал что-то о соответствии обстоятельствам. Тогда все это было ужасно обидно и унизительно, а сейчас почему-то вызвало невольную улыбку.

— Боюсь, что все свои приличные костюмы я отправил в чистку, — с трудом сдерживая смех, заметил Уилл, — остался только коричневый, который, кажется, вам не очень по душе.

— Тот самый, сиротский, в котором вы приехали когда-то в Даккар? — Явно продолжая шутку, Риверте свел брови и неодобрительно покачал головой. — Какой кошмар… Решительно, вы хотите меня опозорить. Ну, черт с вами, надевайте что есть, я постараюсь не смотреть в вашу сторону.

Он еще не успел договорить, как они оба уже смеялись — не менее искренне, чем три года назад злился Уилл, и шутил над ним Риверте. Сейчас смешно было обоим, и точно так же оба знали, что прозвучавшая угроза никогда не будет исполнена.

Ровно час спустя они уже выезжали из дома. Для вылазки, которую Риверте небрежно назвал разведкой, он тем не менее облачился в один из своих лучших камзолов насыщенного лилового цвета, сшитый по последней сианской моде, унизал крупными перстнями все пальцы, за исключением больших, и обвешался оружием с ног до головы. На боку у него красовалась начищенная до блеска шпага, у пояса висел кинжал, а по обе стороны седла были приторочены ножны с короткими мечами. Уилл сомневался, что одному человеку, будь он даже самим Фернаном Вальенским, шестнадцатым графом Риверте, под силу воспользоваться всеми этими клинками одновременно, однако, когда и его заставили опоясаться шпагой, он прикусил язык. Ослепительный фасад был лишь прикрытием для грозной сущности и готовности отразить любую атаку врага численностью от отряда до небольшой армии. Если для Уилла шпага была скорее бесполезным украшением, чем оружием, то Риверте прекрасно знал, как с ней обращаться и, вероятнее всего, вообще обошелся бы без посторонней помощи. А поскольку никто не знал, какие опасности могли поджидать их на незнакомых улицах, принятые графом меры предосторожности были далеко не лишними.

Гальяне удалось выведать не так уж много. О короле Рикардо Четвертом и королеве Аделаиде здесь почти не знали. Лишь однажды, почти случайно подслушав разговор каких-то лавочников, Гальяна уловил знакомые имена, и то мельком. По всей видимости, лавочник тоже был несчастным сианцем, по воле неизвестных сил заброшенным в эту местность. Все прочие горожане действующую власть не поминали вовсе, словно ее и не было. Куда больше они говорили о какой-то войне, судя по всему, закончившейся победой, о чествовании отличившихся полководцев и о главном из них, имевшем звание Первого маршала и такое множество прозвищ, что его настоящее имя — Рокэ Алва — еле удалось выяснить. Этот знаменитый военачальник, герцог и владетель нескольких провинций, очевидно, пользовался при дворе значительным влиянием и беззаботно щеголял столь же значительным шлейфом слухов и сплетен, сопровождавших обычно заметных личностей. По словам Гальяны, наименьшей и самой невинной из его проделок был роман с королевой, который, впрочем, слегка отошел на второй план после недавно одержанной победы в других, более приличествующих его чину, обстоятельствах. Вражеская армия, несмотря на численное превосходство, потерпела сокрушительное поражение и униженно приняла условия мирного договора. «Должно быть, эта армия состояла из полных кретинов, — язвительно заметил на это Риверте, — посмотрел бы я на него в Руване». И все же от Уилла не ускользнуло, что, слушая рассказ Гальяны, Риверте хмурился и слегка поджимал губы, словно пытаясь различить в этом словесном тумане, не встретился ли ему наконец достойный противник, и не окажется ли их неожиданное приключение в чужих землях еще более захватывающим.

Эти самые земли, носящие громкое имя «Золотых», тоже постепенно обретали очертания. Город, в который перенесся сианский особняк Риверте, назывался Олларией и был столицей государства Талиг, весьма протяженного во все стороны света и имевшего свободные выходы к двум морям из четырех. Что находилось за теми морями, по-видимому, не ведали даже местные жители, и хорошо знакомый Уиллу характерный алчный блеск, на мгновение мелькнувший в глазах Риверте, вынужден был угаснуть.

Кони спокойно шли рядом, а Уилл с интересом смотрел на город. Он еще совсем недолго прожил в Сиане, хотя, по меркам Риверте, эти несколько дней, заполненных сплошь официальными визитами, приемами и потоками светской болтовни, тянули на целый год. Он всегда скучал, находясь в бездействии, а когда он скучал, Уиллу приходилось выслушивать ехидные замечания в двойном, а то и в тройном размере. Ради Риверте Уилл был готов на многое, на почти бесконечно многое, и все же в таких случаях он предпочитал малодушно исчезнуть, чем искушать чужое красноречие своим присутствием. Он ускользал из дома ранним утром и до позднего завтрака в компании графа Риверте успевал побродить по тенистым улицам, которые то круто взбирались вверх, то сбегали к реке. Уилл не старался запоминать то, что видел, однако теперь ему казалось, что некоторые дома и строения уже встречались на его пути. Старинная церковь с барельефом, изображавшем фигуры навеки замерших святых, дом стекольщика, отделанный осколками витражей, крошечная лавка торговца книгами, такого же древнего, как и его товар — Уилл был уверен, что знал их, хотя и вряд ли нашел бы снова. Ему казалось, что он держит в руках старую книгу, которую читал в далеком детстве, и сейчас, переворачивая страницу за страницей, он погружается в то, что было для него когда-то целым миром, знакомым до каждой буквы и совершенно незнакомым одновременно.

Что до Риверте, то он смотрел вокруг совсем другими глазами. Он упоминал, что вырос в Сиане, а для человека с такой поразительной памятью, как у него, это означало, что он помнит не только каждый дом, но и имена всех его жителей до пятого колена. И то, что он сейчас видел, его явно не радовало. Риверте то хмурил брови, то кривил губы в усмешке, то что-то бормотал себе под нос. В какой-то момент, услышав свое имя, Уилл навострил уши, но это оказалось всего лишь бессвязным обрывком размышлений, и раньше нередко начинавшихся с обращения к нему.

— Уильям, это же черт знает что такое... Вы только посмотрите! Да будь я проклят!

— Нет уж, монсир, — мягко возразил Уилл, — не надо. Достаточно и того, что мы тут оказались...

Риверте мгновенно натянул поводья и обернулся:

— Вот как? Так вы считаете это карой Создателя? Может, заодно объясните, что я такого сделал? Точнее, — немного помедлив, поправился он, — что я сделал именно сейчас?

— Не знаю, монсир.

— Ничего другого я и не ждал. У вас вечно все, что ясно и так, исходит от Создателя, а все непонятное — от лукавого... И что прикажете мне делать с этим бесценным фактом?

Уилл не ответил. Он понимал, почему Риверте злился: неизвестность выводила его из себя. Несмотря на подмеченные Уиллом смутно знакомые черты, здесь все было чужим. Люди выглядели так же, но были одеты чуть иначе, встреченный ими на одной из улиц отряд стражников, наряженных в черно-белые мундиры, напоминал сошедшие с доски суровые шахматные фигуры, а дома, вдоль которых они важно вышагивали, больше напоминали замки. Да и сам город был старше и строже любого из вальенских городов: в отличие от той же Сианы, выстроенный в едином простом стиле, этот город, должно быть, стоял здесь многие века и не раз менял свой облик. Рядом с почтенной матроной Олларией, убеленной сединами камней, Сиана со своими раскиданными по холмам невысокими домиками казалась легкомысленной девицей на выданье.

И еще здесь не было никаких следов того, что, как подозревал Уилл, Риверте интересовало больше всего: здесь не было дворца короля Рикардо.

 

 

3

 

Дик так до конца и не понял, что случилось с Олларией, и почему Кэртиана и другой мир Ожерелья так странно переплелись. Он чувствовал, что это столкновение и те явления на закатном небе, которые они с Рокэ вчера наблюдали с дворцового балкона, как-то связаны между собой, однако что стало причиной, а что следствием, решить пока не мог. Практическая же сторона дела и вовсе приводила его в полное замешательство. Осознать, каким образом здоровенные старые дома, простоявшие не один десяток лет, вросшие фундаментом в уличный булыжник и увитые плющом из соседних палисадников, в одно мгновение поменялись местами, будто кости в руках ловкого игрока, было решительно невозможно. Полночи Дик ворочался в постели, упрямо сопоставляя известные ему факты. Он думал о короле и древнем мече Раканов, о родовых стихиях, о блуждающих звездах, и от звезд его мысли как-то случайно перешли на сверкающий орден Рокэ, потом так же плавно сместились на самого Рокэ, а затем, как всегда происходило в таких случаях, на нем и остались.

Утро не принесло облегчения. Вся эта история была настолько загадочной, что никак не выходила из головы. Дику ужасно хотелось расспросить об этом Рокэ, но тот еще затемно заперся в библиотеке и не велел его беспокоить. Ждать не хотелось, и, едва закончив завтрак, Дик отправился посмотреть, не исчезла ли за ночь новая часовня.

Нет, она никуда не делась. Розетка поблескивала на солнце множеством окошек, двери были приветливо распахнуты. Присмотревшись, Дик заметил внутри и людей, очевидно, заглянувших послушать проповедь. В первый момент он удивился, но затем подумал, что вряд ли местоположение церкви для них так уж важно: если человек хочет обратиться к Создателю, он не станет крутить носом, выбирая, куда пойти. Даже в Надоре унылая часовня была самым посещаемым местом, хотя без усилий матушки туда не заглянул бы и отец Маттео, что уж говорить об этой, которая была и светлее, и красивее.

Рассмотрев новую часовню во всех деталях, Дик остановился, раздумывая, что делать дальше. Рокэ наверняка еще был занят, а значит, дома его никто не ждал. До обеда оставалось еще слишком много времени, и в любом случае идти в трактир одному было незачем, тем более что с кончитиной кухни утром доносились запахи, которые не шли ни в какое сравнение с мясом по-кагетски. Словом, искушение пойти в город было слишком велико. Приняв решение, Дик удовлетворенно выдохнул и без какой-то особой цели зашагал вниз по улице.

Он с любопытством поглядывал по сторонам. Те дома и лавки, которые накануне показались ему незнакомыми, и в самом деле были чужими, хотя выглядели похоже, и даже вывески на них были выбиты на талиг. Новые строения с ювелирной точностью втиснулись между старыми, будто кусочки мозаики, вставшие на свои места. Это было удивительно и немного страшновато: Дик представлял огромного неведомого волшебника, который, держа дома за крыши, переставляет их куда-то за тысячи хорн, словно детские игрушки, и потом с пугающей силой прижимает к земле рукой.

Размышляя таким образом, Дик проходил улицу за улицей и вскоре сам не заметил, как дошел до переулка, за которым начиналось аббатство Святой Октавии. Он сделал еще пару шагов и замер как вкопанный.

Аббатство исчезло.

На его месте раскинулся густой сад, окруженный ажурной кованой решеткой. Мощные деревья с крупными широкими листьями, тесня друг друга, выгибались наружу и почти смыкались с плотными зарослями дикого винограда, который надежно укрывал сад от посторонних взоров. Где-то в толще листвы пели птицы, и в отдалении слышалось журчание воды. Все это выглядело таким основательным и старым, как будто никакого аббатства там никогда и не было. 

Дик оглянулся. Вокруг не было ни души, должно быть, те жители Олларии, которых тоже заинтересовали перемены, сюда пока не добрались, и от этого внезапного безлюдья рядом с таинственным садом Дику стало не по себе.

Слишком ошеломленный, чтобы думать, он осторожно двинулся вперед вдоль ограды, внимательно ее осматривая. Пройдя с десяток шагов, он все еще не видел ничего, кроме дикого винограда, но вдруг заросли поредели, и среди них забрезжил просвет.

Дик остановился. Приоткрытая калитка выглядела вполне безобидно, замок носил следы ржавчины, и, по-видимому, не использовался уже давно. Помедлив еще мгновение, он на всякий случай обнажил шпагу и вошел.

Узкая тропинка, над которой смыкались кронами деревья, была присыпана гравием и отзывалась на шаги мягким хрустом. В очередной раз посетовав на свое неумение ходить тихо, Дик начал красться вперед, готовый в любой момент сразиться с неведомым врагом. Неизвестность почему-то страшила его больше, чем он был готов себе признаться, и он всеми силами старался не терять бдительности.

Враги, однако, не появлялись. Тропинка вышла к открытой круглой площадке, в центре которой располагался фонтан, а внутри его — очень странная скульптура. Это были две обнаженные молодые женщины, которые стояли, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу в страстном объятии, и целовались. Судя по запечатленным скульптором безмятежным лицам, они ничуть не смущались ни поцелуя, ни тем более своей наготы.

От удивления Дик приоткрыл рот. Он не только никогда не видел ничего подобного — он даже не мог этого представить.

— Это богини, — произнес чей-то голос. — Точнее, Целующиеся Богини. У них очень похожие имена, но я забыл, какие.

Дик резко обернулся. С каменной скамьи, притаившейся в тени деревьев, навстречу ему поднимался человек. 

Незнакомец казался немногим старше Дика. Спокойное приятное лицо, обрамленное волнистыми светлыми волосами, не позволяло с точностью определить принадлежность к дворянскому сословию, однако камзол и бриджи из коричневого бархата, тонкие кружева на воротнике и манжетах рубашки, а главное, прицепленная к поясу шпага не оставляли в этом никаких сомнений.

— Простите, — с мягкой улыбкой произнес незнакомец, — я, кажется, испугал вас. Мне следовало раньше обозначить свое присутствие и представиться. — Он выступил из тени и слегка поклонился: — Меня зовут Уильям Норан.

Учтивые манеры окончательно подтвердили догадку Дика: перед ним был, несомненно, человек благородный. Но что это за род — Норан? Среди Людей Чести, как, впрочем, и среди «навозников», такой фамилии не было ни у кого.

— Ричард Окделл, — с достоинством проговорил Дик, кланяясь в ответ, и тут же поправился: — Герцог Ричард Окделл.

— Весьма польщен, ваша светлость.

«Светлостью» Дика еще не называл никто. Даже дома, в родном Надоре, слуги говорили ему «тан» или «эр Ричард». Это вполне отвечало традициям, но «светлость» звучала несравнимо приятнее.

Дик с подозрением прищурился, однако лицо молодого человека по-прежнему излучало лишь доброжелательное любопытство.

— Простите, что нарушил ваше уединение, сударь, — сказал он и, не удержавшись, вновь оглянулся на скульптуру на фонтане: — Вы сказали, что это богини?

— Языческие богини, — подтвердил Уильям, — еще с темных времен.

Дик неуверенно взглянул на него. Из этой короткой фразы он не понял ровным счетом ничего, но переспрашивать не стал. 

— А почему они... целуются?

— Это миф, легенда... — молодой человек неожиданно покраснел и добавил: — Признаюсь, я не уверен, что ее уместно пересказывать... Да и, честно говоря, мне эта скульптура никогда не нравилась.

— Так вы уже видели ее? — изумился Дик и тут же обругал себя за нелепый вопрос: ну конечно, он видел, иначе откуда бы он мог знать о легенде и темных временах?

Тот кивнул:

— Видел. В Сиане этот сад примыкал к королевскому дворцу.

— Где-где? — недоуменно переспросил Дик.

— В Сиане, — повторил Уильям и слегка нахмурился: — Это столица Вальены, а Вальена — это часть... самая значительная часть империи его величества Рикардо Четвертого. 

И тут до Дика наконец дошло. Он понял, почему не помнит фамилии Норан и не знает ни Вальены, ни Рикардо Четвертого. Уильям был человеком из того, другого мира.

— Разрубленный Змей!!

В один миг позабыв о приличиях, Дик во все глаза уставился на чужестранца. Выходит, переместились не только дома, но и люди?! Вот это чудеса! А люди-то совсем такие же...

Уильям, в свою очередь, с интересом глядел на Дика и, похоже, думал о том же. Добрых несколько минут они так и стояли друг напротив друга, забыв о богинях и вообще обо всем, и откровенно пялились, изучая черты лица, прически и одежду. Больше всего в этот момент они напоминали детей, которым показывают новую игрушку.

Наконец Уильям тряхнул головой и рассмеялся:

— Это так нелепо, вы не находите? Вы думаете, чем я отличаюсь от вас, я задаю себе тот же вопрос, а на самом деле никакой разницы и нет. Мы просто люди, обыкновенные люди.

Дик не выдержал и тоже засмеялся.

— Действительно, нелепо, — согласился он. — Мы даже говорим на одном языке!

— Хотя у нас он зовется вальендо, — подхватил Уильям.

— А у нас — талиг, а звучит одинаково. Странно, правда?

— Очень, — Уильям снова улыбнулся, — но я этому рад.

С каждой минутой этой странной беседы новый знакомый нравился Дику все больше. Он вел себя просто и вместе с тем очень искренне, что выгодно отличало его от всех знакомых Дика в Олларии. Даже Арно, пожалуй, самый открытый из них, иногда позволял себе излишнюю прямоту или — очевидно, следуя примеру старших братьев, — наоборот держался отстраненно, словно еще не решил, какую линию поведения стоит избрать. Уильям не пытался ничего изображать. С ним было удивительно легко, спокойно и ужасно хотелось говорить и говорить дальше.

— Вы не спешите? — осторожно спросил Дик. — Мы можем поговорить еще немного?

В других обстоятельствах он четырежды подумал бы, прежде чем первому шагнуть навстречу — пусть даже речь шла всего лишь о беседе, — но сейчас слова вырвались сами, и ему совсем не хотелось стыдиться их и жалеть о сказанном.

— Нет, нисколько, — ответил Уильям, и Дик уловил в его голосе облегчение: должно быть, желание поболтать еще было обоюдным. — Присядем здесь?

Он указал на широкий бортик фонтана. Нагретый солнцем мрамор выглядел куда более соблазнительно, чем тенистая скамья, а главное — позволял повернуться спиной к непристойной скульптуре. Дик без колебаний кивнул и уселся первым.

Уильям хотел последовать его примеру, но его шпага неловко уперлась в землю, мешая сесть. Он потянул ее на себя, затем попытался убрать за спину, и наконец, так и найдя удобного положения, отстегнул от ремня и положил рядом.

— Какая же она длинная... И как только вы их носите, это же издевательство... — недовольно пробормотал он и объяснил: — Обычно я не ношу с собой оружия.

— Как это — не носите? — удивился Дик. — Вообще? Совсем никакого?

Уильям кивнул.

— Совсем. Просто обычно оно мне не нужно, да и боец из меня неважный.

И это тоже прозвучало так правдиво и легко, что Дик проглотил готовое сорваться с языка замечание о чести дворянина, требующей постоянной готовности к поединку.

— Этому можно научиться, — сказал он, — если как следует тренироваться, то все получится. И учитель хороший нужен... У вас, наверное, тоже такие есть?

— Есть, — на лице Уильяма мелькнуло загадочное выражение, — хотя не думаю, что мне это действительно нужно... — Он бросил равнодушный взгляд на шпагу с изящной резной гардой: — Я и сегодня ее взял только потому, что мы в чужом городе.

— Оружие нужно в любом городе, — уверенно заявил Дик. — А здесь особенно. Когда я только приехал в Олларию, на меня напали разбойники!

— Правда? — с явным интересом спросил Уильям. — И что же вы сделали?

— Ну...

Дик замялся. В той ночной переделке, в которую он когда-то угодил, и из которой выбрался живым лишь благодаря двум удивительно метким выстрелам неизвестного стрелка, особой доблести проявить не удалось. Позднее Дик не раз задумывался, кто мог быть тем стрелком, что его спас, и даже однажды спросил об этом Рокэ, но тот лишь усмехнулся и ничего не сказал, чем только укрепил подозрения на свой счет.

— Простите, если мое любопытство было чрезмерным, — тихо проговорил Уильям. — Должно быть, это не слишком приятные воспоминания?

— Нет, ничего, — Дик мотнул головой и выдавил улыбку: — Просто тогда я еще плохо умел драться. Я легко ранил двоих, а потом... потом мне помогли.

— Значит, Господь триединый направил чью-то благородную руку. Что же в этом плохого?

Дик слегка поморщился. Если кто и направлял руку его эра, то только он сам.

— Мне повезло, — сказал он, — и Создатель тут ни при чем. Между прочим, все это произошло совсем недалеко отсюда, между аббатствами Святой Октавии и Святого Франциска. Так что примите мой добрый совет, сударь, не ходите здесь без оружия.

— Благодарю вас, — отозвался Уильям, — однако я никуда не собираюсь ходить один. Здесь я просто жду, и место кажется вполне безопасным.

— Ждете? А кого? — Сообразив, что вопрос прозвучал грубовато, Дик спохватился и добавил: — Разумеется, если это не тайна.

Уильям, похоже, не обиделся.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Я жду сира Риверте, своего... — он внезапно запнулся, умолк, почему-то залился краской и наконец продолжил: — Я жду своего господина.

Чего он так смущался, Дик не понял. Уильям тоже состоял на службе, возможно, даже у какого-то знатного лица, но едва ли это было чем-то недостойным: для этого молодой человек производил слишком хорошее впечатление.

— А кто он?

Уильям, медленно повернув голову, с недоумением посмотрел на Дика.

— Вы действительно не знаете графа Риверте? Он лучший полководец, не проигравший ни одного сражения, ему нет равных во всей империи...

Уильям смолк, словно спохватившись, но Дик не заметил этого: его увлекло нестерпимое, хоть и толком не осознанное побуждение поправить собеседника. Ровно теми же словами можно было бы описать Рокэ: лучший, непобедимый, несравненный — каждое из этих определений было бы справедливо, последнее — особенно. Но почему Уильям выбрал их для какого-то другого человека? На что он намекает и как смеет ставить их рядом? Уж не вздумал ли он шутить? Позволить ему это было нельзя.

— Вы ошибаетесь, — твердо произнес Дик, едва не вздрогнув от собственного тона, который терпеть не мог Рокэ, всякий раз презрительно называя «надорской спесью». — Лучший полководец Талига — герцог Алва, это известно всем, и я попросил бы вас...

Договорить ему не дали. Уильям вдруг мягко коснулся его руки — очень деликатно, без тени фамильярности.

— Погодите... — чуть дрогнувшим голосом произнес он, — я понял. Вы ведь говорите о Талиге, а я — о Вальене. Я ничего не знаю о герцоге Алва, так же как и вы ничего не знаете о графе Риверте.

Дик молча уставился на Уильяма, пытаясь осознать, как-то уместить в голове и охватить рассудком то, что услышал. Два мира, два лучших полководца — и среди множества людей, чьи пути неведомым образом пересеклись в этот день, встретились именно они, Ричард Окделл и Уильям Норан, состоящие на службе каждый у своего господина. Лучшего из лучших и, разумеется, незнакомого с другим.

Дик тяжело перевел дух, голова у него уже шла кругом.

— И ваш... граф Риверте и вправду лучший полководец?

— В империи короля Рикардо, — кивнул Уильям. — А ваш герцог Алва?..

— Лучший в Золотых Землях, — торжественно закончил Дик.

— И вы служите ему?

Дик кивнул и в свою очередь спросил:

— А вы тоже оруженосец?

Уильям почему-то рассмеялся:

— Нет. Сир Риверте не жалует оруженосцев, он говорит, что от них нет никакого толка.

Дик невольно фыркнул. Рокэ мог бы сказать то же самое, если не теми же словами, то уж точно с таким же смыслом. Собственно, год назад он и сказал, но Дик предпочитал не вспоминать о том разговоре.

— Если ваш эр — полководец, то кем же вы у него служите?

— Я его хроникер.

— А что это означает?

— Летописец. Историк. Я пишу... Собираюсь писать о нем.

От удивления Дик широко распахнул глаза.

— Вы сами пишете? Настоящую книгу? Так, значит, вы сочинитель, как мастер Дидерих?

— Не знаю, о ком вы говорите, — слегка смутился Уильям, — но до мастера, кто бы он ни был, мне далеко. По правде говоря, пока я не так уж далеко продвинулся… Точнее, я только начал.

— Все равно это замечательно, — с восхищением произнес Дик, — ведь вы когда-нибудь закончите, и все прочтут, что вы написали.

— Когда-нибудь — надеюсь, — ответил Уильям и улыбнулся: — Только, боюсь, меня сразу заставят все переписывать.

— Почему? Вашему господину не нравится, как получается?

— Он еще не видел моих записей. — Уильям вздохнул. — Дело в том, что я хотел бы рассказать о нем правду, всю правду от начала и до конца. А правда иногда бывает... слишком жестокой. Ведь великие люди идут прямо к цели, не оглядываясь на других и не думая, как они смотрятся со стороны… Конечно, иначе они не были бы великими, но я не уверен, что смогу остаться полностью беспристрастным… — Он умолк и о чем-то глубоко задумался. Затем потер переносицу и взмахнул рукой: — Ладно, не о чем пока говорить, еще ничего не написано. А вы? Я верно понял, что вы оруженосец?

— Да, — ответил Дик. — Уже больше года. — Ему вдруг показалось, что на фоне возвышенного занятия Уильяма его собственный статус выглядит недостаточно солидно. Немного поразмыслив, он добавил: — Мы только что вернулись с войны.

Говоря это, Дик постарался придать тону некоторую небрежность, как если бы война была для него делом обыденным и даже скучноватым, и по-видимому, перестарался: теперь уже Уильям вытаращил на него глаза.

— Неужели? С той самой, где вы победили большую армию в неравном бою?

— С той самой, — подтвердил Дик и, не удержавшись, похвастался: — Я сбил неприятельский флаг и получил за это орден «Талигойской Розы».

— Вот это да! — Уильям зачарованно глядел на него, нисколько не стесняясь своего восторга. — Это же, наверное, было очень трудно?

Перед глазами Дика мгновенно возникла недавняя картина: запряжка с пушкой, клубы дыма, маячащий вдалеке золотой кагетский шар, обвешанный лентами, и рука его эра, направляющая орудие так умело, словно никогда не делала ничего проще.

— Один я бы наверняка промахнулся, — признался Дик, решив не уточнять размер своего вклада в подвиг.

— И в сражениях вы участвовали?

— В одном сражении и в штурме Барсовых Врат, это укрепленная крепость в Саграннских горах… Была.

— Как интересно! — В голосе Уильяма слышалась искренняя радость за чужую удачу, и Дик невольно одернул себя, что так разошелся. Уильям, впрочем, этого не заметил и продолжал: — А я вот никогда так не дрался… Только один раз был в осажденном замке, когда Рашан Индрас обложил Даккар. Сир Риверте держал осаду несколько недель.

— Несколько недель! — воскликнул Дик, чувствуя, что настает его очередь восхищаться и слушать. — И замок выстоял?

— Конечно, — с гордостью ответил Уильям, — ведь его защищал сир Риверте.

Дик едва не присвистнул: Талиг уже давно воевал иначе, но в книгах, конечно, сохранились описания стратегически важных цитаделей, которые в силу этих своих свойств неизбежно подвергались кровавым и разрушительным штурмам. Выдержать осаду даже несколько дней было непросто, а простоять несколько недель, не уморив защитников голодом и жаждой, представлялось и вовсе непосильной задачей. Похоже, этот Риверте и вправду чего-то стоил.

— Расскажите! — попросил Дик, но, как назло, в этот момент за деревьями коротко фыркнула лошадь, раздался характерный звон оружия, хруст веток под чьей-то тяжелой поступью, а сразу за ними последовал не слишком дружелюбный окрик:

— Уильям, да где вас черти носят?! Уильям!

Дик вздрогнул, а Уильям быстро поднялся на ноги.

— Это он, — почему-то шепотом сказал он и принялся пристегивать обратно шпагу, — простите, мне пора идти. Великие люди не любят ждать.

— Постойте! — окликнул его Дик. — Мы увидимся еще?

Уильям покосился в сторону кустов и беспомощно развел руками:

— Кто же знает…

— Я живу на улице Мимоз, — торопливо проговорил Дик, — и иногда обедаю в «Солнце Кагеты», это трактир в Нижнем городе.

Уильям почему-то колебался. Лицо его стало напряженным и немного печальным.

— Я с радостью встречусь с вами снова, герцог Окделл, — наконец ответил он, — если успею. Быть может, мы все-таки вернемся обратно в Сиану...

— А если нет?

Уильям низко склонил голову, и волосы на мгновение упали ему на лицо. Когда он выпрямился, на его губах была прежняя мягкая улыбка.

— Я приду!

Он махнул рукой на прощание и исчез между деревьями.

В зарослях вновь стало тихо, а Дик все смотрел вслед Уильяму и, кажется, впервые в жизни думал, что встретил человека, с которым очень хотел бы подружиться.

 

 

4

 

Всю дорогу до дома Риверте молчал. Уилл держался рядом и изредка поглядывал на его необычно сосредоточенное лицо, пытаясь угадать, о чем он думает — конечно же, без всякой надежды на успех. Временами Риверте хмурился и прикусывал губу, словно не находя решения трудной задаче, затем вдруг улыбался с тем заговорщицким видом, что, как правило, грозил сопредельным с Вальеной государствам небольшой стремительной войной, выиграть которую у них не было ни единого шанса. Это могло означать все что угодно, а спрашивать Уилл не решился, хоть его и распирало любопытство. Он не знал, скорее, чувствовал, что в такие минуты Риверте лучше не тревожить.

В особняке было тихо. Слуги, растерянные из-за невероятного перемещения, незаметно занимались своими обязанностями и явно старались не попадаться на глаза господину графу, способному одной фразой превратить настроение из унылого в откровенно отчаянное. Гальяна, по-видимому, снова отправленный в город, еще не вернулся. Последнему обстоятельству Уилл был втайне рад: хитрая лисья физиономия до сих пор вызывала у него слишком острые воспоминания.

— Черт знает что, — выругался Риверте, обведя взглядом пустые коридоры. Потом посмотрел на Уилла, который все еще стоял возле него, и сказал: — Видит бог, у меня не было намерения сегодня напиваться, но раз все эти трусливые крысы попрятались по своим норам, другого выхода нет. Вы обречены, сир Норан. — И тут же, заметив озадаченное лицо Уилла, спросил: — Ну что? Что вы так смотрите, будто я предложил вам запалить костер из Священных Руад?

— Вам показалось, — пробормотал Уилл, чувствуя, что краснеет. Он так и не научился спокойно относиться к шуткам на эту тему.

— Да? Вот и отлично. Пойдемте выпьем, Уильям, тут, кажется, завалялась пара бутылок этого вашего асмайского... А если не хотите, то все равно пойдемте, посидите просто так.

Уилл еще размышлял, что ответить, а Риверте уже стремительно шагал вперед по коридору. Как и всегда, он не сомневался, что его предложение будет принято, и Уиллу не пришло и в голову обмануть его ожидания.

К некоторому разочарованию Уилла, у двери в спальню они не задержались. Очевидно, Риверте и впрямь был настроен на длинный вечер, а все длинные вечера он обычно коротал в своем рабочем кабинете с книжными полками и яшмовым глобусом у окна. Раньше, глядя на этот глобус, Уилл восхищался тонкой работой мастера, но сейчас испытал невольное раздражение: какое-то время графу Риверте смотреть на него будет, похоже, незачем.

Риверте сам откупорил бутылки — разные, отметил Уилл, красное для себя и белое для него, — и разлил вино. Вдохнув знакомый сладковатый запах асмайского, Уилл неожиданно понял, что тоже хочет выпить. Он никогда не был поклонником бурных возлияний и чаще действительно просто сидел рядом, пока Риверте опустошал бутылку за бутылкой, ничуть не пьянея. Так было и накануне, когда они добрались до спальни лишь глубокой ночью, а с рассветом оказались в другом мире. Интересно, вдруг подумал Уилл, а если сегодня напьюсь я, завтра мы вернемся в Сиану?

— Вы узнали что-нибудь, монсир? — спросил он.

— А как же, — кивнул Риверте, вновь наполняя свой пустой бокал, — и весь этот салат из названий и имен, которые я впервые слышу, под изысканным соусом из сплетен о людях, которых я в глаза не видел, потянет на пару томов ваших хроник. Здешний народ весьма разговорчив и приветлив, в двух трактирах меня угостили недурным вином, в одном пригласили стать крестным отцом хозяйскому ребенку, а последнем едва не женили на дочке какой-то вдовы. Девица, надо признать, была довольно хорошенькой, но ужасной дурой, а вы знаете, как я чувствителен к таким недостаткам... Впрочем, к нашему делу это все не имеет ровным счетом никакого отношения, так что, пожалуй, можно сказать, что в главном вопросе мы остались примерно там же, где были этим утром.

Уилл подавил вздох. Расставшись с Риверте у сада с богинями, он почему-то пребывал в уверенности, что к вечеру все благополучно разрешится или хотя бы станет понятно. Он не знал, что именно услышит, и был внутренне готов ко всему — но только не к тому, что Риверте будет вот так сидеть перед ним в кресле, блаженно вытянув к огню ноги, и с беззаботным видом рассуждать о трактирах.

— И нет никакого способа узнать?

— Может, и есть, только я его еще не нашел... Ну, полно, Уильям, не вздыхайте так печально, нет сил на вас смотреть. Скажите-ка лучше, чем вы занимались, пока меня не было.

— Вас ждал, — хмуро ответил Уилл, — чем еще мне было заниматься?

Риверте внимательно посмотрел на него поверх бокала.

— Что это, уже упреки? Недовольство? Несчастного сиротку оставили одного на целый час?

— На два часа, — уточнил Уилл и, подыгрывая Риверте, добавил: — Да еще и в чужом городе, полном опасностей. А если бы меня похитили разбойники?

— Они быстро раскаялись бы в содеянном и отпустили вас с миром, — мгновенно отозвался Риверте. — А с чего вы вообще взяли, что тут водятся разбойники?

Уилл прикусил губу. Он понял, что невольно проговорился, и теперь лихорадочно соображал, стоит ли рассказывать остальное. Упрекнуть себя ему было не в чем, он не раскрывал чужих секретов и не говорил ничего дурного, но все же колебался.

— А разве не водятся? — вместо ответа спросил он.

— Да не все ли равно? После знакомства с вашим братцем я бы сказал, что разбойники — это самая безобидная из опасностей, которые могут вам угрожать.

Риверте едва заметно помрачнел, и Уилл прекрасно знал почему: безобразная сцена в Чертовом лесу слишком крепко засела у них в памяти. Уилл тогда выставил себя дураком, Роберт — подлым негодяем, и только Риверте, которого хотели заманить в ловушку, вывернулся из нее с блеском и достоинством. Почти с достоинством, мысленно поправился Уилл, вмешаться он мог бы и пораньше.

— Уильям, — вновь заговорил Риверте, уже не особенно скрывая возникшее раньше любопытство, — вы же не просто так это сказали, у вас все на лице написано. Давайте, выкладывайте. С кем вы беседовали там, у фонтана?

Уилл нерешительно уставился в свой бокал.

— Я встретил одного человека.

— Уже немало.

— ...Ричарда Окделла. Герцога Ричарда Окделла.

Риверте присвистнул и с деланным восхищением протянул:

— Это изумительно! Вы даже здесь умудрились найти хиллэсца, и сразу целого герцога! Решили не размениваться на мелкую сошку?

Уилл с недоумением посмотрел на него. О самом разговоре еще не было сказано ни слова, а Риверте уже язвил так, будто Уилл дал к тому с десяток поводов.

— Я ничего не решал, — попытался объяснить он, — этот человек пришел сам... И он не из Хиллэса. Он отсюда, из этого мира.

— А вот это уже интересно. И как он? Убелен сединами и сгибается к земле под тяжестью прожитых лет и герцогской цепи?

Предположение было настолько далеким от истины, что Уилл не смог сдержать смеха.

— Нет, — сказал он, — вовсе нет. Он молод, мне показалось, даже моложе меня. И цепь он не носит, ничего такого... Он сказал, что служит оруженосцем, наверное, поэтому.

— Оруженосцем? — переспросил Риверте, и глаза его недобро блеснули. — Значит, здесь еще осталась эта дурь... А я было подумал, что Вальена от них отстала. Оказывается, ничего подобного, и трепетных юношей тут заставляют носить господские цвета и таскать оружие... Вы чувствуете, как вам повезло, сир Норан? Вы-то у меня не обременены ничем, кроме чернильницы и перьев, а?

— Сегодня нет, — улыбнулся Уилл и покосился на шпагу, которую он отцепил сразу же, как вошел в комнату. — Не так уж мне и повезло.

— Это исключение, которое лишь подтверждает правило, — заявил Риверте. — Ладно, так о чем вы беседовали?

Уилл задумался, восстанавливая в памяти недавнюю встречу. Он помнил, что ему было интересно, что хотелось слушать Ричарда и говорить самому, но, в сущности, ничего ценного он не узнал. Он вновь мысленно повторил все услышанное и вдруг понял, что зашел в тупик: пересказывать было нечего.

— Мы говорили об оружии, о войне... — неуверенно начал Уилл. — Он там был вместе со своим маршалом, герцогом Алва. А я рассказал про осаду Даккара, и как мы...

— Погодите, — перебил его Риверте, — как мы, я знаю и без вас. Так это был оруженосец Алвы?

Уилл быстро кивнул.

— Он так сказал.

— И что он поведал вам о своем господине?

Уилл замялся. Конечно, повторить чужие слова было бы проще простого, но, поймав устремленный на него пристальный взгляд Риверте, он инстинктивно почувствовал, что делать этого не стоит.

— Да так, — неопределенно проговорил Уилл, — пожалуй, ничего особенного... Кажется, он много воевал, ну и вообще... довольно известен.

Риверте еще мгновение молча смотрел на него, а затем неожиданно расхохотался.

— Ваша дипломатичность, Уильям, заслуживает отдельных хроник, и я клянусь своим лучшим камзолом, что они оставят мои похождения далеко позади. «Довольно известен»! Да мне сегодня все уши прожужжали этим Алвой, как будто он единственный житель в этом чертовом городе, единственный военный в армии и единственный любовник во всех постелях. Последнее, кстати, тронуло меня особенно: местные девицы, должно быть, занимают к нему очередь прямо с рождения, иначе им никак не успеть, бедняжкам... — Он возмущенно взмахнул рукой и хлопнул себя по колену: — И что же, стоило мне спросить о нем вас, как я снова слышу то же самое!

Уилл прекрасно помнил, что о постелях не обмолвился и словом, но для графа Риверте это, кажется, уже не имело значения. С каждой минутой все отчетливее ощущалось, что в нем говорит не только вечная привычка поддевать окружающих по любому поводу, но и проступает вполне определенная ревность. Он всегда был тщеславен, с нежностью подумал Уилл, и всегда останется таким, потому что имеет на то все основания.

— О девицах мне ничего не известно, — мягко сказал Уилл, — но если я снова встречу герцога Окделла, могу о них спросить.

— И он наверняка наплетет вам такую же кучу небылиц, — фыркнул Риверте, и Уилл с облегчением заметил, что он тоже смягчил тон. — Все эти оруженосцы — напыщенные и глупые мальчишки, а от их разговоров сразу сводит зубы. Нет, Уильям, вам совершенно ни к чему снова с ним встречаться.

Уилл едва не выронил бокал.

— Монсир, вы... вы запрещаете мне? — запинаясь, спросил он и тут же понял, что угадал. Однако Риверте ничуть не спешил подтвердить это.

— Какой вздор! — воскликнул он. — Вы не малое дитя, а я, слава святым угодникам, не ваш опекун, чтобы что-то вам запрещать. Нет, — серьезно и, как показалось Уиллу, с легким оттенком угрозы, продолжил он, — я не запрещаю, а советую. Очень настоятельно советую. Вы меня поняли?

— Да, монсир, — кивнул Уилл, успев радостно подумать, что с него пока не взяли обещания последовать этому совету.

— Хорошо. Тем более, ничего нового он все равно вам не расскажет... Надо признать, сир Норан, что вы на редкость бездарно потратили время. Зато смотрите, — он неожиданно поднялся с кресла и, на ходу вынимая из кармана сложенный в несколько раз документ, шагнул к столу, — я тут раздобыл одну штуку...

Риверте развернул бумагу и аккуратно разложил ее, прижав края руками. Заглянув за его плечо, Уилл увидел карту каких-то земель, начерченную грубовато, но достаточно подробно, чтобы можно было разглядеть границы государств, города и даже дороги. Ни одно из названий, подписанных неровным кривым почерком, не показалось ему знакомым.

— Это Талиг, — пояснил Риверте, — где мы с вами сейчас находимся. Вот это, — он указал на жирные линии на северо-западе и юго-востоке, — судя по всему, действующие границы. Да подойдите же сюда, что вы там прячетесь?

Уилл покорно приблизился и уселся на край дубового стола, как нередко делал, когда Риверте приходила охота поделиться с ним своими планами. Похоже, сейчас он был именно в таком настроении.

— Смотрите, Уильям, видите? — продолжал Риверте, с каждой фразой все больше воодушевляясь: — Три самые крупные провинции примыкают к столице и потому не особенно интересны. А вот четвертая, видите? Вот здесь, этот полуостров на юго-западе? Он явно стоит особняком, да к тому же отделен горным хребтом. Если выставить там всего пару гарнизонов, то о вторжении с севера можно забыть. Остается море, но взять хорошо укрепленный порт куда сложнее, чем замок, а если притащить туда пушки... Скажем, целую батарею, прямо на берегу? Как вы считаете?

Уилл нервно сглотнул. От намерений Риверте у него на затылке зашевелились волосы.

— Вы что, хотите напасть на Талиг? — с ужасом прошептал Уилл.

Риверте оторвался от карты и очень серьезно посмотрел на него.

— Уильям, вы можете честно ответить мне на один вопрос?

— На какой?

— Вы видите здесь хоть какие-то следы пребывания его величества Рикардо?

— Нет, монсир, — сдавленно пробормотал Уилл, силясь угадать, к чему тот клонит.

Словно не замечая его растерянности, Риверте удовлетворенно кивнул.

— И я не вижу. А раз его тут нет, то, следовательно, я не обязан перед ним отчитываться в своих действиях и планах. Верно?

Уилл молчал. Все слова, которые он мог бы сказать в ответ, не возымели бы на Риверте ровно никакого воздействия: загоревшись очередной безумной идеей, он обычно уже не слушал никого. Каждую из них он бесконечно крутил в голове, продумывая до мельчайших деталей, он ел с ними, пил с ними и даже, к искреннему неудовольствию Уилла, спал с ними, пока не выстраивал в безупречную последовательность событий, которые должны были привести его к победе. И все же раньше его планы никогда не приводили Уилла в такой суеверный ужас, потому что раньше граф Риверте воевал все-таки в своем мире, а не неизвестно где.

— Но монсир, — охрипшим от волнения голосом попытался возразить Уилл, — может быть, вы сначала соберете армию?

Риверте выпрямился и, скрестив на груди руки, устремил взгляд в окно. На улице начинали сгущаться сумерки, окрашивая чужой город в нежно-розовые тона, на далекой колокольне пробили гулкие удары. Этот город еще не знал, какую разрушительную силу сюда занесло в лице графа Риверте, и тихо наслаждался вечерним покоем.

— Я непременно подумаю над этим, но позже.

Уилл слегка вздрогнул, когда сильные руки легли ему на талию, а затем поднялись выше, уверенным собственническим движением прижимая к себе. Уилл с готовностью подался навстречу, стараясь не упустить ни одного мгновения этих объятий, которые ценил ничуть не меньше всего остального и в которых заранее знал каждый отклик своего тела: сбившееся дыхание, пропустившее удар сердце, разливающееся внизу живота тепло, и, словно в насмешку над природой, последним аккордом этой неслышной песни — его собственные руки, сжимающие чужие плечи. Он давно научился на ощупь узнавать каждый дюйм горячей кожи со следами старых шрамов и чувствовать под пальцами крепкие мускулы, но все же всякий раз это случалось как-то по-новому, и эта неожиданность пьянила и захватывала его так же верно и безвозвратно, как когда-то захватил его сердце Фернан Риверте.

Позднее, когда его наконец отпустили, и Уилл, все еще бессильно распластанный на столе, перестал ловить ртом воздух, он вдруг решился задать вопрос, который в другое время мог бы дорого ему обойтись.

— Монсир, — тихо произнес он, — а вы могли бы научить меня фехтовать?

 

 

5

 

Дик напрасно торопился домой: когда он вернулся, оказалось, что Рокэ давно уехал, по своему обыкновению, не сказав никому ни слова. Он мог появиться через час, а мог пропасть на всю ночь, чтобы уже под утро незаметно оказаться в постели возле мирно спящего Дика. Этот последний вид неожиданности, о котором Рокэ предпочитал особенно не распространяться, тем не менее уступал куда более давней привычке никого не посвящать в свои планы. Однажды Дик, обиженный таким недоверием — и это после всего, что между ними было! — прямо поинтересовался, почему ему ничего не рассказывают, и тут же получил в ответ такой ледяной взгляд, что прикусил язык и больше не затрагивал эту тему. Уже потом, остыв и отдышавшись, он решил, что навязываться слишком унизительно, а если будет действительно нужно, Рокэ скажет сам. Хотя где он иногда пропадал по ночам, узнать хотелось ужасно.

Сегодня, впрочем, этого можно было не опасаться. Даже если Рокэ направился к кардиналу — а Дик подозревал, что так оно и было, — он редко задерживался там дольше нескольких часов. Возможно, он успеет вернуться к ужину или, может, приедет чуть позже, однако в любом случае особняк его высокопреосвященства был последним местом, где Дик хотел бы составить своему эру компанию. Кардинала он по старой памяти недолюбливал, вечно чувствуя себя рядом с ним таким же отвратительно никчемным, как в Фабианов день. Вспоминать об этом было неприятно, хотя именно тогда брошенный на Высоком Совете вызов в значительной мере определил его судьбу. Вот только благодарить за это нужно было Рокэ, а не кардинала, и уж это-то Дик помнил отлично.

Он спустился на кухню и перекусил хлебом и сыром, затем немного побродил по дому. Зашел в библиотеку, но почти сразу вышел — читать сейчас не хотелось. Поднимаясь наверх, Дик невольно подумал, как странно выглядит этот дом в отсутствие хозяина: будто ножны без шпаги. И сразу же вздрогнул, испугавшись собственных мыслей. Перемешались миры или нет, Рокэ ни за что не должен был пропадать надолго.

Немного поколебавшись между спальней и кабинетом, Дик все-таки выбрал второе. Он был уверен, что первым делом Рокэ пойдет сюда, и решил во что бы то ни стало дождаться его и поделиться новостями.

Скинув сапоги, Дик растянулся на обитой синим бархатом кушетке и задумался. В общих чертах он знал, что скажет. Еще по дороге домой он тщательно продумал свой рассказ, оставалось только повторить его, чтобы ничего не напутать. Он объяснит, зачем пошел в город, отметит все странности, что успел заметить, подробно опишет незнакомые строения, выросшие, словно грибы после дождя. Он не упустит ни единой детали, которая может представлять интерес для его эра, он будет точен в изложении фактов и не станет давать событиям никакой личной оценки: в конце концов, это не его дело. Пусть он всего лишь оруженосец, но Рокэ увидит наконец, что от оруженосцев бывает толк...

Дик поморщился. Как все же странно, что два совершенно не знакомых друг с другом человека сказали одно и то же! И ладно бы это было что-то приятное, так ведь нет, будто нарочно... Хотя Уильям совсем не казался обиженным, вспоминал слова своего господина с улыбкой. Да и, по правде говоря, не похоже, чтобы он вообще умел обижаться. Конечно, он-то не оруженосец... Интересно, как бы он выкрутился, если б попал на службу к Рокэ... К Рокэ?!

От этой мысли Дика подбросило на кушетке. Разрубленный Змей, этого еще не хватало! Надо же было додуматься до того, чтобы представить на своем месте кого-то еще! Нет, Уильям, конечно, человек благородный и воспитанный, но пусть уж служит своему сиру Риверте, или как там его... А Ричард Окделл сам позаботится о том, чтобы быть полезным своему монсеньору.

Немного успокоившись, Дик мечтательно зевнул. А что если тоже написать книгу про эра Рокэ? Уж он-то достоин этого никак не меньше, а может, и больше. Наверняка больше! Вспомнить хотя бы бой при Малетте, да и недавние победы, которые Дик видел собственными глазами, — разве этого мало? Конечно, над эпизодом с восстанием придется серьезно поработать, чтобы соблюсти полную справедливость, а не повторять враки из олларианских писаний... Люди Чести были разбиты, но они сражались до последней капли крови, как настоящие воины, просто силы оказались слишком неравны. «Историк должен быть беспристрастным», — вспомнил Дик слова Уильяма. Что ж, так и есть, написать правду и впрямь непросто, особенно когда герой летописи не украшает своим портретом стены, а делит с тобой кров. И не только кров, немедленно поправился Дик, однако уверенность в своих силах крепла в нем с каждой минутой. Не зря же он протирал штаны в библиотеке, читая хроники сражений и жизнеописания полководцев прошлого! Их писали такие же люди, а значит, сможет и он.

Прикрыв глаза, он тут же представил себе толстую книгу в сафьяновом переплете, с уголками, обитыми серебром, с крупными, четкими словами на обложке. Перед мысленным взором серебряные буквы сами выстраивались в ряд, образуя два имени. Первое, Дика, придется, наверное, напечатать мельче, зато оно будет расположено выше, и всякий, кому посчастливится взять книгу в руки, увидит его... Да, над этим стоит как следует подумать, а Рокэ можно пока и не спрашивать, чтобы он не обрадовался раньше времени...

...Дик, наверное, так и спал бы — ровно и глубоко, как заснул, — если бы в какой-то момент не почувствовал, что с него снимают рубашку. Сквозь сон движения ощущались легко и странно, будто все еще были его частью, однако чем выше поднималась тонкая ткань, тем отчетливее становились касания и тем теплее — чужое дыхание на щеке. У Дика мелькнула мысль притвориться, что он все еще спит, и таким образом продлить это чудесное сновидение, но это было бы совершенно бесполезной затеей, потому что в следующее мгновение он услышал:

— Раз уж вы имели наглость развалиться тут столь соблазнительным образом, то извольте закончить сами.

Дик медленно выдохнул, зажмурился еще крепче и только после этого наконец открыл глаза. Он ни секунды не сомневался, кого увидит, и все же, встретив взгляд Рокэ — чуть насмешливый, изучающий и бесстыдный, а главное, знакомый каждой крошечной морщинкой в уголках глаз, — облегченно улыбнулся:

— Монсеньор.

Это было самое глупое и нелепое, что Дик мог сказать в такой момент, но Рокэ не засмеялся, только негромко хмыкнул:

— Разочарован?

— Нет!

— Тогда продолжай, — слегка отстранившись, приказал Рокэ. Рубашка Дика, закатанная почти до самой шеи, вновь упала вниз, щекотно коснувшись живота. — И не стоит изображать трепетного эра, тебе не идет.

— Я думал, вам нравится, — не удержавшись, хихикнул Дик.

— Нравится. Но продолжай.

Дик послушно стащил рубашку и потянулся, чтобы освободиться от штанов, но его руки вдруг скользнули по голой коже, не встретив сопротивления. Осознав, что вся нижняя часть его костюма загадочным образом исчезла, Дик в изумлении уставился на Рокэ.

— А-а... где?..

— Где? — прищурился тот, по-видимому, страшно довольный удавшейся шуткой. — Или все-таки когда?

Дик неопределенно качнул головой. По правде говоря, ему уже было все равно, где и когда его раздели, гораздо больше его интересовало — зачем. Впрочем, он догадывался и так.

— Когда ты спишь, с тобой можно делать все что угодно, — ухмыльнулся Рокэ и рассеянно провел пальцами по груди Дика, чуть задержавшись у ключицы, — абсолютно все... И когда-нибудь я этим непременно воспользуюсь.

— Вы и так этим пользуетесь, — шутливо упрекнул его Дик и сладко потянулся. — И сон тут ни при чем, просто у меня чистая совесть. Все, у кого совесть чиста, спят очень крепко.

— Не то что у вашего мерзавца-эра, да?

— Вы просили не называть вас эром! — неожиданно нашелся Дик.

— Ах вот что, значит, вам довольно и мерзавца... Вы совершенно отбились от рук, герцог Окделл.

Рокэ низко навис над ним и угрожающе нахмурился, но Дик видел, что его просто дразнят — то ли в силу характера, то ли по старой привычке, своей манере общения, несмотря на все обстоятельства, Рокэ так и не изменил. Он по-прежнему любил отпустить колкость или удостоить неловкость Дика очередным ехидным замечанием, однако в них больше не было той издевательской грубости, которая так задевала раньше, а насмешливый тон с лихвой искупали серьезные глаза, блестевшие каким-то особенным, запретным блеском. И, видя его, Дик немедленно прощал все сказанное и не сказанное.

— Это потому, — с улыбкой сказал он, — что мой монсеньор забывает, где они должны быть.

Рокэ не заставил намекать дважды. Его руки, сначала одна, а вслед за ней и вторая, легли Дику на живот, а затем скользнули вверх, к ребрам и груди, словно исследуя или проверяя, на самом ли деле их ждет вытянутое на кушетке тело. Едва ли в этом был смысл: Дик узнавал эти сильные теплые руки вплоть до малейшего движения. От прикосновений жестковатых упругих подушечек кожу слегка покалывало, а когда большие пальцы с намеренной бесцеремонностью задевали соски, по всему телу мгновенно разливался жар — томительный, зовущий, почти нестерпимый и полный той силы инстинкта, которой невозможно противостоять.

Глаза закрылись сами, из груди вырвался хриплый вздох. Даже если бы Дик и хотел что-то сказать, слова уже не подчинились бы ему. В такие минуты способность мыслить неизменно ему отказывала, оставляя вместо себя одни только чувства, сплетенные в нетерпеливый трепещущий клубок из желания и страсти, и подчиняющие себе остатки воли. Дик и не стремился противиться им, напротив, он с жадностью ловил каждое мгновение привычно охватившего его морока. Он словно наблюдал за собой со стороны, удивительно ясно видя и напряженное, чуть изогнутое в пояснице тело, и соскользнувшую с кушетки руку, и колено, приподнятое в неуловимо развратном, приглашающем положении. И то, что он видел, нравилось ему все больше и больше.

— Смелее, герцог, смелее…

Это была своего рода негласная игра: Рокэ делал первое ленивое движение навстречу, а Дик, почувствовав его, притворялся, что уступает, и при этом нарочно сдерживался, как будто не хотел поддаваться сразу. В этой нарочитой медлительности и кажущейся неохоте заключался предельно ясный смысл: ни один из них не предъявлял своих прав, и точно так же ни один не ставил их под сомнение.

Звякнула пряжка ремня, зашелестела одежда, и по легкому движению воздуха рядом с собой Дик понял, что мундир и штаны Рокэ полетели куда-то в сторону. Когда-то Дик был поражен, узнав, каким небрежным становился этот вызывающе идеальный человек в определенные моменты, и сейчас, вспомнив об этом, не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Что?

— Ничего, — приоткрыв глаза, Дик встретил устремленный на него внимательный взгляд. — Все хорошо…

Все действительно было хорошо, хорошо так, как бывало всегда, когда возбуждение решительно брало верх над играми, а разгоряченные тела наконец тесно прижимались друг к другу. Как и всегда, короткая прелюдия быстро заканчивалась, и наступало проникновение — жадное, резкое, разом вышибавшее из Дика дух. Как и всегда, он глухо стонал, судорожно перебирая руками по напряженным и крепким, точно разогретое солнцем дерево, плечам Рокэ, и запрокидывал назад голову, пытаясь поймать ускользавший воздух мгновенно пересохшими губами. И как и всегда, горячая рука с невыносимой точностью угадывала нужный момент, чтобы сжать его плоть, даря долгожданную разрядку.

Несколько минут они молчали, слегка отстранившись друг от друга — ровно настолько, чтобы Рокэ мог оставить руку на бедре Дика, а Дик, в свою очередь — касаться шеи Рокэ, тыльной стороной ладони ощущая чуть влажные волосы. За такие мгновения абсолютного, бездумного счастья Дик готов был отдать что угодно, хотя, конечно, никто никогда этого не требовал. Безжалостный, даже жестокий во всех других делах, в этом одном Рокэ проявлял необыкновенное великодушие. Все упреки и насмешки, если они и были, оставались за закрытой дверью. Дик ни разу не спрашивал, насколько доволен Рокэ их близостью, он лишь молча надеялся, что тот получал не меньше, чем отдавал.

Дик поднял глаза и, не скрывая восторга, оглядел точеный профиль, в дрожащем пламени свечей казавшийся еще тоньше. Он не уставал любоваться им — как и всем остальным, — и точно так же не уставал недоумевать, сколько сил и таланта скрывалось за этой изысканной красотой. Разве мог кто-то сравниться с Рокэ? Разве мог кто-то быть лучше?!

— Это с кем, позвольте узнать, вы меня сейчас сравнили?

Дик испуганно моргнул. Разрубленный Змей, ну когда же он наконец избавится от этой дурацкой привычки думать вслух?

— Я... я ни с кем не сравнивал, монсеньор, — быстро проговорил он, — это так... Не стоит внимания.

— Не стоит внимания? — повторил Рокэ, вздернув бровь. — Настолько, что это не помешало вам вспомнить об этом именно сейчас?

«Ну не ревнуй, пожалуйста, не ревнуй, — мысленно взмолился Дик, — это совсем не то, что ты думаешь!»

— Это правда пустяки, — беспомощно вздохнул он, отводя глаза, — мы просто спорили о вас... А сейчас случайно пришло в голову.

— Спорили. Обо мне. — Рокэ ухмыльнулся с тем непередаваемым выражением, которое всегда заставляло чувствовать себя неуютно даже тех, кто считал себя его друзьями. — И чья взяла?

— Ничья, — сказал Дик. — Тот полководец, может, и хорош, но в Золотых Землях лучше вас все равно никого нет.

— А также в Седых и Багряных, — уточнил Рокэ. — Но вы меня заинтриговали. У меня появился конкурент?

— В каком-то смысле, — кивнул Дик. — Уильям говорит, что его господин — лучший полководец в империи этого... Ну как же его... А, вспомнил! Короля Рикардо.

— А Уильям — это?..

— Уильям Норан, он служит летописцем при своем господине. Мы познакомились сегодня... Да! Вы представляете, на месте аббатства Святой Октавии теперь сад с фонтаном!

— Бесконечно этому рад, — с чувством произнес Рокэ, и до Дика вдруг дошло, что он имеет в виду. Тайные встречи, которые там назначала королева своим протеже, уже давно не были тайной, но лишь недавно Дик понял, что Рокэ не одобрял не только методы ее величества, но в значительной мере и ее саму. — Так что же, я дождусь продолжения? Хотя нет, погодите... — Рокэ подобрал с пола рубашку и набросил ее на Дика: — Вот так-то лучше. Теперь рассказывайте.

— Что?

— То, что начали. Мне крайне интересно, откуда в Надоре взялись полководцы с летописцами. Может, у вас там есть тайное гнездо, где их обучают в глубокой тайне от проклятого узурпатора?

— Но Уильям совсем не из Надора, — возразил Дик, — они оба из Вальены. Так называется их империя — в том, другом мире. И ею правит король Рикардо.

Дик растерянно умолк. Рассказ выходил каким-то путаным и бессвязным, от четких фраз, которые он составил в уме днем, не осталось и следа. Леворукий, но почему? Ведь он так хорошо все продумал! Пытаясь найти ответ, Дик невольно оглядел комнату, и его взгляд остановился на раскиданной повсюду одежде. «Вот именно поэтому», — с убийственной прямотой подсказал ему внутренний голос, тут же вызвав тяжелый вздох. Лучше бы он не засыпал.

— Итак, король Рикардо, — невозмутимо повторил Рокэ и вдруг улыбнулся: — Можете гордиться своим именем, Ричард, ведь довольно лестно сознавать, что где-то на троне сидит твой тезка... Ну, а как зовут того полководца? Если, разумеется, вы это запомнили.

— Запомнил. Граф Риверте.

— А имя?

— Не знаю... — Дик замялся. — Уильям не сказал.

Рокэ на мгновение задумался.

— Риверте, Рикардо... Это немного напоминает кэналлийские имена, вы не находите? — негромко произнес он и усмехнулся: — Воистину, в этом есть некое роковое совпадение.

— Вы думаете, это опасно? — насторожился Дик.

— Смотря для кого. Его величество пока слишком доволен этой военной кампанией, чтобы планировать новые, однако все может быть.

— Хорошо, что здесь нет этого Рикардо, — сказал Дик. — Вот если бы сюда переместилась вся Сиана...

Рокэ недовольно поморщился:

— Ричард, вы меня очень обяжете, если сделаете над собой усилие и перестанете выдавать по одному названию в минуту. Во-первых, это раздражает, а во-вторых, заставляет меня думать, что вы знаете больше, чем говорите. Это мало того, что возмутительно, так еще и совершенно вам не свойственно.

С этими словами он поднялся с кушетки, натянул штаны и рубашку, затем взялся за сапоги. Он проделал это все так стремительно, что у Дика мелькнула мысль, не сказал ли он чего-то лишнего: уж слишком эти порывистые движения напоминали плохо сдерживаемую ярость. Но что могло ее вызвать? Уж конечно, не осведомленность Дика в делах чужого мира. Да и не так он много знал — подумаешь, пара имен и названий... Рокэ не стал бы злиться из-за такой мелочи. Или все-таки стал бы?

— Простите... — пробормотал Дик. — Сиана — это их столица. Как Оллария.

— Невероятно. — Рокэ уже завладел бутылкой, и Дик почувствовал, что интерес к его рассказу окончательно утрачен. От этого стало немного обидно, и он добавил:

— Уильям еще говорил об осаде замка, которую они выдержали.

— «Где осажденная крепость, что в силах отбросить врага?» — язвительно продекламировал Рокэ, переиначив строку из старой поэмы. — А в самом деле, где?

— В Вальене... наверное. — Ответ прозвучал еще более неубедительно, чем предыдущие сведения, и Дик совсем смутился: — Если бы я знал, что именно вам важно, то спросил бы.

— Мне? Леворукий с вами, Ричард, что важного может быть в сведениях о землях, где еще осаждают замки, а за полководцами таскаются летописцы? Не удивлюсь, если они до сих пор дерутся на мечах.

— Уильям был при шпаге, — вспомнил Дик, но Рокэ лишь рассмеялся в ответ:

— Это, конечно, меняет дело, — сказал он. — И все же ваш царственный тезка изрядно просчитался. Его замшелым воинам место в балагане, а не в сражении. — Он в два глотка опустошил свой кубок и снова обернулся к Дику: — Кстати, о балагане. Как вы знаете, в городе собралось немыслимое количество народу. По большей части, разумеется, всякий сброд — торговцы, шарлатаны, комедианты, — словом, мошенники всех мастей. Тем не менее, в странном порыве великодушия его величество решил явить им королевскую милость и разрешил устроить представление на Дворцовой площади. В честь нашей победы.

— Какое представление?

— Да кошки его знают, — равнодушно пожал плечами Рокэ. — Наверняка какая-нибудь дешевая мистерия с бумажными коронами и фальшивыми страстями. Хотя вам, возможно, и понравится. Вы ведь все еще тайком почитываете своего Дидериха?

Дик поджал губы. Он и не подозревал, что Рокэ об этом знает.

— Ну и что? — с вызовом спросил он.

— Тогда вам точно следует пойти. Нельзя упускать такой шанс встретиться с прекрасным. Так сказать, гм, лицом к лицу.

Пропустить колкость мимо ушей было непросто, но Дику все-таки удалось.

— А вы пойдете?

— Не смешно.

— Я не шучу. — Дик на всякий случай подтянул рубашку повыше. — Вдруг это будет интересно?

— Именно, что «вдруг». В таких делах опасно полагаться на волю случая, иначе можно лишиться остатков рассудка.

— Монсеньор!

— Я занят.

— Неправда, — возмутился Дик, — ничем вы таким не заняты. Король предоставил вам отпуск, я сам слышал.

— Вот поэтому я и занят. Я намерен хорошенько отдохнуть после изнурительной войны.

— Рокэ, пожалуйста.

Это было последнее средство — Дик все еще очень редко обращался к Рокэ по имени. Если не считать особенно интимных моментов, когда они оба благополучно забывали о приличиях, он решался на это только в самых крайних случаях, когда, как ему казалось, от ответа или решения зависело очень многое. Дик вряд ли сумел бы объяснить, чем ему так важен уличный спектакль, который и близко не походил на вопрос жизни и смерти. Ему просто очень хотелось пойти туда с Рокэ.

— Ну... — после долгой паузы протянул наконец тот, — разве только проследить, чтоб вы никуда не влипли по простоте душевной... — И, зевнув, продолжил: — Хорошо бы подвернулся какой-нибудь бездельник, а то я тут с вами совсем разучился держать в руке шпагу.

— Вы хотите драться? — удивился Дик. — Но с кем?

— С кем-нибудь, — усмехнулся Рокэ, поднимая вновь наполненный кубок, — кто окажется достаточно заносчив, чтобы бросить мне вызов, или достаточно пьян, чтобы принять мой.

 

 

6

 

Вопреки ожиданиям Уилла, те несколько глотков асмайского, что он позволил себе накануне, не вернули Сиану на прежнее место. Судя по видневшейся за окном рыжей черепичной крыше, они все еще были в Талиге, в этом чужом мире, в котором, помимо всего прочего, сон Уилла оказался настолько крепким, что искусно скрыл и уже стоявшее в зените солнце, и исчезновение из спальни его милости графа Риверте.

Со времен своего как бы заточения в Даккаре Уилл не раз оставался один. Он еще помнил, как уединялся в своей комнате с нравоучениями Святого Альберта, пытаясь успокоить смятенную душу, помнил, как тенью скользил по длинным коридорам замка, готовый хоть весь день просидеть в какой-нибудь из мрачных ниш или пустующих комнат, лишь бы не встретить ненароком графа Риверте с его вечной бутылкой вина, внимательным взглядом, многозначительным молчанием или, —что было во сто крат хуже, — непристойными расспросами. Он помнил и сейчас невольно улыбался этим воспоминаниям, которых ничуть не коснулось время, и которые оно же покрыло, словно слоем свежей краски, совсем другими, напрочь лишенными стыдливости или страха. Точнее, какая-то часть его существа все еще боялась, но уже не за себя, а за Риверте, чья неуемная натура по-прежнему не ведала сомнений, рвалась навстречу опасностям и так жаждала новых побед.

И на ее пути еще не встречался равный по силе соперник.

«С шести лет я собирался завоевать мир», — когда-то сказал Риверте, и, хотя в тот момент Уилл был слишком смущен и растерян, со временем он понял, что это отнюдь не было шуткой. Вальенский Кот двигался к цели не только с тем же расчетливым коварством, с какой вели охоту за мышами его хвостатые родичи, но и с безрассудной храбростью человека, который не знал силы, способной его остановить. Подчас это здорово смахивало на истинное безумие, и Уилл даже поверил бы в него, не знай он Риверте так хорошо. Что бы о нем ни говорили, а более трезвомыслящего человека еще надо было поискать.

Если бы не его планы по захвату того треклятого полуострова.

Уилл не особенно верил, что эта авантюра осуществится, и не только из-за отсутствия армии. Невероятная удачливость Риверте, подкрепленная внезапностью его действий, нередко обеспечивала Вальене победу задолго до начала настоящего боя; так что и здесь с него сталось бы обойтись всего несколькими десятками людей. Их, по правде, тоже не было, но Уилл подозревал, что Риверте неспроста носится по чужому городу с тяжелым кошелем у пояса. Ему не раз случалось самому вербовать наемников — как с ведома короля, так и без него, — поэтому сбор войска был лишь вопросом времени. Уилл очень надеялся, что они вернутся домой раньше, чем это время наступит.

Спустившись вниз, Уилл, как и ожидал, не обнаружил ни графа, ни Маттео Гальяны. По словам слуг, они уехали, едва рассвело, и не сказали ничего определенного о своем возвращении. Никаких распоряжений насчет Уилла тоже оставлено не было. Уже другой слуга, молодой паж, старательно отводя глаза, сообщил, что сир Норан может найти себе любое занятие, какое ему вздумается. Слегка уязвленный, Уилл сдержанно поблагодарил за совет и прекратил расспросы.

Мыслей, чем заняться, особенно не было. Уилл побродил по дому, затем перебрал свои книги. Некоторые из них, конечно, давно следовало освежить в памяти, но уроки смирения, когда-то данные ему братом Эсмонтом, оказались слишком глубоко зарыты в памяти. Сейчас Уилл жаждал действия, а не сидения в четырех стенах. Немного поколебавшись, он накинул плащ и отправился в город.

Незнакомые улицы уже не казались такими чужими. Как и в прошлый раз, Уилл узнавал дома, попавшие сюда из Сианы, теперь же к ним прибавились и строения, принадлежащие Олларии. Трактиры, лавки и жилые особняки с гербами на воротах чередовались, будто фрагменты причудливой мозаики, выложенной руками разных мастеров, и Уилл с любопытством разглядывал их, надеясь потом описать в своих хрониках. Среди многочисленных приключений Фернана Риверте было всякое, но попаданий в другой мир пока не случалось.

Горожане спешили по своим делам, не обращая на Уилла никакого внимания. Бархатные шторки карет оставались плотно закрытыми, всадники не опускали головы, торговцы не предлагали своего товара. Когда они ехали по городу вместе с Риверте, Уилл всю дорогу мучительно терпел на себе чужие взгляды и шепот за спиной, и потому сейчас нисколько не возражал немного побыть невидимкой. Напротив, он с удивлением чувствовал, что почти наслаждается одиночеством, которого никогда не любил раньше, и свободой, которой раньше не знал.

Вскоре он понял, что добрался до старой части города. Дома здесь были пониже и победнее, из приоткрытых окон отчетливо пахло жареным луком. Уилл уже начал подумывать о том, чтобы повернуть назад, но в этот момент его внимание привлек странный шум, доносившийся как будто снизу, а точнее, из вросшего в землю на добрых два фута невысокого каменного дома. Что-то звенело, шелестело и изредка издавало ритмичный стук, немного похожий на работу винного пресса, который Уиллу как-то довелось услышать в Тэйнхайле. Решив узнать, что за устройство могло издавать подобные звуки, он подошел ближе и заглянул в распахнутое настежь окно.

В первое мгновение он не увидел ничего — после уличного света все помещение казалось окутано глухим мраком — и только продолжал слышать тот же чудной шум. Но когда его глаза немного привыкли к темноте, Уилл замер с открытым ртом.

Большую часть комнаты занимало громоздкое деревянное сооружение, отдаленно напоминающее исполинских размеров кресло. Посреди «спинки» поблескивал металлический стержень, прижимавший к «сиденью» толстые пластины, лежавшие на продольных распорках. Рядом с диковинным устройством суетился человек, который при помощи длинной палки вращал стержень (присмотревшись, Уилл заметил на нем резьбу) и, то и дело оборачиваясь, приглядывал за двумя молодыми помощниками, сидевшими за столом. А чуть в стороне, на другом столе, лежало то, от чего у Уилла разом перехватило дыхание: страницы с ровными, идеально четкими строчками текста, какие не сделал бы даже самый искусный переписчик.

Это было похоже на чудо. Точнее, это и было чудом, подумал Уилл, не решаясь поверить своим глазам и одновременно чувствуя, как от восхищения начинает колотиться сердце. Он успел провести с книгами большую часть своей жизни, читая и изредка переписывая, но только с чужих слов знал, что книги могут создавать таким образом. Уилл не мог и помыслить, что увидит это воочию.

Тем временем мастер приподнял одну из пластин, вытащил из-под нее очередной готовый лист и отошел к окну, чтобы рассмотреть получше.

Страница оказалась так близко, что Уилл не смог сдержать восторженного возгласа.

— Чего изволите, сударь?

Опустив лист, мастер смотрел на Уилла вопросительно и немного настороженно, словно подозревая в чем-то сомнительном.

— Нет, я... — Уилл так растерялся, что с трудом подбирал слова. — Прошу прощения, я только хотел посмотреть... То, что вы делаете, это... Это удивительно!

— Удивительно? — переспросил мастер. На немолодом усталом лице отразилось изумление, должно быть, не меньшее, чем на лице Уилла минутой раньше. — Вы что же, сударь, никогда не видели печатного станка? — Уилл молча покачал головой, и мастер с готовностью продолжил: — Ну как же... Хорошая штука, сударь, истинно вам говорю. Изобретение мэтра Николаоса Евангеллату, слышали о таком?

Уилл, конечно, не слышал ни о мэтре со сложной фамилией, ни о его изобретении, ни тем более о мастерских, где вот так запросто, страницу за страницей, печатали книги, ничуть не считая эту работу каким-то особенным таинством. Уилл с трудом перевел дух: у него не укладывалось в голове, что и где-то в Вальенской империи были такие же.

— А что это будет? — слегка охрипшим от волнения голосом спросил он. — Что за книга?

— Так известно что, — вздохнул мастер, — Книга Ожидания, будь она неладна... Толстенная, зараза! Одних литер чуть не пятьсот тысяч, а вот поди ж ты, читают... И заказ-то не простой, а от самой библиотеки Его Величества!

— Литер?

— Ну, букв, то есть... Да вы, сударь мой, как будто совсем о нашем деле не слыхали? Чужестранец или так, интереса нет?

— Чужестранец, — поспешно ответил Уилл, не желая выставлять себя еще большим дураком. — И быстро получается?

Польщенный его интересом, мастер охотно пустился в объяснения:

— Да не сказать, чтоб быстро, сударь, ведь каждую страницу набирать нужно. Буковка к буковке, да еще и наоборот — как в зеркале, значит. Так тут и не в скорости дело, а что сразу много одинаковых листов получается. Вот, глядите, — он поднял со стола аккуратную стопку, — знаете, сколько тут? Уже под сотню, а до заката будет еще столько же.

— Невероятно... — потрясенно пробормотал Уилл. — Черт, это просто невероятно!

— Как вы сказали? — встрепенулся мастер, и Уилл тут же понял свою оплошность: судя по тому, что он слышал, здесь использовали совсем другие крепкие выражения.

— Нет-нет, ничего... Я хотел сказать — это поистине невероятно.

— Так-то оно так, сударь, — согласился мастер, — хоть и не такая это диковинка, сказать по правде... Лет сто уж, как придумали, а может, и больше. Неужто вы печатных книг не видали? По виду-то вы, сударь, вроде как из благородных, да и грамоте, верно, обучены...

— Обучен, — с невольной улыбкой признался Уилл. Он хорошо помнил, с каким пренебрежением, несмотря на титул, относился к чтению его брат Роберт. — Просто жил... в других краях.

Уилл умолк, лихорадочно соображая, как бы еще расспросить мастера, не вызвав лишних подозрений. На языке вертелись тысячи вопросов и о хитроумном печатном станке, и о тех книгах, что сходили с него, и об их цене. Возможно, мелькнула у него мысль, удастся купить себе хотя бы несколько, чтобы прочесть об этих землях и людях... Риверте, конечно, сперва посмеется, но затем вряд ли откажет в такой просьбе. Уилл уже раскрыл было рот, но новый шум за спиной заставил его остановиться и повернуть голову.

По узкой улице навстречу ему бежал мальчишка лет тринадцати, а за ним, отставая всего на полсотни футов, неслась разъяренная толпа. Люди громко вопили и размахивали кулаками, у многих в руках остались предметы, которые ясно указывали на занятия, прерванные погоней: кружки, бутылки, какие-то тряпки. В двух или трех мелькнули и ножи. Было очевидно, что стихийная толпа собралась на базаре или в трактире, и, как часто бывает в подобных случаях, следуя брошенному кем-то призыву, ринулась за жертвой с единодушием и яростью небольшой армии.

Беглец, в глазах которого застыло выражение безграничного ужаса, а чумазое лицо пошло пятнами от напряжения, бежал во всю прыть, но чувствовалось, что силы его на исходе. Он начинал задыхаться, ноги в драных башмаках то и дело цеплялись за камни мостовой. Между ними уже оставалось не больше десятка футов, и из неосознанного сострадания Уилл посторонился, чтобы не создавать несчастному лишней преграды. Он был уверен, что мальчишка промчится мимо, но тот, поравнявшись с Уиллом, неожиданно замедлил бег и нырнул ему за спину.

— Спасите, умоляю вас... Спасите меня!

Он тяжело дышал, и от этого шумного рваного дыхания Уиллу сразу стало жарко, как будто это не мальчишка, а он сам только что удирал от погони.

— Не бойся, — пробормотал он и не слишком уверенно добавил: — Они тебя не тронут, не бойся!

Уилл попытался обернуться, но понял, что его крепко держат за плащ. Мальчишка вцепился в него намертво, как тонущий за соломинку. Должно быть, пронеслось в голове Уилла, он и правда исчерпал все другие пути к спасению, иначе непременно заметил бы, что у его защитника нет при себе никакого оружия, а телосложение никак не назовешь внушительным.

Это оказалось его последней связной мыслью.

Толпа была уже в нескольких шагах; останавливаясь, люди постепенно окружали Уилла и прячущегося за ним мальчишку. Крики неожиданно смолкли, повисшую недобрую тишину нарушал только перестук сапог и башмаков двух десятков мужчин. Осмелившись поднять взгляд, Уилл увидел их широкие плечи, мускулистые руки и грубоватые красные лица, разгоряченные погоней и предвкушением близкой победы. Вне всяких сомнений, любой из этих людей мог бы уложить Уилла голыми руками и очень, очень быстро.

— А ну-ка, отойдите, сударь, — кашлянув, бросил рыжий детина в кожаном фартуке, — отойдите по-хорошему.

— И верно, — тут же поддержал его еще один, крепкий невысокий здоровяк, — не ваше это дело... Мы того... сами с ним разберемся. А то ишь, повадились, твари закатные... В другой раз неповадно будет!..

— Да уж известно, — откуда-то из-за чужих спин вмешался третий, — таким только волю дай, и все, пиши пропало! Драть их надо, вот что!

Толпа снова зашумела, с разных сторон послышались одобрительные возгласы.

— Да лучше камень на ноги, да в Данар!

— Руки рубить!

— У меня и тесак с собой...

Мальчишка, не выпуская плаща из рук, испуганно прижался к спине Уилла. Он крупно дрожал, и его страх отчего-то начал передаваться и Уиллу, который только сейчас по-настоящему осознал, какая опасность ему угрожает. Толпа, окружавшая их все теснее, уже дошла до того озверевшего, полубезумного состояния, в котором становится готова разорвать на куски кого угодно. И, если мальчишка еще что-то натворил, то Уилл-то уж точно был ни в чем не виноват.

Когда-то в детстве отец объяснил ему, что собаки всегда чувствуют, если человек их боится, и перестают воспринимать его как хозяина. Здесь собак не было, но гудящая от ненависти толпа немногим от них отличалась. Уилл по-прежнему не знал, что ему делать, зато вдруг отчетливо понял, чего делать не стоит. Показывать свой страх.

— Ах, вот как, — медленно произнес он, проверяя твердость голоса и одновременно нарушая свое затянувшееся молчание. — И в чем же он так провинился?

— Кума моего ограбил, — заявил рыжий, и Уилл едва не задохнулся в окутавших его винных парах. — Стащил булку и ни монетки не заплатил, гаденыш!

— Ты все врешь, заплатил я! — сдавленно пискнул мальчишка позади Уилла. — Я дал ему медную монету!

— Медную, как же! Фальшивая была монета, мы тут таких отродясь не видали... И нечего вам его защищать, вор он! — Рыжий шагнул вперед, угрожающе сжав кулаки: — А ну...

— Я правда не воровал! — Худые руки впились Уиллу в спину. — Да чтоб меня черти забрали, если вру!

«О Господи!»

Мальчишка был из Сианы.

Должно быть, он по случайности забрел в местную лавку и расплатился вальенской монетой — не подозревая, что ее могут счесть фальшивкой.

Уилл больше не раздумывал. Сжав кулаки, он чуть развел руки в стороны, и, глядя прямо в глаза рыжему, сказал:

— Вы ничего ему не сделаете. Ничего, слышите? Оставьте его в покое!

Воцарилась пауза. Рыжий и остальные молча смотрели на Уилла, а он смотрел на них, не отводя глаз и даже, кажется, не дыша. Время тянулось, как засохшее повидло, будто нарочно замедлив свой привычный ход, и на один короткий момент Уиллу почудилось, что его слова подействовали, и он каким-то чудом сумел остановить расправу.

— Бей его!

Мальчишка истошно заорал. И тут же, как по сигналу, вся толпа, подхватив его крик, стала напирать. Рыжий шагнул вперед, и в следующее мгновение его руки сомкнулись на шее Уилла — неумолимо и безжалостно, как железным капканом. Уилл сдавленно вскрикнул, в попытке освободиться судорожно забился, как пойманный в ловушку зверь, и беспомощно замолотил руками в воздухе. Он даже ухитрился пнуть своего душителя ногой, но тот был так силен, что едва ли вообще заметил сопротивление.

Судя по раздававшимся сзади воплям, мальчишке приходилось не легче. Уилл не видел его и уж тем более не мог ничем помочь — разве что принять на себя часть сыпавшихся со всех сторон ударов. Только бы суметь удержаться на ногах! Стоит им упасть, и они тут же будут затоптаны насмерть.

Дышать становилось все труднее. Перед глазами Уилла поплыли мутные озлобленные лица с налитыми кровью глазами, разинутые в уродливом оскале рты, казалось, сейчас проглотят его со всеми потрохами. Люди старались дотянуться до Уилла, расталкивая друг друга, их голоса, отрывистые и резкие, сливались в один, отдельные угрозы тонули в общем крике. Кто-то прошелся по его сапогам и дернул за камзол, разрывая крючки, где-то совсем рядом блеснул нож.

«Господи, нет!..»

Ноги начали сдавать. Уилл почувствовал, что земля закачалась под ним, а тело потянуло вниз. Он попытался выпрямиться, но сил на это уже не осталось, и, услышав чей-то хриплый вздох, вдруг понял, что это дышит он сам — возможно, глотая последние в своей жизни глотки воздуха. Его охватило глухое отчаяние, в голове мелькнул единственный и, наверное, уже нелепый вопрос, примет ли господь триединый его душу или сразу отправит в бездну ада...

И в этот самый момент, когда Уилл осознал, что окончательно утратил надежду на спасение, вдали раздался стук копыт и чей-то громкий возглас:

— Назад, негодяи! — Свист рассекающего воздух лезвия перешел в чей-то болезненный вой. — Именем Первого маршала!..

И прежде, чем кто-либо успел опомниться, всадник направил коня прямо в толпу.

То, что произошло дальше, представляло собой молниеносную, немыслимую и спасительную последовательность событий. Державший Уилла человек мгновенно разжал и убрал руки, вся толпа отхлынула, растекаясь в стороны так слаженно и быстро, как будто ее тянуло прочь какой-то невероятной и невидимой силой. Никто не проронил ни слова, не выругался, не ответил угрозой — словно не эти же самые люди делали все это лишь недавно, — вокруг слышался только звон упавших на мостовую ножей и торопливые сбивчивые шаги.

Стук копыт приближался, но за чужими головами Уилл еще не мог разглядеть всадника.

— Вон отсюда, я сказал! — снова закричал тот. — Иначе, клянусь Разрубленным Змеем, вы пожалеете, что родились на свет!

И тогда Уилл узнал его. А спустя мгновение и наконец увидел: к нему на помощь, разгоняя толпу обнаженной шпагой, пробирался его недавний знакомый — Ричард Окделл.

Растерянный, еще не вполне восстановивший дыхание, Уилл смог только выдавить слабую улыбку. Он так и стоял там, где его освободили, опустившись на одно колено и с изумлением наблюдая, как беспорядочно разбегаются его обидчики, еще несколько минут назад казавшиеся такими грозными, как одни утирают с лица кровь, а другие шарахаются в стороны от лошади. Она шла вперед так же уверенно и решительно, как и ее хозяин, и так невозмутимо, как будто не продиралась сквозь живую преграду, а совершала легкую лесную прогулку. Должно быть, это была та самая лошадь, которая вместе с Ричардом недавно вернулась с войны.

Подъехав к Уиллу почти вплотную, Ричард дернул поводья и спрыгнул на землю. 

— Уильям, вы целы? — обеспокоенно спросил он. — Мерзавцы! Набросились, как ызарги... Давайте руку.

Присутствие рядом вооруженного и, что куда важнее, дружелюбно настроенного человека сразу придало Уиллу сил. Он поспешно ухватился за протянутую руку и поднялся на ноги.

— Благодарю вас, — сказал он.

— Долг дворянина — поддержать слабого в неравном бою, — вздернув подбородок, со значением заявил Ричард. — Был рад помочь.

— Очень вам признателен, — кивнул Уилл, пряча невольную улыбку. И неожиданно признался: — Я думал, мне конец.

Ричард оглядел его потрепанный костюм и поморщился:

— Да уж, досталось вам... А чего они хотели-то?

Уилл огляделся. Улица была пустынна: нападавшие разбежались, а вместе с ними простыл и след того сианского мальчишки, из-за которого все началось. «Надеюсь, он хотя бы побежал в другую сторону», — подумал Уилл. Рассказать все как было? Ричард казался человеком порядочным и честным, а потому заслуживал правды.

— Я смотрел книги, — начал объяснять Уилл, — а потом прибежали эти... Они гнались за мальчиком, который дал им вальенскую монету. Очевидно, здесь в ходу другие деньги, вот его и решили проучить за жульничество.

— А вы пришли на помощь?

— Не совсем... То есть я попытался, но...

— Но у вас даже не было оружия, — закончил за него Ричард. — А ведь я вас предупреждал!

— И я очень вам благодарен, — серьезно произнес Уилл. Он видел, как гордится Ричард своим опытом по части неравных драк, и не хотел его разочаровывать замечанием, что в этой стычке оружие значило бы ничтожно мало. — Мне жаль, что я пренебрег советом.

Ричард сунул шпагу в ножны и кивнул.

— Хорошо, что все обошлось. Если бы я поехал другой улицей... А, ладно. Я собирался в трактир, если хотите, можем пообедать вместе.

— С удовольствием, — ответил Уилл. — А где это?

— Совсем близко. Шагов сто, не больше. Я могу взять вас в седло или поведу лошадь рядом.

В седло Уиллу не хотелось. После недавней борьбы у него все еще ныла шея, а голова слегка кружилась, поэтому на твердой земле он чувствовал себя намного увереннее.

— Пойдемте пешком.

 

 

7

 

Трактир назывался «Солнце Кагеты» — тот самый, о котором упоминал Ричард в их первую встречу. Заведение, хоть и было расположено среди небогатых домов, выглядело приличным, из-за плетеной шторки, заменявшей дверь, доносился сочный запах жареного мяса. Пока Ричард поручал свою лошадь заботам выскочившего им навстречу слуги, Уилл успел рассмотреть нарядную вывеску, на которой неправдоподобно красное солнце вставало из-за гор, щедро раскрашенных золотой краской. Насколько хорошо здесь готовили, Уилл пока не знал — и, по правде говоря, не особенно интересовался, — но уже сейчас было ясно, что на украшение фасада хозяин трактира денег не пожалел.

Посетителей оказалось немного. Уилл и Ричард выбрали место за просторным столом возле окна, где было тихо и не так сильно пахло с кухни.

— Что вы будете? — спросил Ричард. — Они неплохо делают мясо. Как-то хитро вымачивают его заранее в вине и жарят прямо на углях.

Уилл колебался. Аппетита у него не было, но совсем отказываться от еды было неловко.

— Хорошо, — наконец согласился он, — мясо так мясо.

Ричард подозрительно прищурился:

— Вы опасаетесь местной кухни? Напрасно, честное слово. Это проверенное место, мне показал его Наль... — он на мгновение запнулся, — мой кузен Реджинальд, виконт Лар. Уж поверьте, он знает толк в еде и никогда не стал бы обедать где попало.

— Ничуть не сомневаюсь, — заверил его Уилл, — просто, кажется, я совсем не голоден.

— Наверное, это из-за той драки. Я тоже... То есть, я хотел сказать — это обычное дело, когда от волнения кусок в горло не лезет. Знаете что, давайте я все-таки закажу для вас, может, захотите хоть попробовать.

— Давайте, — сдался Уилл. — Благодарю вас, герцог Окделл.

— Не стоит, — Ричард небрежно махнул рукой. — А вино? Какое вы предпочитаете?

— Асмайское.

На лице Ричарда отразилось недоумение.

— А это какое? Красное, белое?..

— Белое, — ответил Уилл, слишком поздно сообразив, что асмайскому здесь взяться неоткуда. — Такое… Довольно сладкое.

— А, тогда «Девичья слеза» вполне подойдет. — Ричард обернулся и щелкнул пальцами, подзывая трактирщика: — Эй, любезный!

Уилл украдкой взглянул на него, присматриваясь к правильным чертам еще юного открытого лица и одновременно отмечая чуть заметную складку меж бровей и легкую тень неуверенности в живом блеске серых глаз. Теперь он не сомневался, что Ричард младше его — должно быть, года на три, — однако ему тоже довелось испытать немало горестей. Уилл ни разу не видел такого взгляда ни у одного из многочисленных пажей Риверте, включая несчастного Освальдо, которого по графской воле отослали прочь. А других знакомых похожего возраста у него и не было.

Эта последняя мысль неожиданно вытеснила все предыдущие. Кроме компании Фернана Риверте (без сомнения, очень приятной), Уилл давно не знал никакой другой. Он даже не задумывался о том, чтобы поискать еще чьего-то общества, хотя такая возможность представлялась не раз: и в Даккаре, и в других замках, где они бывали, нередко устраивали охоты и пирушки; в военных походах, разумеется, заканчивавшихся победой, непременно давали приемы и балы. Риверте больше не дразнил его перед гостями, как в первый раз, и все-таки Уилл всегда старался улизнуть побыстрее со всех этих празднеств. Он все еще чувствовал себя там неловким и лишним, а главное — по-прежнему испытывал смущение от посторонних глаз, словно стремящихся заглянуть ему под камзол и увидеть, что же такого исключительного нашел там Вальенский Кот, что почти перестал интересоваться чужими спальнями. И вот сейчас впервые за три года Уилл был вне дома без Риверте, впервые за три года он беседовал со своим ровесником, и впервые к нему обращались без всяких унизительных намеков. И это новое ощущение было до постыдного приятным. 

Трактирщик принес кувшин с вином и разлил по стаканам. Уилл взял свой и, поднеся к лицу, вдохнул сладкий аромат с легким цветочным оттенком.

— За что выпьем? — спросил Ричард.

— За вас? — предложил Уилл.

— Ну нет, — покраснев, покачал головой Ричард, — это слишком. Тогда уж за нас. За встречу!

Они сделали по большому глотку. Ричард причмокнул и по-детски облизнул губы.

— Лучшее вино! Вам понравилось?

— Очень, — искренне похвалил Уилл. — И оно действительно похоже на асмайское. Хотя, — добавил он, — я не так уж и часто его пью.

— Почему? Ваш господин… вам запрещают?

Вообразить, чтобы Риверте запретил кому-то пить вино, Уилл не смог бы при всем желании.

— Нет, конечно, — улыбнулся он, — моему господину это даже не пришло бы в голову. Сам-то он может пить бутылку за бутылкой и вообще не пьянеть, а я сразу хмелею и засыпаю. Проще уж не пить совсем.

Ричард странно посмотрел на него.

— Ваш господин, — медленно повторил он, — пьет и не пьянеет?

— Да. А что?

— И он тоже?

— А кто еще? — удивленно спросил Уилл.

— Алва, — со вздохом уронил Ричард. — Точно так же. Говорят, что даже если его с головой засунуть в винную бочку, он все равно вылезет трезвый. Клянусь, я не понимаю, как он это делает! — Он чуть помедлил, а затем вдруг выпалил: — Я падаю с трех бокалов, а он только смеется.

— Не очень-то учтиво смеяться над чужими слабостями, — осторожно заметил Уилл. — Хотя… Сир Риверте тоже иной раз себе в этом не отказывает. Честно говоря, сначала я ужасно злился на него за это.

— Я тоже! — воскликнул Ричард, явно обрадованный, что нашел родственную душу. — Сейчас уже нет, но когда только поступил на службу… Я просто ненавидел его!

— И я! — невольно вырвалось у Уилла.

На несколько мгновений они замолчали, глядя друг на друга, а потом вдруг разом рассмеялись.

— Похоже, каждый из нас получил свой урок смирения, — сказал Уилл.

— Ну, я-то не смирялся, — гордо возразил Ричард. — Я его даже на дуэль вызвал.

— Правда?! — Уилл в изумлении уставился на него. — И кто победил?

— Никто, — слегка замявшись, ответил Ричард. — Мы еще не дрались. — И, встретив недоуменный взгляд Уилла, добавил: — Видите ли, по кодексу Франциска, оруженосец клянется в верности и повиновении своему эру. На три года.

— Немало, — с сочувствием произнес Уилл. — И вы ждете?

— По правде говоря, уже нет. Я… Я простил его.

— Вы очень великодушны.

Ричард быстро отвел взгляд, будто раздумывая, стоит ли принять комплимент, помолчал, затем вновь наполнил стаканы.

— Человек Чести не должен быть злопамятным, — наконец сказал он. — Это недостойно.

— Согласен, — кивнул Уилл. Он и правда так считал, тем более что и сам давно все простил сиру Риверте. Но, не удержавшись, добавил: — И все-таки вам повезло: вы хотя бы служили, а я тогда вообще заложником был.

Ричард широко распахнул глаза.

— Заложником?! Вы? Но зачем?

— В качестве гарантии благонадежности Хиллэса перед Вальеной. Наши королевства враждовали, и таково было условие мирного соглашения, которое заключил сир Риверте. — Понимая, как туманно это прозвучало, Уилл в нескольких словах рассказал и остальное: о взятии Тэйнхайла и победе вальенского войска, о своем отъезде в Даккар, казавшемся тогда смертным приговором, и о брате Эсмонте, сразу же отправленном в обратный путь. И, хотя его роль заложника окончилась гораздо позже, с провалом авантюры Роберта, ни о ней, ни о предшествующих ей событиях Уилл ничего говорить не стал.

Ричард слушал его молча, изредка хмуря брови или медленно кивая — как делают, стараясь не растерять внимания и запомнить услышанное получше. Возможно, в других обстоятельствах это насторожило бы Уилла и сократило его рассказ на добрую половину, но Ричард отчего-то вызывал у него безотчетное доверие.

— Это было несправедливо, — сказал Ричард, когда Уилл замолчал. — А почему не поехал ваш брат?

— Он — лорд Норан, глава рода. Он должен был остаться в замке.

— И все равно… — Ричард упрямо покачал головой. — Но сейчас-то вы уже не заложник?

— Нет, я хроникер. Я же вам говорил.

— Ну да. Это хорошо.

— А вы, герцог Окделл? — в свою очередь спросил Уилл.

— Можно просто Ричард, — решительно поправил его тот и протянул над столом руку, которую Уилл с готовностью пожал. — Что — я?

— Ваша семья здесь?

Ричард вздрогнул, словно от внезапного испуга.

— Нет, они в Надоре, в замке Окделл.

— А кто же им управляет? — спросил Уилл, не сумев скрыть удивления. В Хиллэсе, да и в Вальене тоже, глава рода никогда бы не доверил свои владения кому-то еще.

— Матушка и дядя Эйвон... То есть граф Ларак. — Ричард слегка нахмурился и поднес к губам стакан. — После восстания там осталось не такое уж большое хозяйство.

Уилл невольно поднял взгляд. Если в неполные двадцать лет Ричард был герцогом, это могло означать только то, что его отца уже нет в живых. «Как и моего», — добавил про себя Уилл.

— Восстания? — осторожно переспросил он.

Ричард ответил не сразу. Он долго, с преувеличенным вниманием, изучал опустевший стакан, затем вновь наполнил его.

— Мне тогда было двенадцать лет, — наконец негромко произнес он. — Мой отец и другие Люди Чести подняли восстание против короля, они хотели возродить Великую Талигойю... Так когда-то назывались империя Раканов...

Ричард снова запнулся, то ли не желая, то ли не зная, как объяснить в нескольких словах древнюю историю, наверняка насчитывавшую не одно тысячелетие. Лицо его вдруг стало очень серьезным, почти мрачным, и Уилл с удивлением подумал, что, пожалуй, раньше не встречал лиц, способных к выражению стольких эмоций одновременно, а заодно к таким мгновенным превращениям. Еще минуту назад радостное и открытое, теперь оно безжизненно застыло, словно на него легла глубокая тень, взгляд потух и стал совсем тусклым.

— Не надо, — мягко сказал Уилл, — не продолжайте. Мне не следовало спрашивать.

Но Ричард упрямо мотнул головой.

 — Ничего, — чуть сдавленным голосом проговорил он, — просто здесь все знают, и мне редко приходится об этом рассказывать. — Он быстро перевел дух и закончил: — Восстание было подавлено, многие погибли. В том числе и мой отец.

Уилл молча склонил голову. Он знал, что надлежит говорить в таких случаях, но все известные ему слова утешения казались плоскими и банальными. И еще он помнил, как сам болезненно кривился всякий раз, когда слышал что-то подобное в свой адрес.

— К этому невозможно привыкнуть, да?

— Да... Хотя я должен, конечно, ведь уже пять лет прошло... — Ричард осекся, ненадолго умолк, по-видимому, растерявшись от собственной откровенности, и уже более спокойным тоном продолжил: — Я многого не знал тогда, а ненависть — плохой советчик. Когда-нибудь привыкну, наверное.

Учитывая собственный трехлетний опыт борьбы с горькими воспоминаниями, Уилл не был так уж в этом уверен. Он давно отучился не думать об отце поминутно — и в том была немалая заслуга его милости графа Риверте, который настолько заполнил мысли Уилла своей персоной, что попросту почти не оставил в них места для чего-то еще, — однако временами тоскливые мысли все равно приходили. Единственное, что Уиллу пока удалось, это смириться и просто жить с ними так же, как он жил со всеми своими привычками, с опасениями и надеждами, пустыми страхами и случайными радостями, что дарила ему жизнь. Это просто стало частью его.

Уилл еще размышлял, как попытаться объяснить это Ричарду, но тут возле стола остановился трактирщик с внушительным дымящимся подносом в руках.

— Мясо по-кагетски, господа.

Ричард кивнул ему, разрешая поставить кушанье на стол, и строго (немного слишком строго, как показалось Уиллу) спросил:

— Лук прожарен?

— Отлично прожарен, ваша милость, — трактирщик склонился в смиренном поклоне. — Желаете снять пробу?

— Нет. Принеси еще вина.

Трактирщик стремительно удалился.

— Выглядит неплохо, — указал на поднос Ричард и пояснил: — Я спросил насчет лука потому, что если он сырой, то потом от запаха не избавиться до вечера. Ну что, вы попробуете?

Уилл покосился на поднос. Блестящие кусочки мяса, щедро присыпанные золотистыми луковыми кольцами, пахли очень аппетитно.

— Устоять трудно, — улыбнулся он, затем взял вилку и подцепил небольшой кусок. — Благодарю вас.

— Конечно, мясо полагается запивать красным вином, — сказал Ричард, тоже приступая к еде, — но я все равно предпочитаю белое.

— Оно превосходно, — подтвердил Уилл.

— Еще бы! Это же кэналлийское.

Уилл задумался. Название казалось странно знакомым, но он не мог вспомнить, где уже его слышал.

— Кэналлийское?

— Ну да. Его делают в Кэналлоа, это большая провинция на юго-западе Талига. Я еще не был там, но скоро поеду, мы собирались...

Ричард еще продолжал говорить, но Уилл уже не слушал. Провинция на юго-западе! Ну конечно, это был именно тот полуостров, который так приглянулся Риверте. Если он узнает, что эти края еще и богаты виноградниками, то его уже никто не остановит, с тоской подумал Уилл.

— ...уж герцог Алва знает в этом толк, — донеслись до него последние слова Ричарда, и Уилл вдруг понял, что упустил нечто важное.

— Простите, что вы сейчас сказали?

— Что герцог Алва — владетель Кэналлоа и отлично разбирается в тамошних винах, — немного удивленно повторил Ричард. — А что?

— Ничего, — Уилл неловко вытер мгновенно вспотевший лоб, — ничего, я просто... Господи, тот самый Алва?! Ваш господин?

— Конечно, тот самый. Кэналлоа всегда принадлежала роду Алва, вот и сейчас... Уильям, почему вы так смотрите?

Уилл и вправду сейчас был способен только молча хлопать глазами. «Потому что мой господин намерен воевать с вашим». Этого он, конечно, сказать не мог. И, говоря откровенно, не мог даже думать о том, что будет, если такая война начнется.

Ричард истолковал его молчание по-своему.

— Я понимаю, вы чужестранец, вам сложно все это запомнить, — с оттенком снисхождения, но по-прежнему доброжелательно произнес он.

— Очень сложно, — с облегчением кивнул Уилл, чувствуя, что заливается краской. — Извините, что вам приходится повторять все это для меня. Вы так хорошо знаете историю, что мое невежество, наверное, кажется вам совсем безнадежным.

Ричард слегка пожал плечами.

— Я знаю далеко не все… Сказать по правде, мне всегда больше нравилось землеописание. Там все четко и понятно: расстояния, высоты, глубины — все давно измерено и описано, нет никаких сомнений. История-то совсем другое дело, ее сколько ни изучай, никогда не узнаешь всего. Вот мой эр действительно хорошо все это знает, хоть и говорит иногда, что лучше бы не знать. Признаться, я не совсем понимаю, что он имеет в виду, может, что-то гальтарское или древние силы… — Он нерешительно потер переносицу и вдруг улыбнулся: — Зато он не видел призраков, а я видел!

Уилл, который за время этой короткой речи успел немного прийти в себя, недоверчиво прищурился:

— Призраков?

— Да, и самых настоящих, — подтвердил Ричард. И тут же рассмеялся, осознав абсурдность своих слов: — То есть я просто их видел, а насколько они настоящие, мне судить трудно.

— И как они выглядели? — спросил Уилл, не в силах побороть мгновенно возникшее любопытство.

— Довольно жутковато. Это еще в Лаик было, в школе оруженосцев. Нас однажды заперли в Старой галерее, это такой нижний коридор, который ведет в фехтовальный зал. И вот там мы этих призраков и увидели. Сначала шли монахи-танкредианцы, все в сером и со свечами, горевшими зеленым пламенем. Монахов было много, не меньше нескольких десятков, мне тогда казалось, что они шли целую вечность… А за ними шли рыцари, кто в доспехах, кто в камзолах, и тоже с зелеными свечами. И все уходили прямо в стену, насквозь, как будто там не камень толщиной в пару бье, а какой-то серый туман. А еще все время звонили колокола, как на похоронах. — Понизив голос, Ричард добавил: — Я слышал, что эти призраки появляются не просто так, они идут служить мессу по живым и мертвым.

Уилл с трудом перевел дух и потянулся к своему стакану. Никогда прежде ему не доводилось слышать ничего подобного; ни в книгах, ни в рассказах брата Эсмонта о призраках не было ни слова. Впрочем, брат Эсмонт со всей его богобоязненностью вряд ли стал бы распространять столь сомнительные сведения, это, скорее, сделал бы Риверте — вскользь или намеренно, — но и тот ни разу не коснулся этой темы. Словом, Уилл был настолько удивлен, что даже на время забыл и о войне, и о Кэналлоа.

— А вы уверены, что это были именно призраки?

— Уверен, — быстро ответил Ричард. — Нас было шестеро, и все их видели. Не в точности одних и тех же, но видели все. Ну, и потом мне говорили, что эти призраки существуют очень давно, о них все знают. А у вас таких разве нет?

— Нет, — покачал головой Уилл. Он на миг представил себе процессию бестелесных монахов и невольно содрогнулся: — И слава богу, что нет. Не самое приятное соседство.

— Да нет, обычно они безопасны, если только не пытаться к ним приблизиться. Они словно не видят нас, а может, просто не замечают. Здесь в Олларии, в Нохском аббатстве, тоже живет один призрак — Валтазар. Он появляется каждую ночь, но пока еще никому не причинил вреда.

От этих подробностей Уиллу не стало легче.

— А что будет, если приблизиться? — спросил он.

— Я точно не знаю, — чуть поморщился Ричард, — говорят, что призраки могут забирать души живых. Человек без души жить не может и сразу погибает.

— Душа принадлежит Господу триединому, и больше никому, — возразил Уилл. — Как ее может забрать кто-то еще?

— Призраки могут, — твердо сказал Ричард, — на то они и призраки.

— Допустим, — кивнул Уилл, хотя все еще был не вполне согласен, — но если они так коварны, то зачем же люди искушают судьбу? Зачем к ним приближаются?

Ричард помедлил, прежде чем ответить.

— Призраки, — негромко произнес он, — иногда принимают облик кого-то знакомого… Умерших близких людей, родственников. И человек просто не может им противостоять, понимаете? Я и сам едва не попался тогда… Ведь одним из тех призраков был мой отец.

Уилл изумленно уставился на него.

— И как же вы?..

— Друзья успели меня удержать, — ответил Ричард. — Но теперь-то меня уже так не проведешь, одного раза хватило… Послушайте, Уильям, — вдруг добавил он, с заговорщицким видом перегнувшись через стол, — а вы не хотите сами посмотреть?

— На что?

— Ну, на призрака, о котором я говорил, Валтазара из Нохи.

— Нет, благодарю, — сдержанно отозвался Уилл, чувствуя неприятный холодок на спине. — Не думаю, что…

— Но почему? Ведь вам-то ничто не угрожает, вы же из другого мира. Вы, может, даже не увидите его, но попробовать стоит. Я бы на вашем месте не отказывался, клянусь Святым Аланом! И потом, я же пойду с вами, так что опасаться и вовсе нечего.

Уилл колебался. С одной стороны, дело отнюдь не казалось ему таким безопасным, но с другой, природное любопытство, подогретое рассказами Ричарда, никак не желало униматься и только все больше тянуло его в место со странным названием, где можно было увидеть то, чего он ни за что не увидел бы дома. «А ведь Риверте тоже никогда не встречал призраков», — мысленно добавил Уилл, уже понимая, что это последнее оправдание окончательно перевесило чашу весов.

— Только недолго, — сказал он, — мне нужно вернуться к ужину.

— Конечно, вернетесь! — мгновенно заверил его Ричард, словно все свидания с призраками были у него давно рассчитаны по минутам. — Мы же не станем там задерживаться, просто поглядим и все. — Он бросил на стол горсть монет (и впрямь, совсем иных, чем вальенские, отметил Уилл) и улыбнулся: — Надеюсь, старина Валтазар сегодня не занят и сразу почтит нас своим присутствием. Мы же не монахи какие-нибудь, правда, Уильям?

 

 

8

 

Дорогу к Нохскому аббатству Дик помнил прекрасно, хотя дальше печально известной площадки для дуэлей не заходил никогда. Теперь же он и его спутник стояли посреди небольшого внутреннего дворика, имея весьма смутное представление, куда идти дальше. Обступившие их суровые каменные стены словно угрожающе хмурились, сводчатые окна единственной галереи безразлично смотрели пустыми глазницами. Изнутри не доносилось ни звука.

Дик оглянулся и, стараясь не показать своего замешательства, сказал:

— Аббатство очень старое и наполовину заброшено, остались всего две часовни и несколько жилых помещений. — И, встретив недоверчивый взгляд Уильяма, добавил: — Это на дальней стороне здания. Где-то здесь должен быть вход.

Входом служила низкая дверь с зарешеченным окошком, очевидно, оставшемся с тех времен, когда главное эсператистское аббатство Олларии процветало и могло себе позволить достойную охрану. Ни отец, ни дед Дика уже не застали этого, однако дверь выглядела довольно ухоженной, потемневшее почти до черноты дерево было все еще крепким на вид и исправно держало кованые петли и засовы. Надеясь, что ему не придется брать дверь штурмом, Дик направился к ней и взялся за тяжелое кольцо.

— Вы уверены, что мы можем просто так войти? — с некоторой опаской в голосе спросил Уильям.

Дик гордо вскинул подбородок. Он теперь редко посещал эсператистские храмы, но в своем праве войти в любой из них не сомневался ни секунды.

— Конечно. Я эсператист, сударь, — он дотронулся до своей груди, хотя эсперы под камзолом уже давно не было, — а не какая-то олларианская крыса. Никто не посмеет запретить мне прийти сюда, чтобы вознести молитву Создателю нашему Всеблагому.

— И часто вы?

— Что?

— Возносите молитвы?

Дик невольно поморщился.

— По мере надобности, — неохотно ответил он. — Вот сейчас, например, мог бы...

Глаза Уильяма удивленно расширились.

— Вы собираетесь молиться? Я думал, мы пришли смотреть на призрака.

— Это само собой, — сказал Дик, — но нужен же какой-то повод. Не беспокойтесь, если молитва и понадобится, то не займет много времени. Я не так уж хорошо их помню, — улыбнувшись, прибавил он.

Дверь оказалась не заперта и легко открылась, глухо скрипнув петлями. Дик первым нырнул под низкую притолоку и на пороге обернулся:

— Берегите голову.

Уильям молча кивнул, благодаря за совет, и послушно пригнулся.

— Это главный вход?

— Главный давно заколочен, — вздохнул Дик. — Ах да, вы же не знаете... Узурпатор... то есть король Франциск основал новую веру, олларианство, а эсператизм оказался под запретом. С тех пор многое пришло в упадок, как видите... Хотя Люди Чести, разумеется, сохранили верность истинной вере. — Он огляделся и указал на уходящую вдаль пустую галерею: — Нам туда.

Они двинулись вперед, сначала друг за другом, как вошли, а затем поравнялись и зашагали рядом. Две пары каблуков негромко стучали по истертым неровным камням, поднимая в холодный воздух едва заметные облачка пыли — должно быть, оставшиеся в Нохе немногочисленные монахи пользовались другими проходами, — и Дик подумал, что их с Уильямом шаги по-прежнему были единственным звуком, нарушавшим безразличную тишину галереи. От этой мысли ему стало слегка не по себе, и он чуть повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на лицо Уильяма.

Тот, казалось, не придавал никакого значения ни холоду, ни зловещей тишине, а может, просто был слишком занят. Он то и дело крутил головой, разглядывая полустертые фрески на глухой стене галереи, пустые ниши и даже каменные скамьи с осыпавшимися краями, — и смотрел с неподдельным интересом. Уильям был чужестранцем, что до некоторой степени этот интерес объясняло, однако, по мнению Дика, все эти замшелые древности такого внимания никак не стоили. Он вновь бросил взгляд на сосредоточенное лицо своего спутника и спросил:

— И как вам Ноха?

— Ей, наверное, не одна сотня лет, — задумчиво ответил Уильям. — Когда я попадаю в такие места, то всегда думаю о том, как ничтожен человек перед лицом вечности. Люди, что ходили здесь сто лет назад, давно покоятся в земле, и мы даже не помним их имен. А еще через сто лет никто не вспомнит наших, но эти камни, колонны и потолки все еще будут здесь.

— Лучше бы наоборот, — фыркнул Дик. Он никогда прежде не думал о вечности в таком безжалостном смысле, и слова Уильяма неожиданно заставили его взглянуть на нее по-новому. — Лучше бы помнили людей, чем эти кошкины камни... И вы ошибаетесь, помнят многих. Отец Маттео говорил, что человек жив, пока жива память о нем.

— Брат Эсмонт говорил мне то же самое, — согласился Уильям. — И все-таки, помнят по большей части людей известных, знатных...

— Особенно если у них есть летописцы, — закончил за него Дик и рассмеялся: — Так что вашего господина наверняка будут помнить долго.

— И вашего, — немедленно откликнулся Уильям, на лице которого отчего-то вдруг заиграл румянец.

— О да, род Алва никогда не оставался без внимания… Кого в нем только не было! Монсеньор даже шутил, что если б можно было собрать вместе всех его предков, то они запросто правили бы Талигом, а казна никогда бы не пустовала.

— Он так богат?

— Да, но это не главное… Он один стоит целой армии и дерется, как Леворукий.

— Как это? Левой рукой, что ли? — озадаченно переспросил Уильям, и Дик только тогда сообразил, как буквально восприняли его метафору.

— Да нет, он может обеими, это значит — дерется, как сам Чужой… Ну, или как у вас называется Враг? Самая темная сила?

— Дьявол.

— Дьявол, — повторил Дик, будто пробуя на вкус незнакомое слово. — А что, звучит неплохо, монсеньору бы понравилось.

Уильям вдруг резко остановился и повернулся к Дику.

— Понравилось сравнение с высшей темной силой? — мрачно спросил он. — В самом деле?

В глубине души Дик, конечно, понимал, что столь легкомысленные высказывания, да еще сделанные под древними, но оттого не менее святыми, сводами аббатства, со стороны выглядят совершенно непристойно. Более того, он прекрасно знал, что, услышь он такое еще год назад, был бы так же искренне возмущен, разгневан и исполнен решимости более никогда не иметь дела с человеком, который осмеливался приводить подобные сравнения. Однако за этот год — год, прожитый бок о бок с тем, кто не боялся ничего и позволял себе все, — отношение Дика к вольным речам как-то незаметно изменилось, причем до такой степени, что даже самые богохульные суждения Рокэ перестали его задевать. Более того, иной раз Дик и сам был близок к тому, чтобы начать говорить так же, вот только ему, в отличие от Рокэ, гораздо реже выпадал подходящий к этому случай. И, судя по устремленному на него осуждающему взгляду Уильяма, сейчас случай тоже был совсем не подходящий.

— Простите, — сказал Дик, — я не имел в виду ничего дурного. Дело в том, что монсеньор иногда действительно любит казаться хуже, чем он есть, и не особенно выбирает выражения. В наш первый визит ко двору он чуть не спустил с лестницы маркиза Фарнэби, а тот всего лишь предположил, что эр Рокэ взял меня в оруженосцы из-за фамилии. Не знаю, что тут было такого оскорбительного, но в тот момент я бы не очень удивился, если б этого маркиза и правда скинули вниз. Ну, и все остальное примерно так же… Многие считают, что монсеньору покровительствует сам Леворукий, что именно поэтому он не знает поражений и выигрывает все битвы, в которых участвует. А он никогда не опровергает эти слухи и говорит всякий вздор, лишь бы только всех подразнить.

Сказав это, Дик вновь посмотрел в глаза Уильяму. Светлый взгляд чуть смягчился, но вместе с тем в нем появилось то же странное выражение, которое Дик заметил в их первую встречу — смесь растерянности и понимания, какая бывает у людей, застигнутых врасплох или ошеломленных напоминанием о каком-то постыдном секрете.

— Вы сейчас удивительно точно описали привычки и моего господина тоже, — кашлянув, медленно проговорил Уильям, — и, по правде, эти привычки его не особенно украшают. Хотя до сравнений с нечистой силой он, кажется, еще не доходил…

Почувствовав, что Уильям уже не сердится, Дик облегченно перевел дух.

— Ну, вот видите, — произнес он таким тоном, как будто указывал на какую-то немыслимую очевидность, — тогда все еще впереди. А вашему сколько лет?

— Тридцать два.

— А моему — тридцать шесть. Так что еще неизвестно, что будет через четыре года.

Дик хотел добавить, что неизвестность эта была весьма условной, поскольку его эр не очень-то изменился за год их знакомства, но Уильям, похоже, догадался и сам. Он негромко усмехнулся и сказал:

— Поживем — увидим.

Возникшая было неловкость окончательно угасла.

Тем временем галерея осталась у них за спиной и уперлась в еще одну дверь, по всей видимости, ведущую во внутреннюю Ноху. Новое препятствие выглядело не в пример основательнее и, к большой досаде Дика, было украшено тяжелым висячим замком. Не желая сдаваться сразу, Дик все же подергал замок, но тот был выкован на совесть и не позволил сдвинуть дужку даже на пол-ногтя.

— Странно, — растерянно пробормотал Дик, — и кому только пришло в голову повесить замок снаружи? Ызарги трусливые… А если б мы и в самом деле пришли молиться?

Уильям кивнул и тоже склонился к замку.

— Похоже, его не отпирали много лет. А другого прохода нет?

— Должен быть, только я не знаю где. Может, нам подождать здесь?

Уильям обернулся и с сомнением оглядел пустынную галерею.

— Здесь?

Дик понимал его: заброшенный коридор с выбитыми окнами никак не казался привлекательным местом, как для самого призрака, так и для его ожидания. А еще Дик помнил, что Валтазара называли настоятелем храма Домашнего Очага, который наверняка располагался где-то внутри. Призраки, конечно, без труда проходили сквозь стены, но не до такой же степени... Или все-таки до такой?

Вслед за Уильямом Дик обвел взглядом унылые серые стены. День уже клонился к вечеру, и лучи заходящего солнца высвечивали теплым розовым цветом пыльные осколки мрамора в глухих нишах, отчего заброшенное помещение казалось даже уютным. Леворукий его знает, этого Валтазара, подумал Дик, может, он и вправду решит здесь прогуляться...

Выбрав наименее осыпавшуюся скамью, Дик скинул плащ и широко расстелил его на холодном камне.

— Давайте чуть-чуть подождем, — предложил он, усаживаясь.

Немного поколебавшись, Уильям подошел и сел с ним рядом.

— Вы говорили, что призрак появляется каждую ночь.

— Ну да.

— Если появляется вообще.

— Сожалею, но я не имел возможности проверить, — сдержанно ответил Дик. — Его видели очень многие, и у меня нет оснований подвергать их слова сомнению.

Едва он успел договорить, как тут же вспомнил, от кого впервые услышал о Валатазаре. Граф Штанцлер («эр Август», как тогда еще называл его Дик) с большой охотой поделился с ним этим общеизвестным секретом, когда выслушал историю о Лаик. Вскоре после того разговора Дик убедился, что верить этому человеку мог только такой наивный простак, каким он был, потому что по части вранья и грязных фантазий кансилльеру не было равных во всем Талиге. А что, вдруг пронеслось у него в голове, если враньем окажется и нохский призрак? Сесть в лужу перед чужестранцем было бы досадно и попросту глупо, ведь не для того они притащились сюда, чтобы примерзать к скамье и глотать пыль...

Дик осторожно покосился на Уильяма, опасаясь если не услышать, то увидеть насмешку. Тот ничего не заметил: сохраняя полную безмятежность, он казался полностью погруженным в себя и только с задумчивым видом разглядывал галерею.

— Как здесь тихо, — неожиданно произнес Уильям, — как будто сама жизнь остановилась... Вы знаете, Ричард, я никогда прежде не был внутри монастыря. В Тэйнхайле, в нашем замке, была только часовня, ну а в Сиане как-то не пришлось... А ведь когда-то я мечтал посвятить себя Богу.

От удивления Дик едва не разинул рот.

— Это что, стать монахом? Вы?!

— А вам известен еще какой-то смысл? — с улыбкой переспросил Уильям. — Да, стать монахом. Я много читал, думал... Я действительно собирался уйти.

— Уйти в монастырь?! Но ведь это такая... — Дик осекся на полуслове и замолчал.

— Вы хотели сказать — такая тоска? Тогда мне так не казалось. Впрочем, мне и сейчас не кажется, честно говоря, даже эта ваша Ноха по-своему привлекает меня, просто...

— Просто вы передумали.

— Изменились обстоятельства. — На его лицо вдруг набежала легкая тень, и Уильям быстро провел рукой по глазам, словно желая смахнуть ее. — Я выбрал другой путь.

— Понимаю, — важно кивнул Дик, хотя на самом деле не понял ничего.

Уильям молчал, по-видимому, не собираясь углубляться в детали. Несмотря на серьезный вид, его трудно было представить в одеянии монашка. Дик, после Лаик на всю жизнь впитавший отвращение к затворничеству и стоящим на страже порядка серым «мышам», мысленно отдал должное тем обстоятельствам, которые уберегли его нового знакомого от странного выбора. Уильям не выглядел как воин, но даже его поврежденный в драке костюм смотрелся на нем куда уместнее, чем безликий серый балахон.

— Вам не влетит за камзол?

Уильям как будто не сразу услышал его. Едва заметно вздрогнув, он поднял непонимающий взгляд:

— Что?

— Ваш камзол. Он... немного пострадал. — Дик указал на надорванный рукав и висевший на последней паре ниток воротник рубашки: — Мерзавцы не церемонились.

Уильям растерянно, будто только впервые заметив, посмотрел на свою испорченную одежду.

— В самом деле... — печально произнес он. — А что, очень видно?

Дику не хотелось его расстраивать, но лгать тоже было нехорошо.

— Видно.

— Черт... — Уилл вывернул шею, пытаясь заглянуть себе за спину, затем, явно недовольный результатом, ощупал воротник. Под его осторожными пальцами ткань покорно смялась и тут же расползлась в стороны, открыв сквозь широкую прореху полосу очень светлой кожи.

— Может, лучше оторвать совсем?

— Да, пожалуй, — кивнул Дик и предложил: — Давайте помогу.

Уильям подвинулся на скамье и повернулся в нему спиной. Дик взялся за его воротник над прорехой и на мгновение замер, прикидывая, как лучше потянуть, чтобы не испортить еще больше. Затем, поняв, что сидя ему будет неудобно, перелез через скамью и встал на нее одним коленом. Он уже собрал в кулак тонкую ткань, когда взгляд его случайно упал на стену, оказавшуюся теперь совсем рядом.

Из кривой щели в каменной кладке торчал молодой побег плюща.

Дик даже не сразу понял, что именно показалось ему в этом таким неправильным: и дома, и в Олларии он часто видел проросшие из камней растения, и всякий раз только удивлялся их силе и настойчивости. Теперешний побег был таким же и не выделялся ничем особенным, разве что был поярче, веселого цвета свежей зелени, и помощнее обычной травы.

И тянулся к свету посреди глубокой осени.

— Уильям, взгляните, — дрогнувшим голосом проговорил Дик, — этого просто не может быть!

Уильям быстро обернулся и, проследив за взглядом Дика, тоже уставился на плющ. Некоторое время он смотрел молча, затем слегка пожал плечами.

— И что?

— Побег совсем молодой, — быстро пояснил Дик, злясь на чужую непонятливость, — видите? Листья еще крошечные, мягкие, да и стебель как будто только вылез.

— Вижу, — ответил Уильям, — но не понимаю, что в этом такого странного. Плющ так и растет, к зиме засыхает, а каждую весну пускает новые побеги.

Дик ошеломленно приоткрыл рот и на мгновение застыл, не веря своим ушам.

— Но сейчас осень!

— Как — осень? — Уильям смотрел на него, как на помешанного. — Вы, верно, ошиблись, Ричард. Сейчас весна, середина мая.

— Да нет же, — Дик упрямо склонил голову, — говорю вам, сейчас осень, месяц Осенних Молний. Осень, не весна!

На этот раз Уильям не ответил. Нахмурив брови, он о чем-то глубоко задумался, затем вытянул руку и коснулся плюща кончиками пальцев.

— Значит, вот оно что... В Олларии сейчас осень, а в Сиане — конец весны. Это плющ из Сианы.

Дик почувствовал, как его рот приоткрывается от изумления, и поспешил захлопнуть его. Потом перевел взгляд с Уильяма на стену, затем обратно на Уильяма.

— Плющ. Из Сианы. В конце весны. — Почему-то новые слова никак не желали выбираться из гортани, и оставалось только нелепо повторять старые. Дик несколько раз сглотнул, потер лоб и наконец спросил: — Тогда как же он оказался здесь? Ведь все вокруг… Все это Ноха, и я, хоть раньше и не бывал внутри, знаю точно. Откуда здесь ваш плющ? — Это «ваш» вышло как-то грубовато — Уильям был не виноват, что своевольное растение с его родины забралось так далеко, — и Дик поспешил поправиться: — Откуда он здесь?

— Я знаю столько же, сколько и вы, Ричард, то есть ничего. Я понятия не имею, откуда.

Оба вновь уставились на стену. Солнце уже село, в галерее с каждой минутой сгущалась тьма. Опасаясь доверять своим глазам, Дик осторожно потрогал шершавую поверхность рукой. Старые камни плотно прилегали друг к другу, навеки скрепленные раствором, и Дик невольно подумал, что на их фоне хрупкий стебелек выглядел особенно странно. И несомненно чужеродно.

— Ричард, — потянул его за рукав Уильям, который в это время изучал стену со своей стороны, — посмотрите сюда. По-моему, это похоже на границу…

В тот же момент позабыв о чужеродном стебельке, Дик обернулся и поглядел туда, куда указывал Уильям. В самом деле, там, меж камнями, виднелась еле заметная трещина, неровная и толщиной едва ли с нитку, которая рассекала стену снизу вверх. Справа от трещины камни были немного темнее, слева — светлее и лучше пригнаны друг к другу. Так, вспомнил Дик, иногда выглядели дома в Нижнем городе, где из-за недостатка места их часто строили вплотную, хотя и в разное время. Здесь наблюдалось примерно та же картина. Конечно, если забыть, что эта трещина разделяла два независимых мира, да к тому же с разными временами года.

Дик озадаченно поскреб затылок и спросил:

— В Сиане есть похожий монастырь?

— Не знаю, — покачал головой Уильям, — может, и есть. Я там еще мало что видел…  Однако, если и есть, — уже увереннее произнес он, — вряд ли он так похож на этот. Все эти ниши, и потолок, и скамьи — они так удивительно совпадают… Ведь ни за что не скажешь, что они из разных мест.

— Точно, — согласился Дик, — все остальные дома, что я видел, стояли отдельно. По крайней мере, так было с часовней напротив нашего особняка.

Уильям кивнул.

— И с книжной лавкой, где мы встретились. Таких границ нигде не было. Если б не плющ, мы бы ее даже не заметили.

Находка была целиком заслугой Уильяма, но Дик не стал его поправлять. В конце концов, плющ-то заметил он.

— О Нохе ходят странные слухи…

— Что, помимо призрака?

— Помимо. Это очень… древнее место. Говорят, что тут есть подземелья, и что  снизу аббатство больше, чем сверху. И… — Дик чуть помедлил, — если бы я верил в магическую силу, то ей тут самое место.

— Магии не существует, Ричард.

— Я знаю, — ответил Дик и непроизвольно поморщился: когда-то эти же слова сказала ему Катарина, правда, совсем по другому поводу. — Я это знаю, и все же…

Не вполне отдавая себе отчет, что он делает, Дик вновь приложил ладони в камням. И в то же мгновение, к его ужасу, они отозвались глухим урчанием, похожим на отдаленный раскат грома. Отдернув задрожавшие руки, Дик отшатнулся от стены.

— Уильям, давайте уйдем отсюда. Прошу вас, давайте уйдем!

На лице Уильяма мелькнула тревога.

— Что случилось?

— Я не знаю… Не знаю, как сказать, но поверьте, нам лучше уйти… Прямо сейчас, Уильям!

— А как же Валтазар?

— Да к кошкам Валтазара! — Дик в отчаянии сжал кулаки. — В другой раз посмотрим… Или нет, но сейчас нам нельзя здесь оставаться! Уильям, я клянусь вам, это серьезно!

Уильям больше не спорил. Подобрав со скамьи плащ, он перекинул его через локоть и не оборачиваясь пошел к выходу. Дик почти бегом последовал за ним.

Внутренний дворик аббатства был по-прежнему пуст. Подставив пылающее лицо прохладному вечернему ветерку, Дик с наслаждением чувствовал, как наконец-то отступает ощущение дикого всепоглощающего страха, охватившее его в галерее. Весь он, впрочем, так и не ушел. Гудящие камни, казалось, все еще отдавались дрожью в его ладонях, а может, они просто дрожали сами по себе.

Уильям смотрел на него с легким недоумением. Должно быть, в галерее он ничего не заметил — то есть, ничего, кроме бегства Дика.

— Уильям, я хотел бы объяснить вам все… Но не могу. Сейчас не могу.

— Я ни о чем не спрашиваю вас, Ричард, — Уильям улыбнулся, и от его улыбки, такой же простой и искренней, какая играла на его лице тогда, возле фонтана, Дику сразу стало намного легче. — Я уверен, что вы не стали бы тревожиться без причины. И, какой бы она ни оказалась, я рад, что вы были рядом.

Дик благодарно склонил голову. Слова Уильяма были куда более милосердны, чем он мог рассчитывать.

— Я тоже, — тихо произнес Дик и тут же повторил: — Я тоже.

 

 

9

 

Галереи для зрителей, соприкасаясь матерчатыми крышами, окружали площадь с трех сторон. С четвертой была возведена сцена — высокий дощатый помост, обитый крашеным сукном. Декорации, изображавшие, очевидно, башню сказочного замка и часть крепостной стены, доходили почти до балкона дворца, и разноцветные ленты, которыми он был украшен, ниспадали на деревянный бастион, придавая ему несколько фривольный вид.

Несмотря на прохладную погоду, посмотреть представление, похоже, явился весь город. «Два города», — уточнил про себя Уилл, с интересом разглядывая пышную толпу, наряженную по знакомой ему сианской моде и по незнакомой местной. Костюмы кавалеров, впрочем, отличались мало, разве что воротники тут носили более вычурные и отделанные кружевом, а в цветах преобладали сочные яркие оттенки, причем иногда в довольно странных сочетаниях — словно одежду здесь подбирали по неведомо кем определенному правилу, не учитывающему внешность владельца. Дамы же, напротив, носили платья не только подходящие, но и куда более откровенные, чем при дворе Рикардо Четвертого, не говоря уж о Хиллэсе. Фестоны, оборки и золотое шитье, которые едва прикрывали кокетливо оголенные шеи и предплечья, высокие прически, украшенные жемчугом, унизанные сияющими кольцами пальцы — вся эта роскошь невольно притягивала взгляд и одновременно кружила голову. Почувствовав, что от обилия цветов и блеска украшений перед глазами уже начинают плыть круги, Уилл тряхнул головой и повернулся к Риверте.

Тот, казалось, не замечал ничего вокруг. С той самой минуты, как они заняли свои места, Риверте был всецело поглощен каким-то странным предметом, который вертел в руках, то и дело приговаривая: «Чертовщина... Глазам не верю... Честное слово, Уильям, это немыслимо!..» и тому подобные восклицания, нисколько не проливающие свет на суть дела. Предмет, появившийся неизвестно откуда, представлял собой небольшую узкую трубку, отлитую из стали, с деревянной рукояткой и двумя крючковатыми механизмами сверху и снизу. Так и не сообразив, для чего может служить подобная конструкция, Уилл подавил вздох и перевел взгляд на сцену, где как раз начиналось действие.

Со слов Риверте (который, конечно же, ухитрился не только раздобыть пропуск на галереи, но и узнать все подробности праздника) Уилл знал, что спектакль назывался «Освобожденная Вараста». Что это означало, было не особенно понятно, потому что помпезные декорации даже отдаленно не походили на те дикие места, где недавно окончилась война. Должно быть, заключил Уилл, какие-то стены там все же были, а может, то был укрепленный перевал, о котором упоминал Ричард. В конце концов, у комедиантов было всего несколько дней на подготовку, и слишком уж придираться не стоило.

Первым на сцену поднялся плотный мужчина в длинном зеленом одеянии и странном головном уборе, закрывавшем пол-лица и с приделанными сверху настоящими козлиными рогами. Актер — по-видимому, это был глашатай, которому доверили слова автора, — слегка сгибался под весом своего сомнительного украшения, и потому, когда он наконец начал говорить, голос его зазвучал как-то угрожающе:

— В год триста девяносто восьмой, год славы и расцвета Золотых Земель и сердца их, Талигойского королевства, год урожая и благоденствия, коварный враг замыслил непотребство!

На последнем слове актер сделал акцент, больше похожий на звериный рык, и качнул рогами. Уилл зажал себе рот, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос от комичного несоответствия пафосных слов комедианта и его дурацкого облачения. Хиллэсские менестрели, которых ему случалось видеть в Тэйнхайле, никогда так не наряжались, даже худшие из них обычно старались покорить сердца слушателей своим искусством, а не внешним видом.

— Черт подери, Уильям, что вы там хихикаете? — тихо спросил Риверте и, не дождавшись ответа, на мгновение поднял глаза. — Что за...

Он осекся на полуслове, и Уилл в ужасе замер, боясь даже предположить, что может за этим последовать. Все предыдущие случаи, когда граф Риверте лишался дара речи, заканчивались отнюдь не в пользу причины его молчания.

— В Сиане, — наконец произнес он, выдержав долгую паузу, — этот шут уже вытирал бы с себя разбитые яйца.

Больше он не прибавил ничего. Ему и не нужно было, подумал Уилл, глядя, как Риверте вновь склоняется к лежащей на его коленях штуке. Ему всегда было достаточно нескольких слов там, где другие провели бы часы в жарких спорах.

С центральной галереи, располагавшейся напротив сцены, тем временем послышались жидкие хлопки. Заинтересованный, кому этот нелепый фарс неожиданно пришелся по вкусу, Уилл повернул голову.

В самой середине галереи в высоких креслах, спинки которых были обиты бархатом и заметно возвышались среди других, сидели невзрачный толстяк и хрупкая белокурая женщина. Их одежды были выдержаны в строгих черно-белых тонах и так тщательно подобраны друг к другу, словно этот мужчина и эта женщина никогда не допускали и мысли появиться где-то по отдельности. Их разделяло шагов тридцать, и с такого расстояния Уилл не мог отчетливо видеть всех регалий, но у него не возникло даже тени сомнения, что перед ним — королевская чета.

— Монсир, там король и королева, — прошептал он.

— Ну и что? — мгновенно отозвался Риверте, не поднимая головы. — Эка невидаль... Поверьте, Уильям, мне вполне хватает Рикардо. А иногда многовато даже его.

Если он и собирался сказать что-то еще, то Уильяму уже не суждено было этого услышать. Глашатай отошел в сторону, и его место на сцене заняли сразу две группы актеров: несколько женщин в цветастых одеяниях и вооруженных мужчин в бурых туниках с пришитыми к талии рыжими тряпками, отдаленно напоминавшими лисий мех. Женщины громко и отчаянно выли, воздевая к небу руки, а мужчины свирепо наступали на них, размахивая деревянными мечами. Больше всего происходящее походило на схватку дикарей из Темных времен, безмолвную и бессмысленную, поскольку, как не раз читал Уилл, победители тогда ненадолго переживали побежденных. И все же, даже та битва всех народов, что была описана в третьей книге Руад и пока оставалась самой кровопролитной в истории, в воображении Уилла представала страшной, величественной, ошеломляющей — но никак не комичной. А при взгляде на сцену никакое иное слово даже не могло прийти в голову. Это было громко, нелепо, немного глупо, но не вызывало никакого сочувствия.

— Враги не знали ни доблести, ни чести, — донесся до Уилла голос глашатая — теперь он вещал в одной из боковых лестниц сцены. — Безжалостные и коварные, они подбирались все ближе. Они не оставляли за собой ничего живого, они жгли даже мирные деревни, и дым от пожаров поднимался до самых небес!

«Как дым может подниматься так высоко? — невольно задумался Уилл. — Так горит только мокрое сено...».

Отчаявшись проникнуться драматизмом момента, он снова принялся разглядывать соседние галереи. Король с королевой хранили на лицах все то же благожелательное равнодушие, изредка одаряя комедиантов кивком головы, и больше не вызвали интереса. В окружавших их придворных, впрочем, тоже не было ничего примечательного: дорогие камзолы и суровые надменные лица в облаках кружев казались до странности одинаковыми. И вдруг Уилл замер: он увидел знакомое лицо.

Невдалеке от короля, по его правую руку, сидел Ричард Окделл. Как и все другие, он смотрел на сцену, однако, в отличие от большинства, с искренним интересом. Он то хмурился, то улыбался, а чаще по-детски вытягивал шею, стараясь ничего не упустить. Глядя на его восторженное лицо, Уилл с легким сожалением подумал, что, очевидно, Ричард видит во всем этом смысл и потому нисколько не жалеет, даже гордится, что пришел. На нем был тот же черно-синий колет, что и во время первой встречи, но теперь поверх него на груди лежала герцогская цепь, украшенная крупными черными камнями, а на перевязи поблескивала тонкими лучами орденская звезда. Награда, вспомнил Уилл. Должно быть, Ричард и вправду ей дорожил, раз надел по случаю праздника, устроенного в честь их победы. Никто из придворных, среди которых наверняка были и военные, орденов не носил. Уилл еще раз обвел глазами высшее общество Олларии и только тогда вдруг заметил, что рядом с Ричардом, чуть в тени от прогнувшегося навеса, сидел человек, которого никто не назвал бы лишенным примечательности.

Черноволосый мужчина в простом черном костюме смотрел на сцену с застывшим на лице выражением ленивой муки. Каждая черта этого лица — очень красивого, невольно отметил Уилл, — сведенные брови, сжатые в нервной усмешке губы, даже склоненная набок голова — говорила о неимоверном страдании, которое испытывает его владелец. Он мучился столь красноречиво, что Уиллу казалось, будто он слышит, как скрипят его зубы, а пальцы в бессильной ярости отбивают дробь на подлокотниках кресла. Рядом с довольным Ричардом он выглядел так, словно терпел ужасную пытку. Их соседство, впрочем, приносило ему скорее облегчение. Время от времени человек в черном размыкал губы и ронял какую-то фразу, и, когда Ричард поворачивал голову и отвечал ему, напряжение заметно спадало — но лишь затем, чтобы сразу же вернуться при следующем взгляде на сцену.

Наверное, это кто-то важный, решил Уилл, раз получил место так близко к королю. И держится уверенно, явно не заботясь о том, что его эмоции увидят другие, и не стараясь их скрыть. Так вел себя и Риверте, когда в своей обычной манере стремился шокировать окружающую публику, только Риверте имел на то все основания: в конце концов, он был вторым человеком в Вальене после короля.

Уилл вновь посмотрел на человека в черном. Почему-то оказалось очень трудно отвести от него взгляд, хотя дело было не только в красоте. Даже на расстоянии в нем чувствовалась та же бешеная, сокрушительная сила, которая всегда исходила от Риверте и когда-то повергала Уилла в немой ужас, и которую он не спутал бы ни с чем другим. Они не были похожи внешне, незнакомец был уже в плечах и, кажется, пониже ростом, однако Уилла не покидало странное ощущение, что между этими людьми гораздо больше общего, чем может показаться.

«Кто же это?»

И вдруг он понял. Он сам удивился, как ему раньше не пришло в голову, что Ричард вряд ли явился сюда один, без своего господина, а значит, человек в черном был никем иным, как герцогом Алва, тем самым лучшим полководцем Талига и героем сегодняшнего представления.

«О, Господи!»

Уилл покосился на Риверте. К его облегчению, тот все еще был занят своей добычей и по сторонам не смотрел. «Нельзя, чтобы они встретились, — неожиданно понял Уилл. — Иначе...». Он едва не осенил себя знаком триединства — так страшно ему было даже подумать, чем это может закончиться.

Женщины завыли еще громче, две из них картинно распластались на помосте, по-видимому, изображая смерть.

— Бакрия уже держалась из последних сил, — продолжал глашатай, — все ее жители, кто был в силах защищаться, дрались до последней капли крови. И тогда на помощь явился он!

На мгновение возникла пауза, а затем раздался стук копыт, и на сцену взошел настоящий конь. Масти он был грязно-серой, зато его всадник не уступал чернотой демонам ада. Черным был костюм, громоздкие доспехи, меч, едва не достававший до земли, и шляпа. Единственной деталью другого цвета было перо — его комедианты милостиво оставили синим.

По рядам пронесся шорох, затем послышались аплодисменты, по мнению Уилла, не особенно заслуженные, потому что черный всадник походил на своего персонажа так же мало, как ромашка на розу. Зрителей, впрочем, это не смущало, и они продолжали хлопать все время, пока ободренный таким приемом актер, придерживая поводья, дважды прошествовал по сцене, довольно неловко выхватил меч и принялся им размахивать у себя над головой.

— Что за чертовщина у них там происходит? — пробурчал Риверте. Он по-прежнему не поднимал глаз, но общий шум все же привлек его внимание.

— Показывают победителя, — тихо ответил Уилл, подавив смешок.

— Да? — Риверте мгновенно вскинул голову. — Где?

— Вон там... Человек на лошади.

— Уильям, — убийственно спокойным тоном произнес Риверте, — вы что, издеваетесь? Я прекрасно вижу, что на лошади — человек. Или вы хотите мне сказать, что этот их первый полководец еще и сам блистает на сцене?

Уилл сглотнул. Говорить Риверте, где на самом деле сейчас находится первый полководец Талига, он не собирался. Что угодно, только не это.

— По-моему, это все-таки актер, — пробормотал он.

— Тем лучше для него, — хмыкнул в ответ Риверте, непонятно кого имея в виду. — Вам еще не надоело это унылое действо? Взгляните лучше, — он поднял свою игрушку и почти любовно огладил ее рукой, — это же просто чудо, а? Изумительно смертоносное оружие, и весит не больше фунта. Пушки оно, разумеется, не заменит, но для прицельной стрельбы подходит просто идеально. Любопытно, какова его дальность... Тут не ядра, видите, а такие маленькие снаряды, их называют пулями... Как думаете, пробьет оно доспех?

— Не знаю, — признался Уилл. За эти три года в нем изменилось очень многое, но восторгаться оружием он так и не научился.

— Думаю, да, — сам себе ответил Риверте, — с сотни футов должно пробить. Иначе грош ему цена, верно, Уильям?

— Наверное, — кивнул Уилл и спросил: — А где вы его взяли?

— А, — Риверте небрежно взмахнул рукой, — купил по дороге, пока вы, как всегда, считали ворон. Когда мы вернемся, отдам оружейникам, чтоб научились делать такие же. 

Возможность перенести что-то из этого мира в свой до этого момента даже не приходила Уиллу в голову.

— Вы хотите взять эту штуку с собой?

— А почему нет? — удивился Риверте. — Рикардо будет в восторге, а мой друг Рашан Индрас, поди, и вовсе онемеет от счастья. Какого черта, Уилл, неужели вы думаете, что я упущу такой шанс?

По правде говоря, Уилл не думал и об этом тоже, хотя, успев неплохо изучить нрав графа Риверте, вполне мог бы догадаться, что тот извлечет из этого их приключения всю возможную выгоду. «Все, что я делаю, я делаю только в своих личных интересах», — любил повторять он и пока ни разу не дал повода усомниться в своих словах. И все же Уиллу виделось в этом что-то неправильное, словно оружие из чужого мира могло каким-то образом необратимо изменить ход событий в Вальене, а вместе с тем и вмешаться в их жизнь. Как именно, он, конечно, не знал, скорее, он просто чувствовал ту же неясную тревогу, что всегда предвещала неприятности. Уилл уже почти решился поделиться своими опасениями с Риверте, но в этот момент со сцены донесся такой грохот, что продолжить разговор стало невозможно.

«Победитель» наконец приступил к тому, ради чего, собственно, появился. Привстав в стременах, он остервенело рубил своим черным мечом визжащих от ужаса врагов, а те один за другим падали «замертво», не забывая, впрочем, оглашать площадь душераздирающими предсмертными воплями. Обрывки рыжей ткани летели во все стороны, лица и руки поверженных актеров вдруг разом оказались вымазаны чем-то красным — очевидно, то был какой-то хитрый трюк, придуманный, чтобы изобразить должное кровопролитие, — конь перебирал ногами на месте, и помост едва не дрожал от всей этой кутерьмы. Свой вклад в нее вносили и женщины, которые, сбившись в кучку, тянули к всаднику смуглые руки, а тот время от времени оборачивался и дарил им за это ослепительные улыбки.

Уилл посмотрел на центральную галерею. В отличие от своего двойника на сцене, герцог Алва не улыбался. Выражение его лица сменилось на равнодушно-брезгливое, с каким смотрят обычно на случайно раздавленную лягушку, губы оставались плотно сжатыми. Неудивительно, подумал Уилл, на его месте Риверте уже, наверное, выскочил бы на сцену, чтобы проучить дурных комедиантов — причем из самых милосердных побуждений.

Группа людей в лисьем стремительно редела. Когда рухнул последний дикарь, актер в черном издал победный клич, обвел публику торжествующим взглядом и сунул меч за пояс. В то же мгновение рядом с ним появился глашатай, который все время битвы благоразумно провел за декорациями, и молодая девушка в длинном бледно-зеленом платье. Невольно заинтригованный столь внезапным выходом нового действующего лица, Уилл прислушался к словам глашатая:

— ...И тогда гордая дочь этого народа, захваченного, но не покоренного, сама протянула руки навстречу прекрасному воину и вскричала... — К счастью, вскрикивать гордая дочь не стала, но руки действительно подняла и довольно вяло повела ими в сторону всадника. — «О великий победитель! Пусть твоя слава послужит залогом вечной дружбы, которую народ свободной Бакрии тебе дарит так же, как я дарю свое сердце!»

При этих словах герцог Алва наконец не выдержал. Он закрыл лицо ладонями и несколько секунд сидел, не шевелясь, затем плечи его странно вздрогнули — так, будто их сотрясал хохот или рыдания (насчет последнего Уилл был, впрочем, не совсем уверен). А после этого Алва отнял руки от лица, резко поднялся и, не обронив ни слова, пошел в сторону лестницы.

Ричард этого явно не ожидал. Несколько мгновений он растерянно смотрел на удаляющуюся спину своего господина, потом бросил последний тоскливый взгляд на сцену. В конце концов верность, очевидно, взяла вверх над искусством: Ричард вскочил, едва не уронив кресло, и поспешил следом за Алвой.

Уилл не без облегчения проводил его взглядом. Опасность нежелательной встречи миновала, теперь можно было спокойно досмотреть представление и ехать домой. Жаль, что не удалось поболтать с Ричардом, зато и Риверте не повстречался с его господином. А это, в свою очередь, означало немалую вероятность того, что граф Риверте все-таки проведет тихий вечер — хоть и с оружием в руках, но совсем не в привычном смысле.

Хор затянул хвалебную оду. Нестройные голоса певцов звучали так, как будто те впервые собрались вместе, и, хотя долгое время Уилл считал, что хуже Риверте петь невозможно, даже он слушал это с трудом. И, как выяснилось, не он один.

— Ну, хватит, — заявил Риверте, поднимаясь с места. — Это так удручающе жалко, что у меня уже нет сил даже смеяться. Какое счастье, что Рикардо никогда не приходило в голову устроить нечто подобное в мою честь! Пойдемте, Уильям, поищем других развлечений, быть может, этот город богат не только театром.

Уилл в отчаянии завертел головой, пытаясь увидеть, какой дорогой пошли Ричард и его господин, но они оба уже скрылись из виду. Судя по тому, что они направлялись к дальней лестнице, сейчас они уже должны были оказаться на другой стороне площади, к которой примыкало сразу несколько узких улочек, и, если они не решат задержаться, то…

Закончить свою мысль Уилл не успел. Ровно в тот момент, когда Риверте сошел с последней ступени лестницы, из-за угла галереи выплыли две лошадиные головы, а вслед за ними вышли и их хозяева — те самые, которых здесь никак не могло оказаться.

Между ними было шагов двадцать, не больше. Чувствуя, как спина покрывается холодным потом, Уилл беспомощно оглянулся в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, что могло бы предотвратить свидание двух лучших полководцев. Как назло, вокруг не было ни души: ни слоняющихся без дела слуг, ни лавочников, ни попрошаек, ни даже собак — словно весь город нарочно сговорился оставить наедине четверых людей, двоим из которых встречаться вовсе не следовало.

Риверте широко шагнул вперед, и на какое-то спасительное мгновение Уиллу показалось, что они просто пройдут мимо, как, в сущности, и должны были поступить незнакомые друг с другом люди. Цепляясь за эту последнюю возможность, он чуть опустил голову и прикрыл глаза рукой, как будто хотел защититься от солнца или вытащить попавшую в глаз соринку. В конце концов, если Ричард его не заметит, то его господин и подавно не обратит внимания на случайных прохожих: теперь, когда город был так наводнен людьми, разглядывать каждого не имело смысла.

— Эр Норан! Уильям! Какая встреча! — вдруг раздался рядом радостный возглас Ричарда. — Вы тоже здесь были? А я вас и не видел… Где же вы сидели?

Рука Уилла так и осталась у лица.

— На правой галерее, — упавшим голосом ответил он. — Доброго дня, герцог Окделл и…

— Так это и есть ваш знакомый герцог, Уильям? — перебил его Риверте. Он тоже остановился, задержал взгляд на лошадях, потом на Ричарде и уже затем, словно только заметив Алву, добавил: — Ах, простите, два герцога.

Риверте и Алва теперь стояли так близко, что легко могли бы пожать друг другу руки, если бы кому-то из них вдруг пришло в голову это сделать. По правде говоря, Уилл ни секунды не верил, что это произойдет. Он смотрел, как холодное солнце играет на золотой отделке камзола Риверте и прячется в складках лиловой ткани, как ветер мягко касается волос, свободно лежащих на широких плечах, как собираются едва заметные морщинки в уголках прищуренных глаз, — и вместе с тем как будто видел и его живое отражение, но совсем темное, словно в старом зеркале. Черный камзол, те же черные волосы и даже синие глаза на безупречно красивом бледном лице — весь облик герцога Алва отличала мрачноватая, почти таинственная сдержанность, от которой становилось не по себе. Они только казались похожими, неожиданно понял Уилл, а на самом деле различались так же ясно, как различаются день и ночь, и точно так же ни один не готов был пустить в свои владения другого.

Пауза затягивалась. Ричард нерешительно посмотрел на своего господина, но тот все еще хранил молчание. Чуть приподняв бровь, он некоторое время переводил взгляд с Уилла на Риверте, и в этом взгляде, остром и пронизывающем, не наблюдалось ни намека на дружелюбие.

— Надо полагать, — наконец произнес Алва, слегка растягивая слова, — это те самые чужестранцы, о которых вы говорили, Ричард?

— Да, монсеньор. Это эр Уильям Норан и… — он чуть замялся, но все же закончил: — Граф Риверте.

— Очаровательно.

Уилл вздрогнул. Не столько оброненное Алвой слово, сколько небрежный, откровенно насмешливый тон грозил взорвать рамки светской беседы с той же легкостью, с какой порох графа Риверте сокрушал крепостные стены неприятеля. От предчувствия беды Уиллу нестерпимо захотелось куда-то спрятаться или хотя бы просто закрыть глаза. Он знал, что не сможет вмешаться, что любая, даже самая нелепая его выходка уже ничего не изменит, и что он никогда не простит себе беспечного подчинения приказу. Если бы только они могли задержаться на галерее хоть на несколько минут! Еще ни разу в жизни Уилл не испытывал такого острого желания повернуть время вспять.

— Уильям, — услышал он голос Риверте — словно издевательским ответом на немую молитву, — вы мне не подскажете, учтивость здесь отменили до идиотских спектаклей или все-таки после?

Не удержавшись, Уилл на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Во рту у него пересохло, в горле встал ком размером с голову.

— Сир… — хрипло пробормотал он и тут же осекся. Он вдруг запоздало понял, что никакого ответа от него не требуется. Граф Риверте обращался к нему лишь затем, чтобы даже случайно не удостоить ответом того, кому он предназначался.

— А может, — продолжал Риверте все с тем же оттенком притворного любопытства, — таким образом нам дают понять, что, раз уж тут так принято, от нас ждут таких же простецких манер?

На этот раз Уилл даже не успел раскрыть рот: вместо него это сделал герцог Алва.

— Ричард, — холодно произнес он, — вы хоть раз замечали, чтобы мои слова были превратно поняты?

Ричард растерянно моргнул, затем покачал головой и тут же замер — точно так же, как это сделал Уилл за минуту до того. Его господин подхватил игру и не нуждался в помощниках.

— Нелегко ошибиться, пытаясь понять то, что не сказано, правда, Уильям? — немедленно откликнулся Риверте. — Хотя многозначительное молчание всегда смотрится эффектнее, а у присутствующих складывается обманчивое впечатление, что за этим молчанием кроется глубокий смысл.

— Удивительно, Ричард, — парировал Алва, — и почему мне сейчас в голову пришла та поговорка о собаке, которая только лает? В самом деле, странно...

Риверте беззаботно улыбнулся.

— Любопытно. Уильям, не знаю, как в Хиллэсе, а в Вальене ходит ровно такая же поговорка. Правда, там фигурирует ворона.

— Ричард, — не дрогнув ни единым мускулом в лице, осведомился Алва, — сколько вам было лет, когда менторы объяснили вам разницу между вороном и вороной?

До того молчавший Ричард издал какой-то неопределенный звук, и заметно покраснел. Его тоже это все не радует, подумал Уилл, ему тоже неприятно слушать эту бессмысленную и совершенно искусственную перепалку, участники которой, стараясь побольнее уколоть друг друга, не замечали, что унижают себя самих.

Уиллу и вовсе хотелось провалиться на месте. Ему было неловко, страшно и стыдно слушать, как двое несомненно неглупых людей упражняются в сарказме, имеющем вполне определенную цель. Они оба нарывались на ссору, вопрос был только в том, кто сорвется первым. Красивые лица скрывали под непроницаемыми масками безумное напряжение, выдерживать которое слишком долго не смог бы ни один из смертных, руки с перстнями на пальцах еще не касались эфесов шпаг, но Уилл отчетливо понимал, что каждой потребуется не больше секунды, чтобы переместиться туда одним стремительным, отточенным годами тренировок движением.

Уилл невольно скользнул взглядом по узкой ладони герцога Алва, прикрытой кружевной манжетой. Издали она совсем не казалась грозной — по крайней мере, в сравнении с крепкой, сильной ладонью Риверте, на которой Уилл давно изучил каждую мозоль от меча. И все же недооценивать врага не стоило: эту истину Уиллу втолковали задолго до Даккара, еще в детстве, и он уже не раз имел возможность убедиться в ее верности. Уилл никогда не видел, как дерется Алва, но очень, очень не хотел это увидеть.

Риверте, впрочем, не было до этого никакого дела.

— Уильям, — с легкой досадой — такой же фальшивой, как и все проявленные им за последние четверть часа эмоции, — сказал он, — вы можете поддержать беседу на такую животрепещущую тему, как флора и фауна? Тогда дерзайте. Я, признаться, никогда не различал, что именно там каркает и копается в падали. — Он широко зевнул и добавил: — Если вас не очень затруднит, сообщите мне, когда дорога будет свободна, и нам наконец дадут пройти. Не могу же я попросту растолкать досточтимых сиров по сторонам, они же не холопы, в конце концов.

Алва еле заметно усмехнулся.

— Вы никогда не обращали внимания, Ричард, как беспомощно выглядят господа, которые пошло сворачивают разговор, когда им нечего сказать? — спросил он. — Воистину поучительное зрелище.

При этих словах Ричард странно напрягся, как будто уловив в них какой-то особый смысл, и поспешно отвел взгляд.

Уилл с тревогой посмотрел на Риверте. Выражение его лица тоже неуловимо изменилось, совсем чуть-чуть, однако Уилл уже слишком хорошо знал это лицо, чтобы не заметить легкое движение бровей к переносице, а вслед за ним и появившийся в глазах злой беспощадный блеск. 

— Ну хватит, — бросил Риверте, впервые обратив прямой взгляд на своего соперника, — я уже понял, что это унылое представление внизу отражает истину. Или говорите, что вам надо, или идите каркать в другое место.

Шутки закончились.

Уиллу потребовалось немалое усилие воли, чтобы перевести взгляд на Алву. Тот, казалось, единственный ничуть не изменился в лице.

— Ричард, мне кажется, наш гость наконец набрался храбрости. Неплохой шаг от достойных нетрезвого унара шуток над гербовыми животными, — лениво заметил он и приподнял бровь. — Где же и вести себя по-хозяйски, если не в гостях, раз дома…

— Я вам уже сказал: хватит, — оборвал его Риверте и добавил без церемоний: — Вы туго соображаете?

И в этот момент Уилл заметил невозможное: на один краткий миг глаза герцога Алва раскрылись шире. Он замолк, и — вот это уж мне показалось, подумал Уилл, у него слишком белая кожа, чтобы такое можно было заметить, — побледнел.

Ричард, который до этого выглядел так, словно, как и Уилл, мечтал провалиться под землю, теперь смотрел на них с Риверте, как на привидения. И его щеки, напротив, начинала медленно заливать краска.

Он никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то перебивал его господина, вдруг понял Уилл. Он никогда не видел, чтобы его господину давали отпор, более того — Алва сам не сталкивался с таким же неуступчивым и острым на язык противником. И сейчас он пусть на мгновение, но растерялся. И если он так же болезненно горд, как Риверте, то этого крохотного, едва заметного поражения он уж точно не стерпит и не забудет.

Все с самого начала шло к дуэли, но теперь Риверте перехватил инициативу. Алве оставалось либо согласиться на поединок — подчинившись указаниям своего противника, — либо игнорировать его — и отказаться драться. И все же, по словам Ричарда, Алва был величайшим полководцем Талига, а значит, умел из двух вариантов выбирать третий… и этот третий вариант Уилл боялся даже представить.

«Нет, — взмолился он, — нет, нет, нет, Господь Триединый, ты ведь слышишь меня даже здесь, не допусти, чтобы они сейчас поубивали друг друга, не сходя с места, пожалуйста…»

Однако остановить сира Риверте, решившего добить соперника, уилловы молитвы не могли ни раньше, ни сейчас.

— Между прочим, — смягчив тон, доверительно сообщил граф Фернан Риверте герцогу Рокэ Алве, — я сейчас даю вам шанс отыграться. Острословите вы паршиво, честно говоря, так может, фехтуете чуть лучше?

— Ваша любезность оценена по достоинству, — голос Алвы был холоднее самого студеного зимнего ветра. — Я вспомню о ней завтра утром в Нохе. Мой оруженосец, — он сделал особый акцент на последнем слове, — объяснит вам дорогу.

Не удостоив взглядом ни Ричарда, ни Уилла, он требовательно дернул поводья своего коня, великолепного черного жеребца, и стремительным движением взлетел в седло. Мгновением позже он уже скрылся в лабиринте улиц, оставив после себя лишь облачко пыли.

Повисла пауза. Остолбенев от ужаса, Уилл и Ричард смотрели друг на друга, и ни один не решался даже повернуть голову в сторону Риверте.

— Ну, сир оруженосец, — сказал тот, устав от гробовой тишины, — вы слышали приказ? Так давайте, объясняйте.

Ричард нервно сглотнул — как будто его молчание могло утаить путь к месту поединка и тем самым отменить кровопролитие. Даже его несокрушимая вера в таланты его господина не способна была скрыть того факта, что дуэль словесную Рокэ Алва проиграл и был не так уж далек от того, чтобы проиграть и дуэль настоящую.

В других обстоятельствах Уилл искренне посочувствовал бы ему.

— Монсир, — вмешался он, — позвольте мне… договориться?

— Договаривайтесь, — после недолгой паузы разрешил Риверте. — Мы и так уже торчим тут черт знает сколько времени, пора и честь знать. 

Он сунул за пояс свое новое оружие — так ловко, словно это движение было давно привычным, отметил про себя Уилл, который сейчас готов был думать о чем угодно, кроме своего поручения, — развернулся и с вызывающе беззаботным видом зашагал в сторону конюшен.

— Ричард, — сказал Уилл, — как называлось то место, где мы в прошлый раз?..

На сей раз Ричард ответил без всяких затруднений и с такой готовностью, словно только этого вопроса и ждал:

— «Солнце Кагеты».

 

 

10

 

Дик вышел из дома, когда на колокольне Святой Моники прозвонило половину шестого. Хмурое небо только начало светлеть, холодный сырой воздух пробирал до костей, все вокруг было окрашено в гнетущие серые цвета и наводило на мысли одна мрачней другой. Дик упорно гнал их прочь и твердил себе, что все как-то обойдется, однако в глубине души не очень в это верил.

Особенно после того, что он видел и слышал накануне.

Они с Уильямом просидели в таверне весь предыдущий вечер, и кагетская кухня тут была ни при чем. Даже после нескольких часов горячих споров, приправленных двумя кувшинчиками вина — нечего и говорить, что еда никому не лезла в горло, — они так и не придумали, как помешать проклятой дуэли. По словам Уильяма, его господин не отступал никогда и ни перед кем, и то же самое Дик мог бы сказать о Рокэ. Уже одно то, что их обмен любезностями не завершился немедленным поединком, наверное, следовало бы считать большой удачей, но у Дика не получалось. У него вообще не получалось спокойно думать о том, что его монсеньор… его Рокэ на рассвете скрестит шпаги с таким опасным соперником. И Уильям, судя по его обреченному виду, думал примерно о том же.

Единственным решением, к которому они наконец пришли, был не слишком надежный, но осуществимый способ прямого вмешательства. Предложил это Уильям. «Если, — сказал он, отчего-то покраснев, — мы придем туда, то, возможно, сумеем им помешать». Однако Дик воспринял идею без особого восторга. Мысль о том, чтобы сунуться под обнаженную шпагу Рокэ, вызывала у него содрогание: слишком хорошо он помнил ту единственную дуэль с участием своего эра, которую видел. Эстебан Колиньяр, вероятно, заметил чужой клинок только тогда, когда он насквозь пронзил его шею. Конечно, то был Колиньяр, и Дик скромно надеялся, что вызывает у Рокэ несколько большую симпатию, но все равно было страшновато. В конце концов, не найдя ничего другого, они все-таки договорились. Зная малопредсказуемый характер Рокэ, Дик предложил встретиться в Нохе за час до назначенного времени, и после недолгого колебания Уильям с ним согласился.  

К воротам аббатства Дик подошел с шестым ударом часов. Стайка сонных голубей вспорхнула с потревоженной ограды, скрип калитки резанул тишину. Дика слегка трясло, все звуки казались неестественно громкими, но он надеялся, что виной тому была бессонная ночь, а не то дикое напряжение, которое он испытывал. Еще не хватало, если кто-то заметит.

Уильям уже ждал его и, заложив руки за спину, изучал щербатые каменные плиты.

— Начинается дождь, — заметил он после краткого приветствия. А затем обернулся и указал на галерею: — Если мы не хотим вымокнуть, нам лучше зайти внутрь.

Дик неуверенно пожал плечами. Он так и не признался Уильяму, чем было вызвано их поспешное бегство в прошлый раз, а сейчас для откровений о гудящих камнях момент был явно не подходящий.

— Мы можем встать у самого выхода, — продолжил Уильям, видя колебания Дика, — окна тут широкие, мы сразу увидим, когда приедут.

— Хорошо, — наконец согласился Дик. — Только, Уильям… От окна ни на шаг, хорошо?

Тот быстро кивнул.

— Хорошо.

Через уже знакомую старую дверь они пробрались внутрь. Погруженная в глубокий предрассветный сумрак галерея была пуста и как будто нисколько не изменилась с прошлого раза. Тем не менее Дик, которого все еще мучило дурное предчувствие, тщательно осмотрел обратную сторону двери, а также прилегающие к ней стены и пол. Больше ничего поблизости не было — по чьей-то нелепой прихоти скамьи начинались только с середины галереи, а забираться сейчас так далеко Дик не хотел, — и, немного успокоенный, он первым прислонился к пыльной колонне.

— Итак?

Уильям, расположившийся у соседней колонны, немедленно повернул голову.

— Что — итак?

— Они не должны драться, — мрачно заявил Дик.

— В том-то и дело, что должны, — печально вздохнул Уильям, — но допустить этого нельзя.

— Разрубленный Змей, — выругался Дик. Они снова ходили по кругу. — Мы уже это допустили, Уильям! И мы оба были там, стояли рядом… Почему мы не остановили их тогда?

Уильям поморщился.

— Интересно, как. То, что нас поминали каждым словом, не означало, что нас готовы слушать, — сказал он. И вдруг спросил: — Скажите, а ваш… ваш монсеньор вообще часто вас слушает?

Наверное, он не намекал ни на что определенное, он просто не мог ничего знать (кроме некоторого сходства, которое обнаружилось между привычками герцога Алва и графа Риверте), но от этого вопроса щеки Дика залило краской.

— Не очень часто, — признался он. — То есть Рокэ слушает, конечно, когда мы с ним говорим, но… не в таких делах.  

— Сир Риверте тоже. Они считают себя оскорбленными, хотя и устроили все это сами. Видит бог, я не представляю, зачем им это понадобилось, но в одном я уверен: наши уговоры тут уже не помогут. — После небольшой паузы Уильям посмотрел Дику в глаза и спросил: — Или вы все-таки хотите попытаться?

Выдержать этот прямой взгляд оказалось почему-то очень трудно.

— Я должен, — тихо сказал Дик первое, что показалось ему уместной заменой правде. Точнее, полной правде. — Я должен, Уильям. Я клялся ему, и я… если понадобится, я должен разделить с ним его бой.

Лицо Уильяма, прежде довольно спокойное, внезапно словно окаменело.

— Вы хотите сказать, что собираетесь драться вместе с ним? — натянутым в струну голосом произнес он. — Вдвоем против одного? Вы это имели в виду, Ричард?

Он неожиданности Дик растерялся. Повторяя слова своей клятвы, он даже не задумывался, что они могут значить для Уильяма, который, должно быть, тоже переживал за своего господина. Но как ему объяснить? Как сказать, что, выбирая между Рокэ и кем угодно еще, он не будет сомневаться ни секунды? Даже если этот кто угодно еще будет человеком благородным и достойным, Ричард Окделл никогда не встанет на его сторону. Никогда.

— Нет, Уильям, я имел в виду совсем не это. — И Дик вдруг понял, что скажет дальше. Он вынул из ножен родовой кинжал и, высоко подняв его в руке, сказал: — Клянусь вам, я не вступлю в нечестную схватку, но я так же клянусь, что продолжу бой, если Рокэ… если мой господин не сможет больше сражаться.

— Какая преданность, — с сарказмом заметил Уильям, вновь отворачиваясь к окну, — даже не верится!

— Да, преданность, — упрямо повторил Дик. И, опустив кинжал так, чтобы его кончик нацелился в Уильяма, словно подтверждая серьезность следующих слов, добавил: — Я готов на все, слышите? Готов отдать за него жизнь!

— Ну что же, — все тем же ледяным тоном заметил Уильям, — в таком случае вашему господину с вами очень повезло.

Из Дика будто разом вышибло весь воздух.

— Да как вы смеете! — взорвался он. — Вы… Оставьте эти ваши намеки!.. Что Рокэ и я… Это вообще не ваше дело, понятно? — Дик уже слабо понимал, что говорит, от переполнявшего его возмущения слова сыпались из него сплошным бессмысленным потоком, как зерно из опрокинутого мешка. — Это касается только меня и Рокэ, и я ничего не стыжусь! Слышите, ничего! Когда-то я уже дрался здесь за эту клевету, а теперь могу подраться и за правду!..

Очень медленно, будто преодолевая усилие, Уильям повернул голову и уставился на Дика круглыми глазами. На его лице застыло такое неприкрытое изумление, что Дик тут же ощутил еще смутное, но уже очень неприятное беспокойство.

— Что вы так смотрите? — спросил он, нарушая паузу.

— То, что вы сейчас сказали… — Уильям с явным трудом подбирал слова, — что вы… Господи, да вы совсем не так меня поняли!

— А как? — отчего-то холодея, переспросил Дик. — Как я должен был вас понять, когда вы прямо предположили, что мы…

Уильяма, очевидно, тоже покинуло прежнее самообладание. С силой хлопнув ладонью по колонне, он воскликнул:

— Да ничего я такого не предполагал! С чего вы вообще это взяли? Я только сказал, что вы преданы своему господину, и все! Прошу вас, опустите оружие. — И, не дожидаясь, пока его просьбу выполнят, он протянул руку и мягко отвел в сторону направленный на него клинок. А затем смущенно пробормотал: — Черт… Простите, Ричард, я вовсе не хотел поставить вас в неловкое положение. Честное слово, у меня и в мыслях не было вмешиваться в ваши личные дела и… отношения. Какими бы они ни были.

Чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, Дик убрал кинжал обратно в ножны и молча благословил повод отвести глаза. Ведь Уильям и вправду не сказал ничего оскорбительного… Как можно было так ошибиться! Наверное, он просто еще не избавился от своей вечной подозрительности. Всякий раз, когда при нем говорили о Рокэ, Дик настороженно напрягал уши, точно охотничий пес, и ждал подвоха. До сих пор.

— И вы меня простите, Уильям, — тихо выговорил он, — это я сам… Вы тут ни при чем.

Уильям кивнул.

— Я понимаю вас, — сказал он. И после небольшой паузы вдруг добавил: — Лучше, чем вы думаете.

Их взгляды встретились всего лишь на короткое мгновение, но этого хватило, чтобы Дик догадался. Святой Алан! Выходит, Уильям тоже был не только — а может, и не столько — хроникером? Дику тут же пришло на память все, что Уильям рассказывал о своем господине раньше, и он с неожиданной ясностью понял, какая искренняя гордость и любовь скрывалась за этими словами. Несмотря на всю осторожность и сдержанность, Уильям все же не сумел скрыть своего истинного отношения к графу Риверте. А может, он не так уж и старался, как не старался сам Дик, говоря о Рокэ.

И кажется, Уильям тоже был счастлив.

Вот только долго ли теперь продлится это счастье? Проклятая дуэль!

Дик снова покосился на Уильяма, чья стройная фигура в сером костюме совсем сливалась бы с колонной, если б не торчащий из-под плаща черный кончик ножен. Сегодня Уильям наконец был при шпаге.

— Послушайте, — обратился к нему Дик, вдруг осененный новой идеей, — а если мы пригрозим, что тоже будем драться? Ведь по правилам секунданты могут вступать в поединок, вот мы этим и воспользуемся.

— Вы это серьезно?

Дик не понимал его сомнений.

— Разумеется. А что вас смущает?

— Что вы меня убьете, — с улыбкой ответил Уильям, — причем довольно быстро.

— Я?! — возмутился Дик. — Да мы же не по-настоящему! Мы только сделаем вид, понимаете? Просто чтобы они видели... Не станут же они смотреть, как мы убиваем друг друга!

— Сир Риверте не станет точно, — уверенно произнес Уильям. — Во время осады замка он запер меня в подвале и чуть не убил, когда обнаружил, что я выбрался.

— Но ведь не убил же?

— Нет. Но... Ричард, мы все равно не должны этого делать. Я верю, что вы постараетесь фехтовать вполсилы, я даже не боюсь получить царапину-другую, если вас охватит азарт... Нет-нет, не сердитесь, — быстро прибавил он, заметив протестующий жест Дика, — это совершенно естественное, непроизвольное увлечение, мне говорили, что это может случиться с каждым. Я действительно не буду в обиде. Просто... Просто я не верю, что это их остановит. — Он ненадолго умолк, затем грустно вздохнул: — Я скажу вам, что будет. У нас отберут оружие и разведут по разным углам. Может, даже свяжут для надежности.

В глубине души Дик понимал, что он прав. И все же отказывался в это верить.

— Так, по-вашему, нет никакого способа?..

— Только тот, о котором я говорил. Встать между ними и помешать поединку. Если мы... Простите меня за откровенность, но если мы хоть немного дóроги им, то это подействует.

— Вы думаете?

— Я не уверен, конечно, но... Да, я так думаю. — Уильям набрал в легкие воздуха, будто собираясь сказать что-то еще, но все еще медлил. Дик ждал его слов так напряженно, как будто они могли что-то изменить. Наконец Уильям выдохнул, словно в отчаянии тряхнул головой и пробормотал: — Как глупо... Господи, как же это все глупо! Встретиться с человеком из другого мира — и затеять с ним драку... Самая глупая вещь из всех возможных, да еще и самая опасная!

Спорить с этим было бессмысленно. Когда Рокэ говорил о своем намерении нарваться с кем-нибудь на дуэль, Дик не мог и помыслить, кто именно окажется его соперником, а сейчас мощная угрожающая фигура Риверте так и стояла у него перед глазами. И выглядела она почти несокрушимой.

— Все будет хорошо, — сказал Дик больше себе самому, чем Уильяму. — Мы справимся, я обещаю, что…

Последние слова вдруг замерли у него на языке. В глубокой тени галереи за спиной Уильяма показались зеленые огоньки.

В одно мгновение Дик вспомнил, что это означает. Даже без колокольного звона — сейчас он почему-то не звучал — зеленые огни были предвестниками призраков, и не одного безобидного Валтазара, а целой процессии, наподобие той, что когда-то была в Лаик. От леденящего ужаса тех воспоминаний все тело Дика бросило в могильный холод, руки в теплых перчатках в секунду занемели. Этим утром он был готов ко всему, только не к этому, и еще он слишком хорошо сознавал свое полное бессилие перед смертоносными тенями. Такое же, как и год назад.

Он с тревогой бросил взгляд на Уильяма. Тот еще не мог ничего видеть и лишь смотрел на Дика, очевидно, ожидая завершения оборванной фразы.

— Не двигайтесь, — одними губами прошептал ему Дик, — богом заклинаю вас, не оборачивайтесь и не двигайтесь с места!

Он слишком поздно сообразил, что это были те самые слова, перед которыми человеческое любопытство устоять не способно. Уильям обернулся раньше, чем Дик успел договорить.

— Господи… — еле слышно пробормотал он. — Это свечение… Ричард, что это такое?!

Дик не видел его лица, но по тому, как Уильям обеими руками вцепился в свою колонну, понял, что тот охвачен таким же ужасом.

— Призраки, — тихо ответил Дик, изо всех сил сдерживая дрожь в голосе. — Молчите и не шевелитесь, может, они нас не заметят.

Первые призрачные фигуры уже выплывали из тени. Хотя они тоже были монахами, их лица казались Дику незнакомыми, даже полупрозрачные одеяния были не целиком серыми, как у танкредианцев, а обрамлены черным по нижнему краю, у самых ног, и капюшоны, свободно лежащие на невидимых плечах, тоже были черными. Ни эспер, ни сов ордена Знания на этих монахах почему-то не было, и только свечи, распространявшие холодный зеленый свет, мягко покачивались в темноте в такт неслышным шагам.

Дик еще раз напряженно вгляделся в приближавшихся призраков. Даже сквозь страх он чувствовал, что было в них что-то неправильное, не такое, как он помнил, но он никак не мог понять, что именно. Как и в Лаик, монахи были разного возраста и роста, шли парами, сохраняя одним им ведомый строй, бескровными пальцами сжимали свечи, невидящими глазами смотрели вперед. Казалось, это бредут не прежние люди, а восставшие из осколков ожившие колонны, которые когда-то заполняли ниши галереи: лица были будто выточены из камня, складки одежды странно недвижимы.

Дик все еще пытался понять, что его смущает в этой процессии, когда вдруг услыхал чей-то сдавленный стон. Быстро обернувшись, он увидел, что Уильям, белый как мел, с застывшим в мучительной гримасе лицом, шагает вперед, нелепо протягивая вперед дрожащие руки.

Его влекло не к монахам — это Дик понял сразу, — а туда, где за их спинами показались светские фигуры, первой из которых шла худая женщина в строгом черном платье, напоминавшем вдовий наряд. Даже сквозь сумрачную тень, делавшую все расплывчатым и неясным, немолодое лицо женщины, обрамленное светлыми волосами, показалось Дику смутно знакомым, хотя он был уверен, что никогда не видел ее прежде. И все же это спокойное мягкое лицо, этот взгляд, устремленный вдаль, чуть заметный наклон головы — все это было так неуловимо похоже на Уильяма… Святой Алан, да это же наверняка его мать!

— Нет!! Уильям, стойте! — закричал Дик. — Уилл!

Он опоздал всего на мгновение, но все же опоздал. Уильям сорвался с места и побежал навстречу призракам.

Нельзя было терять ни секунды. Когда-то его самого спас Паоло — и сейчас Дик тоже должен был сделать все возможное, чтобы спасти Уильяма и отдать свой негласный долг.

— Стой! — вновь заорал он, но его крик оборвался так же внезапно, как начался. Галерея вдруг наполнилась глухим рокотом, старые камни заскрежетали, словно пытаясь удержаться друг на друге, с потолка посыпалась пыльная крошка. Дик рванулся вперед, но тут пол под ним резко дрогнул и покачнулся, едва не свалив с ног, а затем стал расходиться в стороны.

Неподъемные плиты двигались с легкостью клочков бумаги на воде, и от этого жуткого зрелища кровь застывала в жилах, а ноги едва слушались. С трудом удерживая равновесие, Дик перескочил провал под ногами, затем другой, однако Уильям, а вместе с ним и призраки, удалялись от него слишком быстро. Казалось, галерея разом увеличилась в размерах, и там, где раньше было несколько бье, теперь простиралась чуть ли не хорна. Дик снова кричал, отчаянно, срывая голос, уже не соображая, что именно, и не выбирая слов. Наверное, он звал Уильяма, умолял его остановиться, даже ругался, бессильный перекричать грохот камней, но его не слышали — а может, не желали слышать из-за той же одержимости, которая когда-то потянула Дика к отцу и чуть не стоила жизни.

И все же он не сдавался. Он продолжал бежать вперед по крошащимся камням, не разбирая дороги, уже почти задыхаясь и чувствуя, как стремительно уходят его силы. Он знал, что должен был успеть, и эта единственная мысль, еще остававшаяся в его голове, гнала его дальше, заставляла снова и снова перепрыгивать трещины, спотыкаться и судорожно ловить ставшее непослушным тело. В висках стучала кровь, непрерывный гул камней отдавался в ушах звоном заклинившего колокола.

Дик слишком поздно услышал, как его правый сапог проскрежетал по осколкам, неловко подвернулся и соскользнул в пустоту. В лодыжке что-то хрустнуло, и Дик, взвыв от боли, рухнул на живот. От жесткого удара из него вышибло дух, и на мгновение вокруг все стихло, как будто внезапно остановилось само время.

И вдруг в этой неожиданной тишине всем своим телом, бессильно распластанным на камнях, Дик почувствовал приближавшийся сзади топот — топот живых человеческих ног.

— Закатные твари, Ричард!!

Голос, который Дик узнал бы из тысячи, самый лучший голос на свете, звучал уже совсем рядом. Дик попытался приподняться, но ослабевшие руки отказались держать его, и он смог только тяжело перевалиться на бок, повернув голову.

Они бежали прямо к нему — Рокэ и за ним, отставая лишь на шаг, граф Риверте, — без плащей, с обнаженными шпагами в руках. Готовые к поединку, который так и не успел начаться. «Слава Создателю, — пронеслось в голове у Дика, — что не успел».

Рокэ легко перескочил последнюю трещину и опустился на колени возле той, у которой лежал Дик.

— Ты цел? — спросил он и, когда Дик кивнул, протянул ему руку: — За мной, живо!

Дик с усилием подтянулся и сел на качающийся край каменной плиты, но как только он попробовал встать, правая нога, которой он споткнулся об трещину, немедленно напомнила о себе резкой болью. Он прикусил губу, и Рокэ тут же нахмурился:

— Что?

— Ногу подвернул… — пробормотал Дик, в досаде отводя взгляд. Только теперь ему пришло в голову, что из-за своей неосторожности он стал бесполезен и уже не сумеет никому помочь. — Рокэ, там Уильям… Я не успел его остановить! Пожалуйста!..

— Уильям? И он здесь? — немедленно вмешался Риверте, шагнув к Дику. Его черные брови угрожающе сошлись над переносицей, а в глазах загорелся опасный блеск — почти такой же, как у Рокэ, только совсем чужой. — Господи, еще один безмозглый обормот… И где он сейчас? Да говорите же скорее, черт вас подери!

— Там, — Дик указал на окутанный пыльным облаком дальний конец галереи, все еще ходившей ходуном. — Он побежал туда…

— Куда?! — взревел Риверте, и Дик невольно вжал голову в плечи, опасаясь, что его сейчас схватят за шиворот и вытрясут все, что осталось от души. — Не держите меня за идиота! — Он на мгновение умолк, чуть не свалившись от очередного толчка под ногами, затем опять выругался, и, даже не стараясь сдержать ярость, выкрикнул: — Алва, может, вы мне объясните, что за чертовщина тут происходит?!

— Помолчите, граф, — резко оборвал его Рокэ и вновь обратился к Дику: — Что последнее ты видел?

— Призраков, — выдохнул Дик. — Там были призраки с зелеными свечами... Как в Лаик, но другие. Я никого не узнал, а Уильям увидел женщину в черном и побежал к ней... Я хотел его догнать, но не успел.

Риверте вдруг смертельно побледнел и отшатнулся в сторону так резко, будто у его ног разверзлись врата в Закат. 

— Призраки? — очень тихо переспросил он, и Дик готов был поклясться, что в этом голосе, еще минуту назад грохотавшем вовсю, теперь отчетливо слышалась дрожь. — Женщина в черном? Как она выглядела, Ричард?

— Как вдова. Высокая, худая, светлые волосы, — быстро перечислил Дик и, поколебавшись, добавил: — Очень печальная.

Граф Риверте кивнул.

— Леди Диана. Конечно. Это была леди Диана Норан, мать Уилла. Проклятье, я думал, она еще жива... Я не знал. И Уильям, очевидно, тоже. — Он сжал кулаки с такой силой, что хрустнули пальцы. — Черт, лучше б тут его братец прошелся, вот уж кому зеленый цвет удивительно к лицу...

Он отвернулся, но Дик успел увидеть, как его жесткое лицо исказилось от напряжения и злости, а под скулами заиграли желваки. На то, чтобы взять себя в руки, графу Риверте потребовалось всего несколько мгновений, но какими же долгими они, наверное, для него стали, если за это время с него успела слететь вся его надменность и заносчивость. Наконец он посмотрел в серую мглу, где скрылся Уильям, поднял клинок и с натянутой улыбкой произнес:

— Я не прощаюсь, господа.

Однако не успел он сделать и шага, как Рокэ преградил ему путь.

— Шпагой будете воевать со смертными, а этой дрянью займусь я.

Он сказал это негромко и очень спокойно, но и в его голосе, и в обманчиво расслабленной позе чувствовалась железная решимость и такая же непоколебимая уверенность в собственных силах.

И Риверте не посмел ему возразить.

— Что ж, — протянул он, — надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете.

Рокэ не ответил. Он уже шагал вперед — туда, где каменные плиты дрожали особенно сильно, и где, как с запоздалым ужасом понял Дик, подняв глаза, из стены рос плющ.

Граница Сианы и Олларии, та самая, которую они с Уильямом случайно обнаружили, теперь стала гораздо заметнее. Тонкая трещинка в стене разошлась, выпустив наружу новые побеги растения, меж камней зияла непроглядная и зловещая пустота. Граница миров, казалось, рвалась из своих каменных оков и ждала только момента, чтобы разметать их в стороны.

Галерею снова тряхнуло, на этот раз так сильно, что Дик едва не свалился со своего камня. Что-то надвигалось, он ясно чувствовал это, им всем грозило что-то страшное, непоправимое, не подвластное ни телу, ни разуму. Дик уже открыл рот, чтобы крикнуть и предупредить Рокэ об опасности, как вдруг чьи-то сильные руки сгребли его в охапку и потащили вверх. Раньше, чем он успел понять, что происходит, граф Риверте оттащил его к стене — так легко, словно Дик весил не больше котенка, — и усадил на чудом уцелевшую скамью.

— Как вы смеете?.. — попытался возмутиться Дик, но его тут же оборвали:

— Сидеть! — Граф Риверте без всякой жалости схватил Дика за плечо: — Еще не хватало, чтоб и вы куда-нибудь делись! Того и гляди, все рухнет, а вы расселись, как девица на выданье… Не видите, что эти чертовы камни просто взбесились? И, клянусь богом, я не понимаю… — Он неожиданно умолк, взгляд его остановился на чем-то позади Дика и разом застыл: — Какого дьявола он там делает?!

Дик повернул голову и точно так же, как за мгновение до этого Риверте, замер.

Рокэ стоял в шаге от треснувшего пола — неподвижный и прямой, словно издеваясь над пляшущими камнями. Его шпага вернулась в ножны, ставшие свободными руки были широко раскинуты в стороны, точно крылья, хотя ни в одной птице никогда не пряталось столько мощи. Казалось, вся его сущность собиралась сейчас в неведомую сокрушительную силу, которой не было преград.

Это странное завораживающее оцепенение продолжалось недолго. Спустя несколько мгновений Рокэ вдруг откинул назад голову, развернул наружу ладони с плотно сжатыми пальцами — так, будто хотел удержать невидимые стены, — и громко произнес в пустоту:

— Довольно!

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, и Дик даже успел подумать, что одного оклика (кому бы он ни предназначался), должно быть, оказалось недостаточно. Позабыв обо всем, он кое-как вскочил со скамьи и, упершись рукой в стену, принялся что-то шептать, вознося неизвестно кому то ли молитву, то ли последнюю отчаянную просьбу, и едва ли сознавая, что его слова все равно тонут в грохоте камней.

Рокэ, по-видимому, тоже ничего не слышал. Он не опускал рук и не разжимал пальцев, за все это время он вообще не совершил ни единого движения, а так и стоял, словно превратился в неживое черное изваяние, земля под которым и не думала трястись.

— Довольно, — наконец уже тише повторил он.

И в этот момент что-то случилось. Старые камни галереи дрогнули в последний раз и вдруг начали сходиться. Сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее и быстрее, они двигались, поднимались и опускались, скрипели, соприкасаясь краями, пока наконец не замерли совсем, с идеальной точностью встав на прежние места. Пол и стены вновь выровнялись, сводчатый потолок сомкнулся. Сейчас никто бы даже не заподозрил, какие немыслимые вещи тут творились еще несколько минут назад. Галерея выглядела по-прежнему, разве что в ней стало побольше пыли.

Осталась только единственная трещина, разделявшая миры.

— Матерь божья… — еле слышно пробормотал Риверте, и по его неожиданно сдавленному голосу ясно слышалось, как он был ошеломлен увиденным. — Он вообще человек?

— Он — Рокэ Алва, — ответил ему Дик, не заботясь, как его поймут.

Облако пыли по ту сторону трещины начало быстро рассеиваться. Когда оно исчезло совсем, ни призраков, ни зеленых свечей там уже не было. Там остался один Уильям, который сидел на полу посреди галереи, обхватив колени руками и с ужасом озираясь по сторонам. На первый взгляд он казался невредимым, однако граф Риверте тут же ринулся к нему.

— Уильям! — на ходу закричал он, и Уильям резко вскинул голову на знакомый голос, а затем довольно неловко поднялся на ноги. — Уильям, черт подери, стойте там! Невозможное вы создание…

Будь момент иным, Дик непременно улыбнулся бы такому обращению, но сейчас ему было не до улыбок.

Трещина расходилась.

Она становилась шире прямо на глазах, и, в отличие от плясавших камней, совершенно бесшумно, причем с пугающей скоростью. Начав с бье, в считанные секунды она расползлась еще на три, затем на пять и уже приближалась к восьми. На части стены, уходящей вместе с дальней стороной трещины, словно в насмешку, невозмутимо зеленел сианский плющ.

Рокэ быстро обернулся и вновь поднял руки.

— Прыгайте, граф, — скомандовал он, — пока я еще могу удержать это все, прыгайте!

Увидев, что от жеста Рокэ края трещины поползли медленнее, Риверте не стал спорить. Разлом уже достиг десятка бье, и каждая секунда промедления грозила увеличить его еще больше, сделав недоступным для человека — просто потому, что у любого человека, даже великого, есть предел возможностей. Риверте остановился за шаг до провала, чуть присел, оттолкнулся и одним мощным прыжком преодолел пустоту.

Дик ждал, что он сразу направится к Уильяму, но Риверте отчего-то медлил. Немного постояв на месте, он обернулся. На губах его появилась улыбка, в которой уже не было прежней насмешки и презрения, как, пожалуй, не было и облегчения. Казалось почти нелепым, чтобы этот человек мог улыбаться от искренней радости, однако более точное определение Дику так и не пришло на ум. Граф Риверте, невольно пронеслось у него в голове, выглядел сейчас как ребенок, которому вернули любимую игрушку.

— Расставание выходит несколько сумбурным, — произнес он, глядя на Рокэ, — и я так и не успел добраться до вашей прелестной провинции...

— Какая досада, — в тон ему так же небрежно ответил Рокэ, и, хотя Дик не видел сейчас его лица, он был почти уверен, что его эр улыбается тоже. — Видимо, не судьба.

— Вероятно. А впрочем, не так уж она мне и приглянулась. Знаете, если ее защищают таким образом, — он выразительно развел руками, одновременно отступаясь от своих притязаний и повторяя жест Рокэ, остановивший камни, — то мне там делать нечего.

— Воистину мудрое решение, — Рокэ легко скользнул пальцами по эфесу шпаги, — поскольку с оружием бывает еще веселее.

Риверте вдруг расхохотался, да так беззаботно, словно беседовал сейчас с лучшим другом, а не с противником, которого еще недавно собирался одолеть на дуэли. 

— Черт возьми, Алва, я верю вам на слово!

И с этими словами он отвесил изящный поклон, развернулся на каблуках и зашагал к Уильяму.

В тот же момент обернулся и Рокэ. При виде его лица Дик едва не вскрикнул: бледный как полотно, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами и выступившими на лбу капельками пота, Рокэ явно с трудом держался на ногах. Победа над обезумевшими камнями, а потом и над границей двух миров, стоившая ему поистине нечеловеческих усилий и такого же напряжения, теперь вернулась опустошающей усталостью, которая чувствовалась даже на расстоянии. Дику захотелось немедленно броситься к нему, обхватить руками, может, даже поддержать, если начнет падать... Святой Алан, нет! Это же Рокэ, он никогда не падает, он не может упасть!..

Дик все еще думал об этом, когда Рокэ подошел к нему сам. На первом шаге он еле заметно покачнулся, но остальные проделал почти уверенно, хотя и медленно. Обняв Дика за плечи, он снова улыбнулся — устало, и все же не скрывая торжества.

— Думаю, звезду Дейне мы больше не увидим, — непонятно сказал он. А затем чуть отстранился и добавил: — Хотя ты еще успеешь попрощаться со своим приятелем.

Дик выглянул из-за его плеча.

То, что происходило в этот момент на другой стороне разлома, больше всего напоминало их собственное отражение в зеркале. Граф Риверте так же обнимал все еще дрожащего Уильяма, и так же, глядя ему в глаза, что-то негромко говорил — Дик уже не мог расслышать, что именно, — но то, с какой нескрываемой заботой и нежностью он все это делал, как смотрел, будто на свете не было никого и ничего важнее, говорило лучше всяких слов. Великий человек и лучший полководец Вальены сейчас вряд ли сознавал свое величие, подумал Дик, как на этот долгий миг позабыл о нем и Первый маршал Талига. И от этой мысли, возникшей посреди едва не рухнувшего мира, Дику вдруг стало так хорошо и спокойно, как, наверное, никогда не бывало ни дома, ни где бы то ни было еще.

Он взмахнул рукой и, сомневаясь, что его заметят, крикнул:

— Прощайте, Уилл!

Тот был уже далеко, но все же услышал. На миг высвободившись из объятий Риверте, Уильям тоже помахал Дику и закричал в ответ:

— Прощайте, Ричард!

Он хотел сказать что-то еще, однако в этот момент земля внезапно дрогнула у них под ногами, в трещине, расползшейся уже по меньшей мере на тридцать бье, заклубилось что-то похожее на густой черный дым. Он вырывался наружу неровными толчками, и вскоре скрыл и другой берег, и людей, стоявших на нем. Потом где-то вдалеке грохнуло, словно надвигалась гроза, трещина исторгла из себя последний черный залп, заставив Дика зажмуриться и крепче вцепиться в Рокэ. Он не разжал рук и тогда, когда земля снова судорожно дернулась, едва не повалив их обоих, и невидимые камни гулко застучали, перекатываясь с отчаянием и злостью, словно рвущийся из клетки зверь.

А затем в одно мгновение все стихло. Осторожно приоткрыв глаза, Дик не увидел ничего, кроме старой галереи Нохского аббатства с облупленными стенами, почерневшими сводами и осколками витражей на пыльном полу.

Здесь снова была Оллария — и только она.

 

 

Эпилог

 

На город давно опустилась ночь, в особняке тоже спали — все, но не они. Как случалось и раньше, и случится еще много раз потом, в спальне на втором этаже горели свечи, мерцали в полумраке хрустальные бокалы, а в камине уютно потрескивали дрова. «Как будто ничего и не было», — подумал Дик, устраиваясь поудобнее на своей половине кровати с синим балдахином.

— И что, это все? Все так и закончится?

Рокэ ответил не сразу. Он стоял у окна и, чуть сдвинув портьеру, глядел на ясное ночное небо. Блуждающей звезды Дейне на нем не было уже несколько дней.

— Все уже закончилось, — наконец произнес он. — Не думаю, что миры Ожерелья могут сходиться слишком часто, иначе мы знали бы об этом немного больше.

Дик не готов был сдаться так быстро. Чуть помявшись, он спросил:

— Но все-таки, монсеньор, как вы это сделали? Как остановили камни? То есть... я ужасно рад, что у вас получилось, честно, просто не понимаю... Вы и не двигались почти, а даже призраки разбежались!..

— Кстати, о призраках, — перебил его Рокэ, — в следующий раз, когда ты решишь на них полюбоваться, я предпочел бы знать об этом заранее.

— Хорошо, — охотно пообещал Дик, твердо зная, что любоваться призраками ему больше не захочется никогда. — Но вы не ответили.

Конечно, они уже говорили об этом раньше, и больше всего — в то самое утро, когда возвращались из Нохи. Тогда Дик сидел в седле позади Рокэ и вертел головой, с изумлением осматривая Олларию, вернувшуюся к прежнему облику, и взахлеб перечисляя знакомые дома. Рокэ не разделял его восторгов (а может, просто еще не до конца восстановил силы), и лишь снисходительно кивал в ответ, изредка роняя короткие замечания. По-настоящему заговорил он только один раз, когда уже возле самого дома они очутились напротив той темной ниши, на месте которой еще накануне возвышалась сианская часовня. Поравнявшись с нишей, Рокэ мягко пихнул Дика локтем, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и сказал: «Не вздумай ходить тут один». В тот момент Дик не нашелся, что на это сказать (как и прежде, ниша выглядела довольно безобидно), и короткий разговор закончился сам собой.

Однако бесчисленные вопросы, мучившие Дика, так и остались без ответа. На все попытки разузнать у Рокэ, что именно произошло тогда в Нохе, тот лишь отшучивался или с фальшивой суровостью отчитывал Дика за «идиотскую затею», не говоря ни слова по существу. Остатки тревоги в его голосе были, без сомнения, искренними, но чем дольше Дик допытывался, тем больше убеждался, что кроме его персоны, Рокэ заботило что-то еще. Не призраки, не сорванная дуэль и, уж конечно, не исчезновение чужеземного наглеца — для Рокэ все эти поводы были слишком ничтожны. Тут было что-то другое, что-то более важное и древнее, чему Дик не мог дать названия. Он только чувствовал, что все это было не случайно: и полыхающее небо, которое он недавно наблюдал с королевского балкона, и меч Раканов, с тех самых пор хранившийся, завернутый в неприметную холстину, в потайной комнате за зеркалом, и блуждающая звезда, и два города, немыслимым образом растворенные друг в друге на целую неделю, а затем так же непостижимо легко разлетевшиеся по своим мирам. Во всем этом была какая-то удивительная логика, которую Дику так и не объяснили, а сам он понять не смог.

Он не особенно надеялся получить ответ и сегодня. Слишком спокойным и мирным получился этот вечер, слишком безоблачным и привычным было небо, и слишком безмятежной в теплых отблесках заката казалась Оллария со всеми своими резными башенками, острыми шпилями, часовнями и лавками. Это был хороший вечер, достойный быть законченным так же, как он был начат: с вином, камином и, если повезет, гитарой. Поэтому Дик только вздохнул и, подтянув покрывало, перевернулся на живот. Ждать дальше было бессмысленно.

И спустя мгновение услышал за спиной мягкие шаги.

— Запрещенный прием, — усмехнулся Рокэ, усаживаясь рядом и зарываясь пальцами в волосы Дика, торчащие на макушке и растрепанные больше обычного. — Кто, скажите на милость, способен устоять, когда вы так тут лежите? Вы — само коварство, герцог Окделл.

— Кто бы говорил, — фыркнул в ответ Дик.

— Между прочим, я прекрасно видел, как вы позволили этому позеру себя лапать.

— Ничего подобного! — Дик возмущенно дернул плечом и выпростал из-под покрывала правую ногу, по настоянию лекаря все еще стянутую плотной повязкой. — Да я идти не мог!

— Ну да, конечно.

— Конечно! А что касается этого графа, то до меня ему уж точно не было никакого дела. Он... У него есть Уильям.

— Я заметил. Представляю себе его хроники.

— Он пишет о другом. — Дик невольно нахмурился: он действительно так считал. И еще ему стало немного обидно за Уильяма, за их недолгую дружбу и за безоглядное счастье, которое тот испытывал рядом со своим господином, не обращая внимания на предубежденное общество. Если бы только Рокэ тоже успел узнать их получше... Он вряд ли нашел бы приятной компанию графа Риверте, уж слишком они были похожи, чтобы терпеть себя друг в друге, но Уильям... Уильям — это Уильям.

Сдвинув покрывало, Рокэ провел по спине Дика кончиками пальцев, тем обманчиво небрежным движением, которое было так хорошо знакомо и всякий раз заставляло сердце биться чаще. И вдруг спросил:

— Ты скучаешь по нему?

Дик на миг задумался. Он и сам не знал, он вообще не привык скучать — рядом с Рокэ это было, наверное, последним занятием, которое пришло бы ему в голову. И все же он ощущал сейчас нечто похожее на тоску, легкую и светлую, как от мимолетной встречи с приятным знакомым из детства или от того, что пришлось отложить недочитанную книгу.

— Это... это другое, — ответил Дик, уже заранее понимая, что объяснить он, конечно, ничего не сможет. — Просто с ним было интересно.

Он ждал, что Рокэ не упустит шанса вздернуть бровь и поддеть его, спросив: «А со мной — нет?», однако тот лишь внимательно посмотрел на Дика и кивнул.

— Беда в том, что у тебя нет ни одного приятеля твоего возраста, — вполголоса произнес Рокэ. — Из-за меня. Хотя и не только из-за меня.

— Мне не нужны приятели, — буркнул Дик.

— И поэтому, — продолжал Рокэ, словно не слыша его, — ты готов болтать даже с первым встречным. — И, услышав протестующее пыхтение Дика, неожиданно добавил: — Скажи, ты хотел бы снова увидеться с ним?

Дик в полном недоумении уставился на него.

— А это возможно?!

— Ну... — загадочно протянул Рокэ, закатив глаза, — если ты как следует попросишь...

— То что?

— То я не прочь как-нибудь еще раз позабавиться с этой железякой. — Дик все еще смотрел на него округлившимся глазами, и Рокэ снисходительно пояснил: — С мечом.

— Так это все он? Меч Раканов?

— Не берусь утверждать наверняка, но иного объяснения я так и не нашел.

— И если вы возьмете его снова, то...

— То, вполне возможно, ты встретишься с этим своим Уильямом, а я... я закончу то дело, от которого меня оторвали ваши безумные вопли в галерее Нохи.

Дика словно окатили холодной водой. Увидеть Уильяма ему, конечно, хотелось, но не такой же ценой!

— Тогда не надо, — твердо сказал он.

Рокэ удивленно посмотрел на него, затем прищурился:

— Не надо? Почему же?

— Потому что я не хочу, чтобы вы дрались с графом Риверте. — В отчаянии, что слова не подействуют, Дик приподнялся и вцепился Рокэ в рукав, едва не стянув рубашку с плеча: — Пожалуйста, Рокэ... Пожалуйста, я очень прошу, не надо!

— Ах, не надо... — как будто с угрозой произнес Рокэ, и вдруг его лицо из мрачного мгновенно стало лукавым, а из горла вырвался смех. Он смеялся так непринужденно и беззаботно, как на памяти Дика не смеялся уже очень давно.

— Полагаю, наши счеты с этим господином уже улажены, — сказал он. И, поймав на себе все еще недоверчивый взгляд Дика, прибавил: — Но, поскольку ты преступно отлыниваешь от тренировок, я не отказался бы размяться с кем-то еще. Исключительно для разнообразия.

— Правда? — заглянув ему в глаза, спросил Дик. — Это правда — про разнообразие? Вы не будете пытаться убить друг друга... снова?

Рокэ торжественно свел брови и прижал руку к груди, словно принося клятву.

— Зная, на что вы с Уильямом способны, я бы сказал, что у нас просто нет шансов.


End file.
